Another Dimension
by Kasuhisa
Summary: It had been done so many times before. They had entered the well, gone through time to her world, and then came back searching for the jewel shards. As simple as it had been before, it definitely was not that now. Something was different this time.AU LOTR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Entering a New World.**

It had been done so many times before. They had entered the well, gone through time to her world, and then came back searching for the jewel shards. As simple as it had been before, it definitely was not that now. Blinking against the light that shone as they exited the well was not something either of them was expecting. The well in her world was sheltered by a shack, but they were in a clearing amongst trees. Much like his world.

Running his sleeve over his eyes, he blinked again. Below him she yelled out to him, telling him to get out of the way. Frowning, he climbed out and perched on the ledge of the well. She climbed up and she stopped puzzled. "What in the world?"

He blinked again. Kagome turned her gaze to him and almost lost her footing, but he caught her wrist and pulled her up looking at her horrified face for a moment. "What is it?"

"Inuyasha…" She whispered.

Growling he tilted his head. "Who else would it be?"

"But…but you don't look like Inuyasha." She stared at him long and hard. "You almost look like your brother."

"What? Don't be ridiculous." He growled in annoyance.

Kagome blinked, shaking her head trying to clear the confusion. Snapping her fingers, she reached over her shoulder, hoping she remembered to bring her compact with her. He had used it once before, when the new moon had changed him to his human form. Reaching into her back pack, she dug around and pulled out the small round pink disk. "Here. Look."

Inuyasha grumbled and opened the compact the same way he had before. Glancing at the mirror, he let out a startled gasp and fell backwards off the wells ledge onto the grass. Examining his reflection he lifted his golden gaze to Kagome, horrified.

Looking back into the mirror, he lifted his clawed hand touching the blue stripe that marked his left cheek. Turning his head his right cheek also had a blue stripe. Lifting his hand higher to the top of his head he searched for his dog ears, but they weren't there anymore. Gasping in surprise, he turned his head to the side noticing the pointed ears that replaced his other ones. "What has happened to me?" He growled.

Shaking her head, she hopped off the well and knelt beside him. "I don't know. But you look like a full youkai. Actually, you look like your father."

Inuyasha looked up and snorted. "Humph."

Kagome stood up and looked around her. "I don't think this is the feudal age, but it also isn't my home either. Where are we?"

Inuyasha stood up and shook his head, sniffing the air. A burst of light erupted from the well, knocking both Inuyasha and Kagome off their feet. Sprawled in the grass, looking at the well horrified, they waited to see what evil would exit the now quiet well. A girl's voice exited. Frowning, Inuyasha stood up and glanced down into the well. The sight that met him was far from what he had ever expected as he came nose to nose with Sesshomaru.

Both blinked surprised. Letting out a startled cry, Inuyasha stumbled backwards over his feet and landed on his rump. Sesshomaru just held himself there, looking at his brother stunned. Finally shaking himself out of his surprised state, he crawled the rest of the way out of the well.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped.

The youkai reached his hand down and pulled something small out of the well. "Inuyasha!" He growled. Sesshomaru turned around and stared at his brother long and hard. "What is this?"

"Which are you referring to?" Inuyasha found his feet and stood posed for attack.

"Well first off, your image. Did you use the jewel to make yourself full youkai?"

Inuyasha growled. "No!"

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment before speaking again. "Secondly, where is this?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both stopped stunned. "Why are you asking us?"

"I was aware of your ability to travel between dimensions, but somehow it caught hold of us and pulled us in also." He waved his hand at the girl Rin who traveled with him. She poked her nose out from behind his legs and waved smiling.

Inuyasha felt weak. Sitting on the ground hard, he shook his head. Lowering his head to his hands, he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "This is stupid!" He growled.

Sesshomaru stood still, looking around them curiously. He had seen his brother jump into the well with Kagome, but when he had turned to walk away, a strong wind had come out of nowhere and a cry from Rin caught his attention. He had reached out to stop her from flying past, but he had been knocked off his feet by a log that had flown into him. Both had flown into the well. When they had looked up, both had seen sunlight and figured that they had fallen into it. He was not prepared to come face to face with his brother. What had surprised him even more was the youkai that his brother resembled. He was no longer a hanyou, didn't smell like one either. But seeing their father in Inuyasha as a youkai, had taken him completely by shock.

Looking back down at his brother, he stared at him hard. Inuyasha's hair hung about his shoulders, as it always had, but he had his father's markings on his face, and his dog ears were gone. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru turned and faced the sun. It didn't appear to be any different, and the forests edge was close.

"We should go."

Inuyasha looked up through his fingers. "Go where?"

Kagome looked back at the well. "Maybe if we just jump back in we will go back to the feudal era."

Inuyasha dropped his hands. Quickly getting to his feet, he raced to the well and jumped in. Kagome watched with a raised eyebrow, but didn't see any flash of light. The only thing she heard was a loud yell as his body connected with the bottom of the well and a whimper of pain. Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders as Sesshomaru regarded her curiously.

Rin stepped out from behind Sesshomaru and looked down into the well. She stood on her tip toes and smiled as his face came into view. "Hi."

Inuyasha grumbled something, and jumped to the ground on all fours. "That didn't work."

Kagome nodded. "I noticed."

Inuyasha stood and walked up to her placing his nose close to hers. 'Well his attitude hasn't changed.' She mused silently as she held up her hands talking a step back.

"You said that if we jumped in we would go back." He snarled.

Shaking her head, she muttered. "I said maybe!" He was still advancing on her, and she kept stepping back. "That was your own fault."

"How is that my fault?" He raged.

Kagome pursed her lips, and her eyes trailed to the rosary around his neck. 'I wonder?' "SIT boy!"

Immediately the rosary glowed, and he was pulled into the dirt face first.

"Hmm." She muttered. "It does work here. Good." Dusting her hands over him, she turned and walked past Sesshomaru who glanced at his brother in confusion, and then his gaze trailed after her. Rin knelt beside Inuyasha and touched him curiously.

"Are you alive?"

"Yes." He hissed, lifting his face out of the dirt slowly. Narrowing his eyes after Kagome, he got to his feet slowly and stood there. His eyes connected with his brother's. "What?" He growled.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted slightly, his mouth turning upward into a small smile. "Sit?"

Inuyasha froze and waited. Nothing happened. If his eyes could bulge out of his sockets, they would have in fear of flying face first into the dirt again. However nothing happened as both brothers's stood there waiting.

A muffled word traveled to them. "Sit!" Again, he was planted face first into the dirt, landing hard enough to leave a small imprint of his body behind.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Handy thing that." Turning away from his brother, he called out to Rin who giggled and followed after her Sesshomaru quickly.

A muffled curse followed after them. "What was that for?" He growled lifting his head. The power of the rosary dimmed, and he was finally able to jump to his feet. "Wait for me!" Inuyasha scrambled after them, quickly catching up. Walking past his brother, with a scowl on his face, Inuyasha stomped right up to Kagome, who was whistling with satisfaction.

He didn't say anything as he approached her, but walked beside her pouting. Inuyasha felt lighter on his feet, and his senses had improved ten fold. Hearing everything, he smiled.

Kagome looked at him curiously. "What are you smiling about?"

He lifted his head, regarding her. "I can hear everything. It isn't like before. My eyes, my sense of smell have improved too."

"Really? I thought your senses were good before." Kagome smiled. She was happy that he was smiling for a change. It was such a rare thing for Inuyasha.

"They were good, but nothing like this. Everything is heightened." Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder at his brother. Rin was hopping through the grass, picking flowers, and racing to catch up to them. Sesshomaru looked thoughtful, almost as if he were not interested about these turn of events. Almost. Inuyasha stopped and waited for Sesshomaru. He wondered if his brother would attack him, or try and fight him. There was nothing Sesshomaru was incapable of, however something was off with him.

Sesshomaru looked up. "We are unarmed, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha started, his hand going to his belt, searching for Tessaiga. It was gone. Frowning, he lifted his gaze to his brother again. He wondered if his brother still wanted to kill him, they had been in so many battles before, that anything less from Sesshomaru was out of character. Uneasily, he waited. He wanted to talk to his brother about what was happening to them, but he warily wondered if staying his distance was wiser then approaching his full youkai brother. Sesshomaru's moods changed so quickly, that one left unwary would find their throats cut.

"We are not alone." Sesshomaru whispered.

The younger stared at him, as Sesshomaru walked right by him. Inuyasha looked into the trees, and sniffed the air experimentally. Frowning, he darted to his brother. "I do smell something strange, but what is it?" Keeping a small distance between them, Inuyasha was still wary of him.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am not certain." Remaining quiet for a moment longer, he turned around to look at the human girl who was still picking flowers. "Rin." He called. She stopped her scampering in the grass and raced over to him quickly, knowing his warning immediately.

"What is it, my lord?"

Kagome had stopped a head of them, waiting uneasily as she noticed both brothers. Sesshomaru stopped his walking and turned around. Rin knew that look. He was as still as could be, his face unemotional, as he looked in the trees. Inuyasha frowned deepened as he saw his brother's stance change from nonchalant, to one of readiness. Another mood change, Inuyasha mused silently.

Rin darted towards Kagome and took her hand tightly in her smaller one.

Kagome looked down and squeezed it reassured. The tension in the air that both brothers emanated was intense. She shivered. This was a strange world, and no where near as evil as the feudal era, but something was watching them. She could feel it.

Sesshomaru searched with his eyes, but he couldn't see anything. He could smell something however. His hearing had also picked up hushed words, and extremely quiet steps. His mouth turned downward into a frown as he stood stock still. There was a faint breeze, but it was nothing like the ones that picked up when youkai approached. The aura he felt was not evil, but the intentions that drifted around them were those of silent pondering. They were being measured up.

Turning around, Sesshomaru continued walking. Inuyasha stared at his brother's retreating form, and reluctantly ran after him. "What are you doing?" He growled.

"I sense no evil from them." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I don't trust you." Inuyasha muttered. "This could be a trap."

"Really?"

"I know you better then you think."

"So you think I have set up a trap to kill you?"

"You always want to kill me." Inuyasha snarled.

"True."

"So what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha's snarl deepened. He crouched into an attack stance and flicked both his hands out flexing them experimentally. "I'm anxious to test this new body of mine."

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned to stare at his younger brother. Smiling broadly, he flicked his right wrist waiting.

Kagome and Rin walked a head of them, still hand in hand. She felt the tension between the brothers' intensify and turned around as they began to argue. "Do you two mind? This is hardly the time or place to be having another one of your arguments." She raged. "We have to work together. We have no idea where we are, why we're here, and there is something wrong. You both are quite capable of taking care of yourselves, but Rin and I can't. So stop this." She stomped her foot and glared at them. They remained in attack mode, silently waiting for the other to make a move. "You two have to stop this idiotic fighting over nothing." Kagome was so enraged that she had let go of Rin's hand and stormed up to them. Inuyasha seemed to be paying her no mind, and Sesshomaru ignored her. "Inuyasha! SIT!" The force of her command knocked him down face first yet again. A grunt of pain erupted from his mouth.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Stop this!" She roared. "We must work together if we are to find our way back home! Then when we get there, fight all you want to your hearts content." She turned around and stormed off, reaching her hand out for Rin. Inuyasha lifted himself up off the ground painfully, and glared at her retreating back. Taking a deep breath, he shifted his gaze to Sesshomaru.

"This isn't over."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked. Turning away, he followed the two humans. Inuyasha followed behind, keeping his eyes on his brother, fuming silently.

Frowning, Sesshomaru stopped again and turned around.

He remained still, while the other three continued on a ways before noticing he wasn't following. Sesshomaru waited for a long while, before getting tired of being followed. Agitated, he spoke out. "What do you want?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Unknown

Nothing appeared. Sesshoumaru stood and waited, getting more and more agitated as the minutes passed. Inuyasha approached, and stood beside him, looking into the trees silently. Whispering softly, he never took his eyes off the trees. "Why do they not appear?"

"They are wood folk." Sesshoumaru hissed, his eyes narrowing. "We are being watched carefully to see if our intentions here are evil."

"With you around, I can see why." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who turned his glare to him in a deadly way.

Inuyasha swallowed. "Well it's true. You let off so much energy, that my fur sticks up on end."

Sesshuomaru snorted, highly amused. "Shut up, Inuyasha." The older brother turned his gaze back to the woods slowly.

Kagome looked around her nervously. She was getting really uncomfortable with the silence and lack of movement of the group. "Inuyasha?" She whispered. "Maybe we should go back to the well?"

Inuyasha frowned and looked back at her. Turning around, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now is not the time." He looked back at his brother who still remained planted in place. Confused, he pondered the different aura Sesshoumaru was letting off. This wasn't anything like his brother, and frowning he hated the fact that they may have to rely on his abilities to fight. "You want me to work with him?"

Kagome glared at him. "I want both of you to work together, at least long enough for us to get out of here!"

Inuyasha shook his head angrily, not liking the implication Kagome gave him. Having to work with Sesshoumaru was not going to be easy. The two human girls sighed and looked at one another shaking their heads.

"Will you just go help your brother with whatever is out there?"

"Not necessary." Sesshoumaru's voice hissed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and took an uneasy breath. Inuyasha waved his hand out to his brother. "See? He doesn't need my help." Snorting, Inuyasha stocked past the girls ignoring the looks he was getting.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome warned.

He froze immediately. His left foot held up. Waiting, he winced. Turning around slowly, he grunted. "Fine!" He stalked up to his brother and snarled impatiently. "Let's get this over with so we can get out of here."

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, turning away, he hissed. "What ever is out there, they mean us no harm."

Inuyasha felt his mouth drop. "So you're just going to allow them to follow us?"

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes narrow. "Yes."

Inuyasha sighed. Sometimes he really hated his brother. Cautiously, he approached Sesshoumaru. "Mind if I ask you something?"

Sesshoumaru snarled. "What?"

"Since I am no longer a hanyou, at least I don't think I am, what sorts of abilities do I have?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Well, you are a youkai. I thought you would know seeing as you know _everything_."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath for patience, ignoring the snarl of rage that threatened to escape his lips. "You may not smell like a human anymore, Inuyasha, but your stupidity hasn't changed."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha fumed, walking beside his brother.

"I am only doing this because your human girl asked it." Sesshoumaru hissed. "I am not willing to help you, or accept you, just because your appearance has changed."

Inuyasha snorted. "She is not my human."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. 'How little you know.' He thought. "What is that thing around your neck?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha touched it. "Kaede put a curse on me, when I was first released from the sacred tree."

Nodding, Sesshoumaru looked away from his brother. "So if this Kaede placed this curse on you what is the significance of sit?"

Inuyasha winced. "She gave the curse to Kagome." Inuyasha muttered. "Every time she says _that_ word; well you've seen what happens." He lowered his head and looked at his feet as he walked. No matter how much he hated his older brother, the shame he felt at being so weak when a single word was uttered, he couldn't bring himself to look at his stronger brother.

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"I thought you hated humans." Inuyasha lifted his head, changing the subject. He looked at Rin.

"I do."

"Then why do you travel with one?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"She is different."

"How?"

Sesshoumaru snarled. "Just keep your senses on the two in the trees."

"Two?" Inuyasha glanced back over his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Kagome was right about us being able to protect ourselves. They can't. If you wish to learn your own abilities, you must concentrate rather then be so rash and impatient. Idle talk will not help you figure things out."

Inuyasha stared at his brother surprised. Falling silent, he wondered if he could use his hands like Sesshomaru used his right hand. The energy whip that erupted from his brother's fingers was deadly. "Will that work here?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him confused. "Will what work here?"

"Your energy whip?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and looked at his fingers. "I'm not sure." He lowered his hand and continued walking.

"You don't seem concerned." Inuyasha lifted his own hand and looked at it.

"Should I be?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Would I be able to transform my appearance?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

"Can you?"

Sesshoumaru's right arm struck out and caught his brother by the throat. "Shut up, Inuyasha." He hissed, dropping his brother to the ground.

"Grump." Inuyasha growled softly on the ground rubbing his throat. At least he had gotten the last word in, he smirked. Frowning, a strange scent reached his nose. Getting to his feet, he sniffed the air cautiously. Placing the sleeve of his red hakama to his face, covering his nose, he winced at the foul stench that came out of the woods.

Sesshoumaru stopped also frowning. Turning around he wrinkled his nose. This wasn't the smell of any youkai he had ever come across. The evil was there, but it was definitely not a youkai. Glancing over his shoulder, Kagome and Rin both stood there looking at them curiously. His frown deepening, Sesshoumaru looked back to the trees. Sniffing carefully, he detected the same scent from the two that followed them, so it wasn't those two whose stench filled the air.

Inuyasha backed up, his nose still covered. "Uhh. What is that?" He hissed, now breathing through his mouth.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He stood still, watching. He heard heavy foot falls, running carelessly in the bush, seemingly surrounding them. "Now is as good a time as any." He hissed.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, and then noticed his right hand lift slowly. Two fingers rose to his face and his nails glowed with a greenish white light. Inuyasha reached to his left side to grab Tessaiga but his hand connected with air. Groaning, he remembered that they were weaponless. Swallowing, he silently watched what his brother was doing, and lifted his own hand glancing at it curiously.

Shaking his hand, nothing happened. Sighing, he lowered his hand; he would have to use his iron reaper attack. "Just get those two out of here, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"We have no idea what is out there."

"They are not youkai." Sesshoumaru snarled.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "However they stink."

Sesshoumaru smirked. Sounds of sword clashing filled the air, and both brothers stood confused. Growls of rage filled the air, and shouts. Lowering his hand, Sesshoumaru turned around walking away from the sounds. "It seems our watchers have decided to intervene. Come, we're leaving."

Inuyasha watched his brother walk toward Kagome and Rin. "Where are we supposed to go? If you haven't noticed, this isn't our era."

"Well we already know we can't return through the well." Sesshoumaru said pointedly. "You showed us that."

"Shut up." Inuyasha growled, a faint pink tinting his cheeks.

More crashing came out of the woods a head of them, and Inuyasha lifted his head higher in surprise. "What is that?"

Sesshoumaru was already moving; however the speed that he possessed was much slower. Even Inuyasha's speed had diminished. A rather ugly beast raced out of the woods and snatched Rin right out of Kagome's grip, then another rushed out and grabbed her, before either of the brothers' had a chance to race half the distance. The ugly beasts raced into the bush on the other side of the path, and Sesshomaru wasted no time to change his course and follow.

Neither brother was slow, and they gained ground quickly, however they were much slower then they had been in their own era. Sesshoumaru stood in the trees and glared at the ugly beast that now held both girls at knife point, while the other advanced on them with a sword drawn.

His mouth turning downward into an irritated frown, Sesshomaru lifted his hand to his face. Inuyasha flexed his hand and growled low in his throat, his temper rising to higher limits then he had experienced before.

Sesshoumaru felt the change in his brother and snarled. "Keep your emotions under control."

Inuyasha, confused as he was, nodded. Sounds of pursuit reached them, and Inuyasha noticed the small distraction in the beast that approached them with the sword. Without another thought, he charged the beast shouting with rage. He dropped to the ground though, when the other ugly thing barked a warning. "Strike and these two die!"

Inuyasha froze crouched on the ground. Narrowing his eyes, he slid his gaze to Sesshoumaru who still looked at their foes irritated. He didn't move, nor speak. He didn't even bat an eyelash when the misshapen thing barked its warning. Sesshoumaru remained still, only watching, however, the younger brother noticed he was also listening. The older brother's eyes moved slightly as a whistling sound filled the air, and a being dropped out from the trees, before the arrow hit its mark. The beast's arm that held the girls at knife point flew to the side as the arrow connected with it.

Blinking, Inuyasha stood and stared at the lithe being who fired another arrow, which connected with the same beast but this time in the throat, knocking him to the ground instantly. Another being flew from the trees slicing the ugly beast holding the sword in half before he had a chance to turn around.

Sesshoumaru lowered his hand and also stared. Inuyasha blinked again, then shook his head as Kagome and Rin stumbled over to them. He was looking at mirror images. The two beings that stood there were identical to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This story is a crossover and I should have put it in my summary, don't give up on it yet though. I think it will turn out alright, and when I had done a search for Inuyasha crossovers I didn't find a whole lot of them. Anyways, sorry to everyone who may not like crossovers, but I figured seeing as Kagome can travel through dimentions from her time to 500 years in the past, why not this one? But with a little bit of a twist. Inuyasha is a fairytale right? lol.

Enjoy

Chapter Three: Complicated Introductions

The two stood tall and glanced over at them curiously. One nodded, while the other approached the abductor and pulled out his arrows. Turning around and placing the arrows in the quiver over his shoulder, he tilted his head at the four strangers standing there.

He said something, but Inuyasha frowned at the words.

Sesshomaru shook his head and frowned as well. The mirror images were speaking to one another in a strange language. The older brother looked at them hard; they wore complex armor consisting of strips of leather crossing over their torsos. At first glance they appeared to be youkai, but their aura was not youkai, nor human. He was confused. They didn't smell like youkai, which irritated him even more then confusion. They were tall, lean, but strong. Long dark hair hung down about their shoulders, and piercing grey eyes met Sesshomaru's golden ones.

Inuyasha felt his eye brows rise under his bangs as he beheld the identical beings.

"We know you speak common." The one holding the sword said.

Inuyasha nodded, not understanding what common was.

"Who are you?" The one dressed in grey and green asked, fingering his bow. This ones hair was bound at the nape of his neck, keeping it clear of his face for archery. His counterpart wore slightly different clothing, in shades of blue, gold and black.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother who stood still as stone, judging them in his own way.

Kagome watched the tension in the air build and sighed loudly. "You both are hopeless." She snapped. Stepping forward, but safely placed behind Inuyasha she introduced herself. "I'm Kagome."

The swordsman nodded. He pointedly looked at the two brothers standing side by side warily.

"These two hot heads are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." She smiled.

Inuyasha turned on her. "Who are you calling a hot head?"

"You. Who else?"

If Inuyasha had hackles they would have risen in anger. "I am not a hot head!" He snarled.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Inuyasha!" She warned. He froze immediately, turning away.

"Keh!" He huffed.

Kagome grinned. "The little girl is Rin."

The archer nodded, and quirked a brow at his brother. The other nodded. "I am Elladan, and this is Elrohir."

Rin jumped forward and waved. "Hi." The identical beings glanced at each other amused. Elrohir knelt down smiling. "Hello, little one." She raced over to him and clasped her hands in front of her. "Thank you for saving us."

Elladan watched amused at the little girls' antics, but his amusement faltered when he caught Sesshomaru's wary eyes. Inwardly smirking, he realized that the little girl was under his protection, he felt the power rise out of him. "Ro." Elladan warned.

Elrohir nodded, catching the hint his brother threw at him. He stood up and turned away from the little girl. He also had felt the power that emanated from the taller of the two. The shorter one also held power but nothing compared to the taller one.

Elladan, satisfied that the taller brother Sesshomaru lowered his guard a bit, titled his head. "Are you wizards?"

Inuyasha gaped. "What?"

Kagome gasped. "A wizard is a magical being."

Elladan furrowed his brows and nodded. "I sense power in the two of you."

Inuyasha felt his mouth turn down slightly confused. "Are you youkai?" He asked sniffing the air.

It was Elrohir's turn to be confused. "What is youiku?" He paused and frowned trying the word again. "Youkai?" Elladan turned his head slightly. "We're elves."

Kagome grinned. "How exciting." She clapped her hands together. Rin stood to the side baffled, looking back and forth between her companions and the identical beings that were really nice.

She walked over to Sesshomaru and looked up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

The title caught the twin's attention. They turned their heads and stared at him. His gaze never wavered.

"When are we going home?" Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru now satisfied that these two held no ill against them, looked down at the little girl at his side. "Soon." Was all he said.

Rin sighed. "I'm hungry." She whispered softly, hoping no one heard her. Four beings turned and glanced at her. The words passed easily in the wind to the two elves and youkai who still regarded one another in wary contemplation.

Lifting his head to the wind, Sesshomaru sniffed slightly. "There is a river near by."

Rin grinned and spun around in a circle. "I can go fishing?" She asked exuberated.

Sesshomaru nodded, and tilted his head in the direction of the river. She twirled around happily and started to dart off towards it.

Elladan lifted his head firmly and shook his head. "There are still orcs about."

She stopped in mid stride and froze. The sight amused Elrohir as he noticed her left foot hung poised above the earth and her arms outstretched on either side. She didn't move an inch, holding herself perfectly still.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air again and shook his head. "Nothing is in the air. You can move Rin."

"Yes." She dropped her foot to the ground and remained in place however. "Is it safe to go fishing, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Elladan frowned, and Elrohir followed suit. Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly. Turning away from the twins, he walked behind her in the direction of the river.

Inuyasha and Kagome both shrugged and watched them exit the forest. "If he can't smell any of those foul beasts, then there are none around near by." Inuyasha turned his head to the twins.

They glanced at each other curiously, but followed them towards the river. The twins slipped into their own language, while Inuyasha and Kagome walked ahead of them. They exited the trees a few minutes later and stood there watching as Rin hiked up her orange kimono, and placed her feet in the cool water. Inuyasha turned his head looking for Sesshomaru and saw him seated against a tree. He gazed out across the river, and Inuyasha knew immediately his senses were open to everything that surrounded them. The twins leaned against another tree, speaking in hushed tones watching them all curiously. Rin hopped in the water, and Kagome pulled her pants up to slip her feet into the cool liquid.

Walking over to his brother, Inuyasha sat down beside him. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly, and his gaze shifted but his head didn't move. "Is there nothing better for you to do then irritate me?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Drop it already. Back there, you told me to keep my emotions in check, why?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly. Opening them again he shook his head. "It is of no matter. Stay alert." With that Sesshomaru got to his feet walking over to the river and stood there with his arm crossed over his chest.

Elladan watched the others closely as he spoke with Elrohir. Nothing passed his notice. The brother's were at odds with each other. He knew they were brothers' almost instantly when he glanced at them up close. Their features were so similar that had the younger been older, they could have passed as twins. Their differences were distinguishable though. The older brother was noble. The stance and way he held himself was evident, but looking at him near the river, the way he held himself, there was something deeper then he allowed to show.

Elrohir had noticed it also. They had been discussing the strange markings on the brother's faces, but they were at a loss as to their meaning. The only thing either of them had concluded was it must have been a symbol of their status or family. Their conversation had halted when the older brother practically stalked across the stones to the rivers edge. Elladan noticed the stiff way he held himself, as though he were pouting.

Elrohir snickered, but Elladan shot him a glare which wiped the grin off his younger twins face. "What is the significance of that fluffy thing?" He asked trying to hold in his chuckle.

Shrugging, Elladan looked back at the older brother, Sesshomaru, and noticed that every so often the hand that lay across his chest would wander to the fur on his right shoulder and touch it briefly. He either didn't realize he was doing it, due to his distraction, or it was a sign that he was uncomfortable and used that particular item for reassurance. Elladan also noticed that the older brother didn't use his left arm at all, and he became curious about it. Not once did he notice the brother move that arm, which was hidden beneath the loose sleeves, figuring the arm injured, his gaze wandered over their clothing.

Their strange garb was loose fitting. Long white pants were on the older of the two. Black boots held the bottom in place. A long yellow and blue sash held the shirt in place. Sesshomaru had a black chest plate on, and at the top was a strange tooth like stone armor. Then there was that strange furry thing he carried over his right shoulder. The sleeves were long and covered the entire length of the arms and hid the hands. Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the younger brother who sat sulking under the tree.

This one wore all red, except for the white shirt underneath. The material looked soft, and almost shimmered in the light. The little girl wore a simple orange dress, but the patterns on her clothing were strange. The other one was dressed in long red pants and a simple white shirt.

Shaking his head, Elladan allowed his eyes to travel back to the older one of the group. Frowning, he knew that this one here was leader. There was wisdom in his eyes, much like their own father Elrond. His clothing was the most detailed and dramatic. However it was also simple. The brother's had long silver hair, like an elf's. But they weren't elves. Or Elladan didn't think they were. They were something more.

Glancing at his brother, he shrugged his shoulders. "That one there is our main worry. He trusts no one."

Elrohir nodded. "That little girl is sweet, reminds me of Arwen at that age."

Elladan chuckled. "Innocence is like that. She doesn't have a care in the world."

"The younger brother, Inu-" His mouth rolled around the words with difficulty. "He appears to be eager for approval from that one." His nose lifted in Sesshomaru's direction.

Elladan smirked. "They are at odds with one another. This Sesshomaru is difficult to figure out. Kagome seems nice enough."

"Inuyapsh is quick to anger."

Inuyasha knew the twins were talking about them, every once in awhile he could hear them utter their names, although strange in the language they were speaking in, the names were easy enough to pick out. Frowning, he snorted. Kagome wandered over to him and sat down, lifting her knees to her chest and hugging them.

"You seem to know something about them." Inuyasha sighed, not looking in her direction.

"They said they were elves."

Inuyasha nodded. "What is an elf?"

"In my world, they are said to be tall and elegant beings. Almost cat like. They are myths though." Kagome smiled.

"Dogs and cats hate one another." Inuyasha smirked. His eyes trailing over to the twins.

Kagome placed her hand on her mouth to hide her smile.

"What is a wizzzurd?" Inuyasha stumbled through the strange word.

"A wizard? They are magical beings who use different sources as power. In the books we have back home, there are good wizards and bad. The good wizards use nature and things around them for their magic, while the bad ones use darkness. Much like Naraku."

Inuyasha snarled under his breath. Kagome smiled at him.

"They don't seem to know what a youkai is." She sighed lowering her chin into her knees.

"It would be wise to keep that to ourselves, don't you think?" Inuyasha glanced at her.

She nodded. "I don't think they would trust us."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't care." He looked up at the sky, which was growing darker in the lowering light. "I wonder if I am still a hanyou."

"Well you don't look like one, Inuyasha."

"Look at all the fish I caught." Rin called out from the river bank. Quickly twisting around she raced over to Sesshomaru and began to call out to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, look at all the fish I caught." She held up her three flopping fish to show him, but he didn't glance at her, only nodded his head. Seeing that as a sign of approval, she giggled and almost lost one of her catch as it flopped helplessly in her hand.

Kagome smiled, and quickly stood up. "We should start a fire and eat. Can you get some wood, Inuyasha?"

Muttering under his breath, he stared at her.

"What a good boy." She grinned, flashing white teeth at him, while patting his head.

"Will you stop doing that?" He growled.

Kagome laughed, and walked over to Rin who now currently hopped on the stones trying to catch the slippery fish that flopped around on them.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly, and eyed them as they tried to grip the flopping thing. Both were now on their hands and knees patting the ground trying to still its movements. Turning his head back to the river, he sighed.

Elladan shook his head as he watched the strange group they had stumbled across. Elrohir was laughing softly as he watched the little girl, who reminded both of them of their own sister. The twins walked forward, and Elrohir quickly swooped down and caught the flopping fish in his hand. "Looks like a good meal you caught here, little Rin." He said musically.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly again and watched as the archer snatched up the fish and began conversing with Kagome and Rin. He felt uneasy, but he was uncertain as to why. It had nothing to do with the twins, but something in the air made the hair on the nape of his neck stand up. Snarling low in his throat, Elrohir looked up at him quickly. Thinking it had something to do with him being close to this child, he backed up a little.

Elladan had also heard the low growl and raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru had his eyes on Elrohir, but Elladan noticed it wasn't directed to his twin. Frowning, he lifted his gaze to the woods across the river and listened carefully.

Inuyasha felt the air change suddenly. It was so slight but he noticed it immediately, and he hopped to his feet quickly. Sniffing the air, he slowly approached his brother. "What is it?" Sensing the stress erupting from his brother, and the change in his relaxed stance, Inuyasha put his guard up instantly.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to travel from the twin and roam across the river. "It isn't here. Something…" Narrowing his eyes dangerously, he turned away from the water and sniffed the air.

Inuyasha waited. The sudden change in Sesshomaru meant something dangerous was a foot. The narrowed eyes, the agitated stance, the faint frown that deepened suddenly, the short breaths, and the growl all alerted him that evil was near.

Even the air had changed from its calm aura, to one crackling with power. Frowning, Inuyasha glanced around him nervously. The hair on his neck rose, and he shivered. Hissing through clenched teeth, he spun around looking for the source of it. "What _is_ that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Danger Approaches**

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other confused. "What?" They said in unison.

"That aura." Inuyasha growled.

The twins were dumbfounded.

"They don't sense it." Sesshomaru muttered quietly.

Both twins looked at each other again. They stood and looked around them. "What do you sense?"

"Something dark." Sesshomaru hissed. Walking away from the rivers edge, he sat by a tree and leaned against it, seemingly comfortably. He pulled his leg up and sat there quietly.

The twins stared at Inuyasha for some kind of explanation, but he shrugged. "His moods change all the time. We have to stay alert, I suppose. If he can sense darkness, then evil is around." The twins nodded, quickly speaking in their language.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru quickly, but a slight nod from him eased her worried thoughts, and she began humming quietly as she and Kagome prepared the fish.

"Did you gather any wood, Inuyasha?"

"What?" He spun around and glared at her.

"Well, we need wood to make a fire, you know." She stated pointedly.

"I know that, but you have two feet." A rock flew out of no where and smacked him sharply in the back of the head. Raising his hand and spinning around he glared at the only person who was in that direction. "Sesshomaru!" He snarled. Another rock flew out of Sesshomaru's right hand and landed smack in the center of his forehead. Stumbling backwards he tripped and landed on the ground.

"Get the wood, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered softly.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha gathered himself to his feet and glared at his brother angrily.

Sesshomaru fingered another rock and flipped it into his palm. Raising his eyes to Inuyasha his mouth quirked slightly.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going." He growled. Stomping off he entered the woods seething.

"He's sulking." Kagome giggled.

Rin grinned and let her eyes trail after him. "He reminds me of Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru always throws rocks at Jaken."

Kagome smiled brightly. Elladan and Elrohir only shook their heads in quiet wonder. Elrohir quickly vanished into the woods, and Elladan sat beside the girls. "Here." He handed Kagome a small dagger. "To clean the fish." Gratefully she took it and watched as Elladan showed Rin how to pull the scales off the fish. Inuyasha came out of the woods with an arm full of wood and dropped them at Kagome's feet.

"See, now that wasn't too hard, now was it?"

He flashed her a full mouth of teeth, fangs and all and snarled. Stalking off to the rivers edge, he sat down and huffed.

"Don't pout Inuyasha." Kagome called out to him.

"I'm not pouting. Mind your own business."

Sesshomaru got to his feet and walked over to the fire, standing behind Rin he looked down and watched as Elladan showed her how to skin the fish. She was smiling. He kept his face expressionless as he watched them, although many unknown emotions raced through him. The feelings were all foreign to him and he frowned confused. Fighting with himself as he watched them, to his surprise he found himself kneeling on one knee before he could stop himself. Placing his hand on Rin's shoulder he felt her jump surprised. She looked over her shoulder and stared at the hand in bewilderment. Raising her eyes she gazed into the golden eyes of her Lord Sesshomaru, she smiled at him.

That smile caught him off guard, although he was uncertain as to why. She had smiled at him many times before, and he knew that it was her grin that was given only to him, when she was happy. Before he could do anything, he felt his mouth quirk up into a small smile of his own, which caused her eyes to widen slightly. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru dropped his hand, and got to his feet quickly. There was something about this world which was causing him to act strangely out of character.

Closing his eyes, he hid away everyone's look of confusion at his small display of affection and he felt a growl rise in his throat, but he swallowed it quickly. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru opened his eyes again and came face to face with his brother who stood there scrutinizing him curiously. Narrowing his eyes, he growled. "What do you want?"

"What is with you?" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru remained silent. Instead he stared at Inuyasha carefully, sniffing softly, trying to detect some of that human blood that had once flown through his veins. Try as he might to detect it, it was gone. Before him stood a full youkai. His nose had never failed him before, so he knew that whatever this place was had made all this happen. Furrowing his brows, he stared at Inuyasha hard. Lifting the corner of his mouth he sniffed again to make sure. "You're not a hanyou any longer, little brother."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his eyebrows shot up under his thick bangs. "Wha-?"

Sesshomaru turned away looking to the river again. 'This should be interesting.' He mused.

Inuyasha stood there gaping. Sesshomaru turned around and regarded his brother amused. Easing his eyebrows, he shook his head. "That leaves you with a problem, Inuyasha."

"Oh? What's that?"

Sesshomaru smirked and turned away again. "That is up to you to find out."

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha turned away and sat down beside the fire. The fish was almost cooked and his stomach began to respond to the smell. "That smells good." He sniffed deeply.

Kagome grinned. "I agree, I'm hungry."

Elrohir came out of the woods carrying two packs with him, and placed them next to his brother. Seating himself beside Elladan, he glanced at the fish, but pulled out some lembas for himself and his twin. Rin crawled over to them and inspected the bread like stuff in his hand.

"What is that?" She asked looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Elrohir smiled. "It's lembas. Would you like to try some?"

She nodded eagerly, her stomach rumbling softly. She giggled and sat back on her heels, holding her stomach. Elrohir broke off a small piece of the lembas and passed it to her winking as she took a bite quickly. "Hey, this is good." She beamed.

Everyone except Sesshomaru was seated beside the fire, eating fish and the lembas that the twins had with them, talking casually. Questions were passed back and forth, and then there were stories that were added. The sun was quickly setting, when Elrohir finally glanced over his shoulder looking at Sesshomaru. "Is he going to eat?"

Inuyasha shrugged. Rin piped up and grinned. "He doesn't eat human food."

Elrohir frowned but shrugged. Getting to his feet, he walked over to the river and started cleaning his hands and face. Rin raced over and followed suit, and he got an idea smiling secretly to himself. Using his right hand, he scooped a bit of water in it and flicked it in her direction. She squeaked and stared at him wide eyed for a second before her mouth dropped open at his innocent look.

She gasped and dropped both her hands into the water and pushed it at him. Elrohir grinned but his smile erased quickly as he got a face full of water soaking him thoroughly. That had done it, the water fight had begun.

Inuyasha shook his head, and looked pointedly at Elladan who laughed quietly. Kagome smiled seeing the girl play in the water, splashing the elf, and him gently splashing her in return. When it was over, they had both managed to soak themselves to the bone, and walked up to the fire dripping.

Sesshomaru had frowned when the first squeak had left Rin, and had turned his head slightly seeing what had caused it. The water began flying in all directions, and he had stepped further away to avoid the splashes. Turning his gaze away, he felt his frown deepen hearing the laughter erupt from both of them. Uncertain as to why it irritated him so much, he walked back over to a tree and sat down leaning his back against it, watching silently.

When they had finished, he had half expected Rin to race to him for his fur to dry off, but she didn't this time. Instead she sat beside the fire as Kagome used a soft blanket supplied by the twins, to dry her off. Frowning, turning his gaze away from the strange sight of Rin being coddled, he closed his eyes.

Rin yawned and stretched, seated in Kagome's lap, and blinked as sleep was beginning to over come her.

"Are you tired?" Kagome whispered.

Rin nodded, yawning again. Elrohir chuckled, and swatted his brother's hand away. "Will you stop that?"

Elladan laughed. "You look like a drowned rat." But he lowered his hand from Elrohir's hair.

Shaking his head, he noticed Kagome wrap her arms around Rin. "Is she cold?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "You got her plenty wet. Next time, do that when the sun is still up."

Elrohir smiled gently. "Here." He reached into his bag and pulled out a blanket handing it to Kagome.

Wrapping it tightly around the little girl, Kagome placed her close to the fire but far enough away so she wouldn't get too hot. Rin curled up around the blanket and sighed happily. "It smells like cimanim."

Elladan stole a look with Elrohir and chuckled. "At least that and not mint."

Elladan narrowed his eyes. "Careful, you little terror."

Elrohir put on a face of mock hurt. "Who are you calling a terror?" The twins began bantering back and forth while the rest of the group finally fell to sleep, listening to the soft laughter of the elves. Elladan and Elrohir stayed awake, listening to nature and keeping the fire built. Glancing over their shoulders, they noticed Sesshomaru with his eyes closed.

"Do you think he's sleeping?" Elrohir whispered.

Elladan shook his head. Before he was able to respond, Rin began whimpering in her sleep. The twins frowned and watched her silently. She was curling up into a tighter ball under the blanket, and her little feet began moving as though she was racing from something. The twins glanced at each other for a moment before her whimpers got louder, and she cried out.

"What would be chasing her in her dreams?" Elrohir whispered softly.

Elladan shook his head, staring at the little girl sadly. Elrohir got up and placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. Rin jerked awake quickly with tears in her eyes, and sniffled, remaining still. She noticed that one of the twins was beside her and she lifted her eyes to him curiously. "It's ok, little one." Elrohir whispered, still rubbing her back.

She shivered and curled closer to him. Her eyes trailed over to Lord Sesshomaru and she saw his eyes widen in surprise. Frowning, she closed her eyes again and fell back to sleep.

Sesshomaru had gotten used to her nightmares. He had always left her to fend for herself regarding them, due to her having to fight her own demons. He couldn't fight them for her, especially when they were only dreams. When she had cried out, he had allowed his eyes to slip open, watching her silently. When the elf had gotten up to comfort her, he had grown angry. Frowning, he watched in silence as the one named Elrohir began rubbing her back in comfort. What made him even angrier was when she had curled up closer to the elf, and Sesshomaru felt his heart jump into his throat.

Gasping softly when her eyes trailed over and locked with his for a moment, Sesshomaru felt the strangest feeling enter his chest and remained there long after she had closed her eyes and had gone back to sleep. Confused, he sat there silently and watched them. Elrohir remained at her side, seemingly unaware of him being looked at, while Elladan conversed with him softly.

Looking away, Sesshomaru frowned deeper. Keeping watch across the river, morning came without anymore incident. Standing up taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods, quietly pondering what this strange feeling was that had taken over him that night.

It was early morning, and everyone was awake. Rin was prancing about, humming to herself, as the twins prepared breakfast. Kagome and Inuyasha sat side by side looking around for Sesshomaru.

Elladan looked over. "He left early this morning. He wouldn't go far would he?"

Rin danced over. "He is never far." She sang.

Elrohir smiled sadly. "What were you dreaming about last night, Rin?"

She stopped briefly. Placing her finger to her lips she shrugged. "Can't remember." Twirling away, she danced over to where she had seen Sesshomaru the night before. She knew she had had a nightmare, but she couldn't remember what it was about. Every time she had woken before she would always search for Lord Sesshomaru. She would find him in the camp somewhere near her and she would fall back asleep knowing he was nearby. Sighing, she had always felt comforted to know that he was there; last night had been no exception. But last night, the elf had comforted her and she felt happy. Now she felt guilty. Sesshomaru's surprised gaze didn't go unnoticed by her.

Rin looked into the trees, searching and found him standing still looking at the sliver of moon that was faint. He always looked at the moon. Walking over to him she stopped beside him and looked up. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

He didn't move. Sesshomaru had heard her approach, but he was too frazzled by these strange feelings overwhelming him to answer. They stood there for a few long minutes, before he looked down at her. She was staring at the moon also, which made him smile proudly. Wiping the smile off his face quickly, he shook his head and turned away. "Come Rin."

She grinned and raced after him happy that he had spoken to her. So he wasn't angry with her. Happily, she danced back into the clearing and raced back over to the fire. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's sudden appearance from the trees and felt relieved that he was indeed not far away as Rin had said. She wasn't sure why she even cared, considering how many times he had tried to kill his own brother. But something inside her told her that something was changing with the full youkai.

She stood up and stretched and glanced over the camp. Elrohir was seated in a tree softly humming to himself, while his brother was off doing something. Inuyasha was perched on a rock in the center of the river, pawing at the rushing water, and Rin was now racing around the fire with her arms outstretched. Looking back at Inuyasha, she smiled. She loved him, but she wished he would notice her feelings, or admit his own. Sighing, she wandered over to the river and called out.

"Inuyasha!"

He lifted his head. "What? Want me to get more firewood?" He scoffed.

"Don't get angry, all I wanted was to see what you were doing."

"Who's angry?" He growled, lowering his hand quickly into the river, trying to catch the fish that swam by.

Shaking her head, she turned away, but faced a black chest plate. Looking up, Sesshomaru was looking at her curiously. "Oops." She whispered. "Sorry."

Sesshomaru lifted his head, and turned his gaze to his brother, trying to ignore her. Shaking his head, he noticed his brother was more dog like ever since his hanyou blood changed. Smirking, he turned his eyes to Kagome again. "You know his human blood is gone right?"

She nodded. "Must you remind me of that?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Seems it is the fate of this blood line. At least one falls in love with a human."

"What would you know about it?" She said angrily. Turning away, she huffed. "This is ridiculous."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Kagome?"

She stopped. "What do you want?"

He waved her over slowly. Leaning over he whispered into her ear. "Tell him to sit."

Her mouth dropped open shocked. "Why?"

"Because he is in the middle of the river, perched precariously on a rock."

She giggled. "I have only done that when he gets out of line."

Shrugging, Sesshomaru looked back over to his brother.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru silently pondering his suggestion. Looking back at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had been right about him being carelessly perched on the rock. His feet were placed wide apart and his hands braced him until he dipped them into the water trying to catch a swimming fish. It would be funny. "Hey, Inuyasha!" She called out to him.

He turned his head slightly his eyes watching a fish carefully.

"Sit boy!"

His face lifted briefly in surprise before the rosary around his neck glowed white and pulled him into the water with a rather large splash.

Sesshomaru felt his lips twitch at the corners. Nodding his thanks to Kagome, he turned away from the river. "I find that rather amusing. It should cool him down a bit."

Inuyasha came out of the water sputtering angrily. "What was that for?" He yelled in outrage. Making his way to the rivers edge, he stalked up to Kagome sticking his nose in her face.

"Why are you asking me? I was asked to do it." Kagome giggled.

Rin stood by the fire holding her hands over her mouth trying to suppress her giggles, while Elrohir had climbed out of his tree and stood there stunned. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder smiling. "Walk with me, Inuyasha. I needed you to be cool before we spoke."

Inuyasha's gaze trailed after Sesshomaru his eyes narrowing in silent pondering.

"Be a good boy will you?" Kagome grinned patting his head.

Slapping her hand away, he snarled. "Will you stop treating me like a dog?" Storming over to his brother carefully, he slumped against a tree, seating himself with his legs crossed. Sesshomaru stood with his back to him. "What do you want?"

"Always impatient, aren't you?" Sesshomaru placed his hand over his chest thinking.

Inuyasha nodded. "Are you going to tell me? Or leave me to figure it out on my own?"

Sesshomaru looked over his left shoulder slightly. "Have you noticed anything different about this place?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Like what?"

"Strange sensations, feelings, the aura in the wind?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Of course I have, you know that."

Sesshomaru turned around and squatted close to his brother. "I sense evil here." He hissed.

"Keh." Inuyasha sniffed indignantly. "I sense something different with you. That's what I notice."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I must admit that this place has put me through strange sensations." Shaking his head, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "However, that is not why I need to speak with you."

Inuyasha frowned, sniffing the air he locked gazes with his brother. "I smell it also."

"Keep your anger and emotions under control, Inuyasha. You have grown up knowing a hanyou's way of life. It is much different with full youkai blood."

Inuyasha frowned deeper. "I don't understand."

Sesshomaru growled frustrated. "You have seen what I can do, but I had years to learn how to control it. I also had father's guidance. You did not. You have been a full youkai for only a day. If you allow your emotions to control you, you will loose yourself. You remember when you lost Tessaiga and your youkai blood took over you?"

Inuyasha nodded shivering.

"It will happen again, but it will be worse because your human blood has been erased." Sesshomaru stood up and sniffed the air sharply. "Something comes. It is close."

Inuyasha hopped to his feet. "I will remember what you said. If I need help, will you provide it?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Have Kagome tell you to sit. I am sure it will knock some sense into you." Pausing he smirked. "If you become too emotional in battle, you will have a bit of assistance from me."

Elladan raced out of the trees at that moment. "Ro! Wargs!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Strange Emotions**

Inuyasha gasped. "That is what we smelled?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. "I suggest we get out of here."

Inuyasha twisted around and raced to Kagome's side. "Get on my back." She nodded and jumped onto his back without argument. "What about Rin?"

Sesshomaru walked over to them and stood beside her. Reaching down he scooped her into his arm, and whispered to her. "Hold on."

Rin was speechless. However she gripped the pelt that hung over his shoulder, and buried her face into it. The youkai brothers glanced at each other, and then back at the twins. Without a word between them, they raced off across the river towards the trees on the other side. The sounds of pursuit grew closer, and Elladan cursed under his breath.

The twins skidded to a halt. "We can't outrun them." Elrohir turned around facing the river.

Sesshomaru hissed in annoyance. Those twins had helped them before. "Inuyasha!" He snarled.

The younger youkai spun around quickly. "What?"

Sesshomaru approached him. "Take Rin."

Gaping, Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

"Take her and Kagome to safety."

"I can help." Inuyasha argued.

Shaking his head firmly, Sesshomaru growled. "Not until you learn to keep your emotions in check! Take her and go!"

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Sesshomaru whispered in Rin's ear. "Stay with them. Do not wander."

"Ye…yes my lord." She whispered fearfully.

Inuyasha bolted off leaving the twins and Sesshomaru standing waiting for the 'wargs' to approach.

Standing next to the twins who both stood ready with weapons drawn, he stood still and listened to the crashing of water and foliage.

"What can you tell me about them?" Sesshomaru snarled.

Elrohir didn't look over, but hissed through his clenched teeth. "Large, blood hounds. They are evil and will not hesitate to tear anything in their path apart."

Smiling, Sesshomaru nodded.

Elladan piped up. "There are many. Eighteen or so."

Elrohir nodded, and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Many?" Lifting his hand to his face, he concentrated on his energy whip. His fingers turned green and he waited. The first warg that came through the trees surprised the youkai standing there. The appearance of it was a large misshapen dog. Hardly the size he would be in his true form, but he curled his lip at the size of the jowls. The archer had taken it down without incident, but more came crashing through the trees moments later, snapping their jaws with fury.

Sesshomaru snarled. The warg nearest him, stopped confused. Snapping its jaws, it regarded the strange being standing there. Growling low in its throat, it jumped at him. Sesshomaru flicked his hand, his whip shooting out catching the warg by surprise. The warg darted out of the way quickly and backed up slowly. This foe was different. Snapping its jaws again, others joined it.

Sesshomaru grinned. Jumping forward, he flicked his wrist again, letting his energy whip fly out cutting some down, as others scrambled out of the way. The twins were too busy with their own to see what was going on behind them, but they had felt the difference in the air.

A large warg warily watched this strange being, as he flicked his wrist cutting down more wargs. He was killing its pack. Snarling with rage, it stalked this being, carefully. Trying to remain out of this strange looking elf's sight, it watched looking for a sign of weakness.

Sesshomaru had sensed a warg behind him, and knew that it was watching his movements. Without warning, Sesshomaru jumped into the air, twisting around and flicked his wrist out, catching the larger warg by surprise. The green energy whip lashed out, licking the ground in front of the beast, and it snarled backing up. Growing impatient by this dog like creatures fast movements, Sesshomaru growled and flicked his wrist again, knowing that the warg would change direction, he twisted his wrist quickly as the whip lashed out, causing it to lift suddenly and land where Sesshomaru predicted the beast to land.

The warg had seen the whip coming, and darting to its right, howling with rage as this being changed the whips direction as quickly as the warg had moved. It licked its right flank causing it to growl with pain, and it limped out of the way as the whip lashed out again. Snapping its jaws in rage, it jumped out at the last minute hoping to at least take a chunk out of this weird elf. Knowing its life was short as the whip darted out again; it barred its teeth and was able to embed its teeth into this beings arm.

Hissing, Sesshomaru pulled his arm back tearing it out of the beast's teeth and the whip lashed out cutting the thing in half. Snorting, Sesshomaru looked around him but the rest had run off. Elladan now knelt beside Elrohir who was holding his side, panting.

"Are you alright?" Elladan asked over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru snarled, and looked at his arm. "I'm fine."

Elrohir looked at Sesshomaru and saw the blood through the white sleeve. "We have to get to the others."

Elladan glanced over his shoulder, and saw the torn sleeve of Sesshomaru's shirt. "Let me look at your arm."

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru lifted his arm allowing the sleeve to fall showing the wound. "It will heal quickly. There is no need."

Elrohir noticed the lack of movement from the left arm and frowned as Sesshomaru didn't use it to lift his right sleeve. "Is your left arm broken?"

Sesshomaru lowered his right arm and shook his head. "There is no arm."

The twins looked at each other surprised. "No arm?" They exclaimed in unison. "What happened to it?"

"Ask Inuyasha sometime." Sesshomaru sniffed, turning around walking away from them.

Elladan helped Elrohir to his feet and both followed after Sesshomaru speaking rapidly to each other in elvish. Sesshomaru ignored them, sniffing out Rin's scent. It didn't take them long to find them amongst the trees, and Rin gasped when she saw the blood on Sesshomaru's shirt. A small nod from him eased her worries, and she raced to Elrohir who slumped against a tree with his brother's help.

Inuyasha frowned, noticing Sesshomaru's eyes narrow as he watched Rin approach the injured elf, and felt his eyes widen in surprise. "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

Looking up, Kagome sighed looking at Inuyasha. "Yes?"

"Look." Inuyasha pointed to his brother who still stared at the elves and Rin who was fussing over the injured twin.

Kagome allowed her eyes to travel to Sesshomaru and she noticed his narrowed eyes and her gaze shifted to Rin and Elrohir. "Well that is new." She muttered. "I think he's jealous."

"Keh! Sesshomaru jealous?" He snorted. "I highly doubt that. He has no heart."

Kagome shook her head. "We are in a strange world, Inuyasha. We all have been acting rather strange."

Inuyasha squatted next to her and they both silently watched Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt that feeling fill his chest again. It was the same one as the night before, and he felt his mouth pull into a frown. Not knowing what to do, he turned away from the sight and turned his eyes to the sky. 'What is this feeling I'm having?' He asked himself. His chest felt heavy, and tight. Never experiencing it before, he glanced down at the ground remaining silent. Somehow he felt out of control. Glancing over his shoulder again, he allowed his eyes to wander back to Rin, who was still kneeling beside the twins, helping Elladan wrap the wound in his brother's side.

Furrowing his brows deeper, he forced himself to turn away from the sight. His breathing hitched and he felt his shoulders slump. Growling low in his throat, he tried to shake the image that burned in his mind. Sesshomaru couldn't erase it, no matter how hard he attempted to think of something else.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think he realizes what it is he's feeling." Gathering her feet, she stood up and walked over to the twins. "Rin, why don't you go see how Sesshomaru is doing?"

Rin looked up at her surprised. "Do you think he's hurt really bad?" Her brown eyes widened worried and looked over at Lord Sesshomaru. Getting to her feet quickly, she raced over to him. His back was stiff and he looked angry. Slowing her run, she took a deep breath. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She whispered.

He stiffened even more. Rin stopped. Standing next to him, she waited.

Sesshomaru relaxed slightly. Looking down at her his eyes met hers. "Yes?"

"Does your arm hurt?" She whispered her hand reaching up to finger his torn hakama.

He frowned and shook his head. He didn't utter a word, but stood stone still when her hand slipped into his. The physical contact almost took his breath away, but he felt a little comforted by the small contact, and wrapped his fingers around hers. Frowning deeper, he whispered. "You are not hurt?"

She shook her head, and grinned widely. Her lord Sesshomaru had never held her hand before and she was so happy that she found it hard to contain the excitement. Rin giggled, which made his mouth twitch slightly.

Kagome watched the odd sight amused, and turned her eyes when Inuyasha walked up to them, his gaze locked on Rin and Sesshomaru. "What is going on?" Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome looked back at the twins, who were also watching the two closely. "I'm not sure."

"I have never seen him show any signs of emotion, and yet…" Inuyasha crouched down.

"I think you two should be careful." She whispered to the twins, who glanced at her confused. "Sesshomaru is not acting like himself at all, and I don't know what he will do."

Elrohir frowned confused. "I do not understand."

Inuyasha sighed. "Where we are from, Sesshomaru is ruthless, heartless. He shows no mercy or fear. But this place has changed him somehow. He doesn't know emotion, so what ever is going on with him will make him unpredictable."

Elladan looked over his shoulder.

Kagome sighed. "He is very protective over Rin where we are from, and mixed with these emotions he is feeling will only fuel his anger. I think he is feeling jealousy. When I first met him, he was black hearted. Then he changed somehow, I think Rin has changed him. Now this place adding emotions to his usual calm and stoic nature…" She shook her head.

Elrohir nodded, and sat up a little. "I see. I have a younger sister." He whispered.

Elladan grinned. "Rin reminds us of Arwen, when she was that age. I think perhaps we should go to Imladris. Perhaps father can help them?" He turned his gaze to his twins.

Elrohir nodded. "We can get ada to send for Mithrandir."

Kagome stood up, and called for Rin. The little girl glanced over her shoulder, and then up at Sesshomaru.

He frowned, but nodded. Her little hand slipped from his, and he lifted it looking at it. It felt cold now. Sighing, he took a shaky breath, lowering his hand to his side again. Kagome approached him cautiously. "Sesshomaru?"

His frown deepened.

"Will you let me look at your arm?" She asked from behind him.

Turning his head slightly, he wondered if perhaps allowing her to do so, would give him ample excuse to ask her about his strange feelings. Growling low in his throat, she took that as a warning and backed up. "You may, yes." She walked over and they both sat down in the grass. Reaching her hands out, she rolled up the sleeves of his hakama, and winced at the torn flesh.

"Are you alright?" She asked, not referring to his wounds.

He frowned. "You tell me."

"You know I'm not talking about your injuries right?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. So that had been her reason for coming. An excuse in her own right. Smiling at how smart this girl was, he lowered his head, allowing his hair to fall forward. "I do."

"What are you feeling?"

Groaning, and keeping his eyes on her hands as she wiped away the blood on his arm, he frowned. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Do you know what jealousy is?" She whispered. They were well out of ear shot, so the others overhearing them was virtually impossible. Looking up with only her eyes, she saw his shake of head. "Let me see." Taking a deep breath she frantically tried to think up a way to explain it. "I know how protective you are over Rin. Letting her fall into danger is one thing you never allow. Jealousy is a feeling of possessiveness. It isn't a good feeling." He nodded, sighing. "Elladan and Elrohir, being nice to her, are making you angry isn't it?"

His eyes narrowed at that. "Angry, and…" He paused thinking. "I feel…" Sesshomaru was at a loss for words.

Kagome smiled lifting her head. "Lonely?"

He looked at her sharply.

"You are so used to having Rin to yourself, that now you feel lonely because she is being entertained by someone other then yourself. Jealousy is a part of that. They aren't trying to take her away from you. I think they find her laughter and innocence lifting. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "What is happening to me?" He whispered.

"It's happening to us all, Sesshomaru." Kagome began wrapping his arm in the gauze that she carried in her bag. "My feelings for Inuyasha are stronger now."

Sesshomaru looked at her, eyes widening. "What are your feelings for the hanyou anyway?"

"Weren't you the one who said he wasn't a hanyou anymore?" Kagome smiled.

"You love him, don't you?"

Kagome nodded, tying the end of the gauze and peering at her handy work.

"I…I…" For the second time in his lift, Sesshomaru found himself speechless.

"Your welcome." She grinned. "If you find yourself, feeling anything, don't hesitate to ask me. I will keep what ever you say a secret to keep your pride intact."

He smiled at that, nodding. "I find myself smiling; normally I smiled out of anger and irritation. But now it is different."

"Happiness." Kagome stood up and brushed her knees. "I really need to have a bath." She looked at her dust covered arms, and shuddered. "Don't fight what you are feeling, Sesshomaru. When we get back to our era, then you can, but here it seems to feed off us fighting it."

Sesshomaru growled. His hair still covered his face. "You are a smart girl. Tell me something."

Kagome knelt down again, looking at him.

"What is the purpose of physical contact?" He didn't lift his head, but his eyes met hers.

"Comfort. Knowing that something is there, when you need it to be." She shrugged. "There are many forms of contact. That fur you wear. You seem relieved when you touch it knowing it is there."

He nodded. "When she held my hand, I was surprised because she had never held my hand before. I think Rin is confused and frightened by what is happening."

"She is seeing another side of you, which you had locked up. She loves you regardless of how you act, Sesshomaru. You are like a father to her."

He lifted his head sharply. "Father?"

"You protect her like a father would, you comfort her in your own way, when she is frightened, and you show her safety. That is nothing less then a father would show his child. A father's love is never ending."

Sesshomaru sucked in his breath. "I see."

Kagome stood again. "Can you smell any hot springs around here?"

Sesshomaru looked up, his hair falling away from his face. Sniffing the air, he shook his head.

"Figures, how about water?"

He nodded. "I hear a waterfall in that direction." He tilted his head to their left and she smiled.

-------------------------------------

Elrohir looked at Kagome and Sesshomaru, and then turned his head to Inuyasha, who was crouched next to the twins. "What happened to his arm?"

Inuyasha looked at him confused. "Which?" He grinned.

"His left arm, I thought it was broken, but he said it was gone. I was told to ask you about it." Elrohir sighed.

Inuyasha felt his grin widen. "I cut it off."

Elladan and Elrohir felt their eyes widen dramatically. "Why?" They asked in unison.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Long story."

Elladan frowned. "Why do you two hate each other so?"

Elrohir nodded, shifting against the tree he was leaning against. "You are siblings."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That is something you will have to ask him. He hates me because of my mixed blood."

The twins looked at each other.

"My mother was human." Inuyasha lifted his gaze to look at Sesshomaru. "He despises the fact I inherited our father's blood. To him I am only a weak half breed."

The twins nodded in understanding. "What is the significance of those markings on your faces?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I'm not sure. I think my father had them, maybe it's a dog thing."

"Dog?" Elladan muttered.

Elrohir shook his head. "Why does he have a crescent on his forehead and you do not?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I think he inherited it from his mother. Father only had one stripe on each cheek, like I do. But I think his mother had two. I really couldn't tell you for sure though."

Elladan grumbled again. "Dog?"

Inuyasha grinned. "That's right, dog. We are what they call inuyoukai."

"Which means?"

Inuyasha paused, wondering how he was going to get through this one. Kagome walked over and smiled. "Inuyasha is Dog like."

Elladan raised his eyebrow, and Inuyasha sighed relieved. "I see, and Sesshomaru means what?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Killing perfection. How about your names?"

Elrohir raised his own brows at Sesshoumaru's name. "Elladan is Elf man, and I am elf knight."

"Man?" Inuyasha glanced at Elladan.

"We are half elven. What does youkai mean?"

"Uhh."

Sesshoumaru walked over and snorted. "Demon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: History

Kagome and Inuyasha groaned. "Why did you say that?" Inuyasha fumed.

Shrugging, he smiled. "It's what it means. Inu is dog, and yasha is forest spirit. Inuyoukai is dog demon."

The twins shook their heads confused. Elladan sighed. "We will need to find camp for the night."

Kagome lifted her hand. "I know a place!"

Inuyasha and the twins glanced at her stunned.

"How about some place where there is water?" She grinned, which made Rin excited.

Sesshomaru smirked. "There is a waterfall near by."

Elrohir struggled to his feet, gasping as his side stretched with the effort, and Elladan winced slightly.

Kagome noticed this and her mouth fell open. "You are injured too."

Elladan shook his head quickly. "No, I was not touched."

Sesshomaru looked at him hard, searching for signs of injury and found none. "Then why do you flinch as though in pain?"

Elrohir smiled. "He feels what I feel because we are twins."

Snorting, Sesshomaru shook his head. "Shall we go?"

Rin pranced about the small clearing excited. Her excitement was catchy to everyone, and even Sesshomaru found himself watching her in amusement. He was going to try what Kagome had suggested by not holding his feelings inside, but he would have to keep them in check when unsure of what they were. "Rin?"

She stopped and smiled brightly. Looking at him, she felt her forehead crease slightly, but seeing his look of amusement she grinned wider. "Yes!" Running over to them, she followed them quickly.

Elladan, holding his brother upright, looked at Sesshomaru. "That is some nose you have if you can smell water from a distance."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I also knew you and your brother were following us."

Elrohir grinned. "See, I told you he knew we were there."

Elladan scoffed. "Keep walking."

Elrohir felt his smile widen. "You just don't like being proven wrong."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Will you stop rubbing it in?"

"Yes oh wise one." Elrohir chuckled. "You are older, so being wrong is hard for you."

Elladan snorted unelven like. "Hold your tongue runt."

Elrohir chuckled more, and then gasped when it stretched his wound.

Elladan winced again. "Stop it."

Nodding, Elrohir smiled now hearing the waterfall near. "I hear the water."

Elladan grinned. Rin beamed, and looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru in question. He nodded his permission to race ahead. Spinning around, she darted off leaving the five all smiling. "She is a nice distraction." Elrohir muttered.

Sesshoumaru looked him. "Distraction?"

"Her innocence is refreshing. It is nice to see." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head, his eyes trailing after _'his'_ Rin. Frowning, he wondered why he had used that particular term, 'his'. He growled lightly, and Elrohir got the hint.

"She reminds me of our sister." Elrohir smiled, trying to explain himself.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Your sister is Rin's age?"

Elrohir chuckled shaking his head. Elladan glared at his twin. "Will you stop laughing? Keep it up and I'll drop you."

"Arwen is older, by many years."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and they broke through the trees coming across a large pool fed by a rumbling waterfall. Elrohir grinned, followed by Elladan. Both stopped and the older twin helped his brother to the ground. Kagome looked at Inuyasha grinning.

"What?" He grumbled.

"What a good boy." She laughed petting his head. Then quickly danced out of the way.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Stop that!"

Giggling, Kagome raced over to Rin who was splashing in the water. Sesshoumaru stood and watched. Elladan looked up at him and wondered if questioning this one further would be wise. Taking a breath he opened his mouth. "Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai looked down. "Why did Inuyasha cut off your arm?"

Snorting, he looked to his brother who was squatted by the pool. "Because I tried to kill him."

The twins gasped. "Why would you want to kill your own brother?"

Tilting his head, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "It is a long story that I will not get into."

Elladan nodded, and shared a look with his twin. "Inuyasha told us that the markings on your faces were inherited by your parents. What do they signify?"

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment. "Status and type of youkai we represent."

Elladan and Elrohir both nodded. "Does your mother have those same markings?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the twins. "Me being the eldest, I have two stripes; the crescent moon was the only thing I inherited from my mother."

"Inuyasha being the youngest has only one, so your father was the youngest in his family?"

"I'm not sure." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I never met any of my father's siblings. If he had any I wouldn't know."

Lifting his head again, Sesshoumaru watched Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha by the water. Both girls were splashing in the water, having the time of their lives, while Inuyasha sat squatted like a dog at the edge. "You stink, Inuyasha, you should bathe." Sesshoumaru taunted.

The younger brother looked over his shoulder shooting his brother a glare. Snorting, Inuyasha looked away.

Smiling evilly, Sesshoumaru lowered his head slightly. Looking at a few lone rocks on the sandy shore, he bent down and scooped a few in his hands. Shifting his eyes to the twins who were watching amused, he stood tall and chucked one at his brother. It landed perfectly on the back of his head.

Snarling, Inuyasha inched to the side slightly.

Throwing another one, it hit Inuyasha in the same spot. The snarling grew louder, and Inuyasha inched more to his left. Holding his amusement inside, Sesshoumaru threw another one, this time, Inuyasha caught it in his hand and he looked at it. Tossing it over his shoulder, he ignored his brother.

Sesshoumaru was having the desired effect as he tossed another one. His brother was surely taking to his Inu blood acting very much dog like. This time, Inuyasha jumped to his feet dodging the rock. Throwing another one, Inuyasha caught it and threw it back. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru dropped the stones in his hands and raced to his brother's side with incredible speed, much faster then Inuyasha anticipated, and he yelped in surprise as his brother yanked him up by his shirt.

Smiling, Sesshoumaru sniffed. "You smell, have a bath!" Using his strength, he heaved Inuyasha into the water with a large splash. Turning away, Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome and Rin, who were laughing. Shrugging, he listened as Inuyasha came up from the water sputtering. "That is far from fair!" He growled.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, hearing his brother scrambling out of the water. "Do I have to throw you in again?"

Inuyasha snarled, his anger growing. Sesshoumaru turned around, looking at Inuyasha. He stood dripping, his hands at his sides, and he was heaving. "Hackles up, huh?"

Unknown to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was quite amused. This was actually turning out to be fun. Another strange feeling he was going through. Shaking his head, he smiled. "What now, Inuyasha?"

Snarling, the younger youkai darted forward, hoping to catch his brother by surprise, but Sesshoumaru was prepared, jumping out of the way, he kicked his foot out and tripped Inuyasha. Surprised, he caught himself quickly and flipped over. His irritation was showing.

"Keep your emotions in check, learn from this." Sesshoumaru hissed, bringing his hand out and shoving his brother back.

Inuyasha stumbled backwards. Jumping forward again, he was caught by the shirt and tossed to the side. "Think before you act."

Inuyasha growled, jumping at his brother again. Sesshoumaru chuckled, catching his brother by the neck and shoving him backwards again. "Too slow."

Crying out in frustration, Inuyasha stopped and stood there his lungs heaving from the effort. "What are you doing? Training me?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Now he catches on, you're pretty slow, Inuyasha."

Snarling, he scoffed. "I'm just getting warmed up." Without another word, he jumped at his brother who anticipated his every move, knowing his brother was going to do the same this time, he leapt to the side hoping his brother would do the same, and he did. Grinning, Inuyasha swatted at his brother's head, but Sesshoumaru ducked, and twisted out of the way, in time to place his foot out again and knock his brother to the ground.

"Better." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Get up."

Inuyasha gathered his feet and stood up. "How did you know what I was going to do?"

"Father trained me." Sesshoumaru smiled. "Again!"

Snarling, Inuyasha jumped and swatted, kicked and punched trying desperately to hit his brother, but by the time he ran out of breath, he still had yet to lay a hand on Sesshoumaru. Leaning over, he gasped trying to catch his breath.

"That's enough for now. Go back into the water." Sesshoumaru turned away, and Inuyasha grinned. Without warning, he darted to his brother and almost got him, but Sesshoumaru twisted around and caught his brother by the throat. "Now, now. You need a bath." Walking his brother to the pool, he unceremoniously dropped Inuyasha into the water.

Elladan and Elrohir had watched the whole thing, astounded by how fast Sesshoumaru was. They were amazed that the younger brother was unable to even catch the elder off guard. Sesshoumaru was definitely faster then any elf they had come across, actually both brothers were. "Impressive." Elrohir whispered.

Elladan nodded.

Inuyasha sat in the shallow water, glaring up at Sesshoumaru. "You are evil."

Grinning, Sesshoumaru nodded. "So I've been told."

Rin squeaked and slipped below the water, as her foot missed a foot hold, and Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes quickly. Kagome was at the other end, and no one was close enough to Rin to lift her out. Not knowing if she could swim, never seeing her do so before, he growled. Barring his teeth, shedding his pelt, he jumped into the water, diving below the surface where she had been. Seeing her easily, Sesshoumaru grabbed her tightly as she frantically tried to get up to the surface. They came out of the water quickly, and Rin wrapped her arms around him tightly, coughing out the water that had entered her lungs in her fear.

Sesshoumaru walked to the edge of the pool, holding her against him as his sodden clothing slowed him down. On dry land now, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and sobbed in fear. The small desperate hug, made him frown slightly. "It's alright now." He whispered. She nodded, and whispered sorry to him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"You're all wet now."

"Yes, I am." He wasn't sure what to say, but hugged her back briefly before placing her on her feet. His hair stuck to his clothing and face and he sighed. Usually when he bathed, he didn't have his clothes on. Now he was soaked, and he looked up. At least the sun was out. Brushing his hair from his face, he pushed it back over his shoulder. Grunting, he walked away from the pool and shook his head. Lifting his hand to his hair, he wrung it out and suggested they start a fire. The air was changing slightly, as a small breeze lifted.

"It will rain tonight." Sesshoumaru mused. "On a new moon yet."

Inuyasha froze. "New moon?" He exclaimed.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Slight problem, because I'm not sure what will happen." Leaning over he whispered into his brother's ear.

"Back home, the new moon makes me loose my youkai blood."

Snorting, Sesshoumaru frowned. "Are you saying you become human on the new moon?"

Nodding, Inuyasha planted himself down beside him.

"Interesting. I doubt that will happen here, Inuyasha." He put that bit of information into the back of his head.

"You were born on a lunar eclipse. Makes sense, actually."

Inuyasha gasped. "Really? You were there?"

Snorting, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. I was talking with father that night, which was before he raced off to Izayoi's side."

Snapping his fingers, Inuyasha nodded. "You told me this before. The night you asked him for Sou'unga and Tessaiga."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He looked at Inuyasha smirking. "You look like a wet dog."

"Look who's talking." Inuyasha grinned.

Rin walked up to them, rubbing her little arms. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

He looked at her quickly.

"I'm cold." Rin's teeth were chattering against the breeze that had started.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, and saw his pelt by the pool where he had dropped it. Getting to his feet, he retrieved it, and made his way back to the group who were now sitting in a circle. Elladan got to his feet informing them that he was off to get wood, and he disappeared quickly. Sesshoumaru sat down again and motioned Rin to come over, and she did, but climbed into his lap instead of sitting next to him like she always did. Surprised, he looked up and saw Kagome wink and he frowned. So she was behind some of this.

Shaking his head annoyed, he wrapped the pelt around Rin's tiny frame, and put his right arm around her protectively. It actually felt right. Grunting, Sesshoumaru felt Rin curl up against his warmer body, but still shivering because they were both wet. Growling, he tightened his hold on her. Normally she would take his pelt over to Ah'Un and curl up next to it if she was cold, but Ah'Un wasn't here.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look and both smiled. Perhaps Rin was having a positive effect on Sesshoumaru without him even realizing it. Kagome noticed his growls weren't ones of anger or discomfort, but ones of satisfaction and contentment. Smiling, she nodded.

Elladan came out of the woods, carrying branches and knelt down, and began making a fire. He then got up again and glanced at his injured twin and then at the others who were dripping wet. Inuyasha was shaking the water off him, annoying Kagome who told him to cut it out, as she was scooting closer to the fire. Sesshoumaru held Rin in his arm, with his pelt tightly around her, glaring at his brother in annoyance. Shrugging, he disappeared again into the woods, in search of food.

Rin shifted her position a little, feeling the heat from the fire now, and she put her hands on Sesshoumaru's arm holding onto it. Sesshoumaru looked down, her hands felt like ice. "You are still cold?"

She nodded, shivering. She turned her head and placed her ear against his chest, whimpering. Rin could hear his heart beat, and she snuggled closer.

Taken completely by surprise, he raised his head and stared at Kagome. She smiled and nodded. "Keep her warm, so she doesn't get a chill."

"She is already chilled." He hissed.

Inuyasha knelt down and leaned closer to the fire. "Elrohir, right?" He asked looking at the twin who was leaning against the tree still. A confirmed nod was his answer. "What can you tell us about this place?"

Frowning, Elrohir shifted his position. "What do you mean?"

"Those things earlier. Orcs and wargs you called them. I sensed evil emanating from them. What are they?"

The elf took a deep breath. "They are evil." He hissed. "They care about nothing, but torture and killing. Wargs are their beasts. Their pets I guess you would say. They have been coming out more frequently now, since Mordor has been awakened."

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other for a brief second. "Mordor?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"They are known as the black lands. In the last alliance, between elves and men, Sauron was defeated and his fortress in ruins. Now something different is happening, and evil has reawakened in Mordor. Sauron has returned." Elrohir shivered. "His plans are to take over Arda."

Inuyasha frowned. "What is Arda?"

"This world." Elrohir frowned.

"Why do those orcs smell so bad?" Inuyasha shook his head, wrinkling his nose remembering the foul stench.

"I don't know. When we get to Rivendell, ask my father. He is knowledgeable in that kind of stuff. I believe it is because of their lack of bathing, as well as their open wounds that don't seem to bother them."

Inuyasha frowned. "I thought you said we were going to Imladris."

Elrohir chuckled weakly. "Rivendell is Imladris. Imladris is the elvish of Rivendell."

"Ah." Inuyasha nodded. "What other evil is here that we need to know about?"

"There are many things. Orcs and wargs I have told you a little about. But there are trolls, wraiths which seem to have emerged from Mordor. There are tales of a Balrog still around. Dragons. Many things."

Inuyasha nodded. "What about you and your brother, why are you away from home at such a young age?"

Elrohir snorted. "Young? How old do you think we are?"

"Maybe twenty." Inuyasha muttered.

Shaking his head, Elrohir chuckled again. "Nay, Elladan and myself are far older then that. Elves are immortal."

Kagome gasped. "Immortal, just like a youkai."

Elrohir nodded. "We can be killed, but we don't die of old age. Elladan and I are twenty five hundred years old, give or take a few years here and there."

Inuyasha gasped. "They're older then you are Sesshoumaru." He exclaimed.

"How would you know how old I am?" Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Well, I'm only two hundred I think." Inuyasha sighed.

"If you include being sealed to that tree for fifty years sure. Your maturity is far from that." Sesshoumaru shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: An Unsuspected Storm **

"Keh! What would you know?"

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru glanced down at the little girl, who now was sleeping soundly. He felt a smile pull at his lips and sighed. "This is getting irritating." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked curiously, seeing his brothers stare at the girl in his lap.

"These emotions. I don't understand them." He growled.

"What is there to understand?" Inuyasha asked.

'_Mutt you sure are stupid sometimes.' _Sesshoumaru thought.

"Sesshoumaru, you already show anger, rage, and irritation, what is there to understand about the other emotions?" Inuyasha persisted.

"What is the purpose of smiling? Why is it this girl causes my heart to shudder each time she is in danger? Why this feeling of jealousy? Why do I get angry over the mere thought of her being close to anyone else?" The questions poured out of Sesshoumaru's mouth before he could stop himself.

Inuyasha blinked. "Uhh….Kagome?" The younger brother looked at her for help.

She laughed. Kagome held up her hand quickly, stopping the rush of questions from Sesshoumaru's mouth.

He clamped his mouth shut in horror.

"Sesshoumaru, why don't we go for a walk?" Kagome suggested to Inuyasha's disapproval.

"You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome shook her head firmly.

Sesshoumaru frowned, but nodded. He gently picked up Rin and placed her in Inuyasha's lap. "If anything happens to her, _little brother_, nothing will save you from my wrath." He hissed.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru quickly. They stopped by the rumbling waterfall, and she watched the play of emotions across his face. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I know how you are when showing any feelings. That is why I suggested us going for a walk."

"I am grateful for that." He muttered.

"Tell me what is wrong." Kagome pushed.

"I don't like this world." Sesshoumaru growled low.

She nodded. "Perhaps being here is a good thing, for all of us."

He shot a glare at her.

"Stop trying to be macho, mister." She scolded. "Remember our talk after your fight? I don't break my word to anyone. What you say to me will remain with me."

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes. "Hn." Opening his eyes, he stared at the waterfall silently.

"When I said that Rin thinks of you as a father, it opened something within you, didn't it?"

He nodded absently. "I am not her father."

Shaking her head, Kagome pressed on trying to find the right words. "No, you're not. But you are all she has now."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "It…I…She…" For the third time in his life Sesshoumaru was speechless. "Grrr." He snarled.

Kagome smiled. "Take your time."

"How old are you, girl?"

"I'll be sixteen soon." Kagome grinned. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I am more then triple your age, and yet you seem to be wiser then I with this."

She shrugged. "Call it a human trait. I am far from a master at emotions, but I know what some of them mean and what they do to you."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again. "When you said what you said back there…" He paused. Sighing, he continued. "I felt something inside, and I don't know how to describe it."

"Use the sun or moon or stars as examples."

He looked at her confused.

"For example, did you feel warm inside, like the sun? Cold as the night? Comforted like the moon? Lost like the stars."

He blinked. '_Shit this girl is something else. Inuyasha is a stupid mutt if he doesn't realize what he has._' "The first one you said." He muttered thinking on how he felt.

"Warm inside like the warmth the sun gives off?" Kagome smiled slowly.

He nodded. "It was a sense of relief. Much like after I succeeded in saving her life back in our era." He paused again. "But I also feel lost."

"Why?" Kagome pushed, happy that she was getting this black hearted youkai to talk at all.

"I don't know how to let her know."

Kagome frowned. "What do you want to let her know?"

"That I am there."

Shaking her head, Kagome wasn't getting anywhere now. "She already knows you are there, Sesshoumaru. Do you mean that you want her to know that she means something more to you?"

"I don't treat her all that well. I think of her as…" Scrambling for something he winced. "I think of her as mine. I…"

"You think of her as your daughter?" Kagome supplied.

"Daughter?" Sesshoumaru whispered softly. "I suppose."

Kagome stepped closer to him, seeing Sesshoumaru in a new light. "You love her as a father would his child, don't you?"

Flinching, Sesshoumaru didn't respond. Instead he found the waterfall rather interesting at this particular moment. Sighing, he nodded suddenly. "I don't like these new thoughts, Kagome." He whispered with pain and fear mixed into his words.

"Who else knows about this, but you and myself?" Kagome whispered.

"No one. If anyone knew…" Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kagome nodded and placed her hand on his arm. He jerked at her touch but didn't pull away. "I think Rin already knows, Sesshoumaru."

He looked at her raising his brows high. "She does?"

Kagome smiled gently. "She already shows her love for you, in her own way. She smiles, laughs, and looks up to you."

"Hn." He felt a smile pull at his lips again. "I don't like this smiling, it is too…human."

Kagome laughed. "Didn't your father ever smile?"

Sesshoumaru stilled. "I…I think he did actually." Looking at her he frowned. "What should I do?"

"About what?" Kagome giggled at the different ways the conversation was going. He kept changing the subject on her and she could barely keep up.

"About Rin, about smiling, about everything." He huffed, spreading his arms out frustrated.

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed. "First off, as I said, don't hide your emotions. Let them out. While we are here, why not? I won't hold it against you, Rin won't either. I'm sure that Inuyasha won't. If he does, well, I'll '_sit_' him." They heard a grunt of pain behind them, and they turned around to see Inuyasha face first in the dirt by the fire, in his hands above his head, laid the sleeping girl Rin.

"Oops." Kagome laughed. Shaking her head, she shared a glance with Sesshoumaru who rolled his eyes.

Then he chuckled. "I still find that extremely amusing."

"Do you still want to talk?" Kagome asked, seeing that he didn't look as burdened.

"Later. If I have any questions." Sesshoumaru turned his gaze back to the waterfall and smiled slightly. Before she could walk away though, he turned to her again. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" She asked holding her foot up, pausing her retreat.

"Thank you."

She grinned triumphantly. "You're welcome, Sesshoumaru."

They both walked back to the fire, where Inuyasha was rearranging Rin back into his lap and he glared at Kagome. "What was that for? Testing my reflexes?"

"Sorry, it was an accident. I didn't know it worked when you were out of ear shot."

"Well, we both know it works now, so please no more. Especially when I am holding Rin in my lap, alright?"

Kagome laughed. "I'll remember that." She rolled her eyes. The twins held their smiles back barely, sharing a look with each other.

"What sort of power is that?" Elrohir asked, swallowing his laughter with difficulty.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Um. No power." Kagome shrugged. "Just a rosary that keeps him in line."

Sesshoumaru sat down again and took Rin from Inuyasha, placing her gently back in his lap. "What else should we know about the dangers of this world?"

"There are many dangers, we already told you most of them, but there has been evil growing in the east since Mordor has woken. If you want more answers, you will have to ask our father when we return to Rivendell."

"And who is your father?" Sesshoumaru muttered, absently pushing a stray piece of hair off Rin's forehead.

"Elrond of Rivendell." Elrohir smiled.

"He is knowledgeable in history?" Inuyasha asked.

Elladan nodded. "I would say." He chuckled. "He's been around since the First Age. That would make him…" Elladan paused thinking, holding his fingers to his chin. "Ro, why don't you tell them?" Elladan smirked.

"What? Me? Why?" Elrohir gaped.

"You do all the reading, you should know."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't know how old father is?" Elrohir smirked.

"I never said that, but you're the bookworm." Elladan sniffed.

"What has that got to do with anything? You're older, so you tell them." Elrohir felt his smirk broaden.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru stared.

"You're younger."

"They mixed us up at birth and you know it." Elrohir turned his head away, barely holding in his laughter.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Elladan nodded, noticing his brother's wide grin on his lips. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you telling me you don't know how old father is?"

Elrohir gasped. "Why would you say that? Didn't you just say I was the bookworm?"

"So you do know then."

"And you don't."

"Sure I do, I don't think you do however."

"Likewise."

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha glanced at each other, now lost in the conversation. "What were we asking about again?" Inuyasha whispered to his brother.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Turning their heads back to the twins, who were still arguing playfully, they sighed shrugging. "I take it you two do this often?"

The twins glanced at them, both breaking into laughter. Elladan stopped laughing, noticing dark clouds drifting across the sky. "There's a storm coming."

Sesshoumaru nodded, without glancing up. "I can smell the rain. Is there shelter nearby?"

Elrohir nodded. "There's an old hut downriver that the mortals use when they fish. We can go there."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, but nodded. The company got to their feet, and Elrohir stretched and sighed happily. Elladan looked at him pointedly, and walked over to him lifting his tunic. "It's not healed yet."

Elrohir shot him a glare. "I know that, but it no longer hurts, or haven't you noticed?"

Elladan mumbled under his breath. Turning away, he grabbed their packs, walking down the stony surface of the beach, leading the way.

Sesshoumaru gently picked up Rin, and held her against his chest with his right arm. Standing there now baffled, he grunted in annoyance. On the ground at his feet lay his pelt and he had no way to get it. Kagome and Inuyasha both had left following Elladan, and Elrohir turned back, looking at the still figure of Sesshoumaru.

Elrohir noticed his lack of movement and the fact he was staring at the ground pondering how he would gather up his fur. Shaking his head, Elrohir walked back. Standing there beside Sesshoumaru, he looked down and stared at the pelt as well. They both just stood there and stared.

"It's not moving." Elrohir murmured softly.

Sesshoumaru twitched slightly, and smirked at the attempt at humor. Shaking his head chuckling, he turned his gaze to the shorter elf beside him. "I wouldn't expect it would." Sesshoumaru muttered, trying to hold in his amusement.

Elrohir nodded. "Think we should pick it up and be on our way?"

"Would be nice, yes." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Elrohir looked at him with his most serious face pasted over his amusement. "It won't attack me?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, but he refrained from comment and the elf bent down and gathered the large fur into his hands.

"It's soft." Elrohir said surprised. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru snorted again. "It's a fur pelt. What does it look like?"

Elrohir snickered. Placing the fur over the sleeping girl, he nodded. "Bet you're wishing you had your arm."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Wishing will not bring my arm back." Turning away, Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks to the elf who followed smiling.

They had walked only a short distance before thunder and lightening filled the sky, causing Rin to wake startled. She jerked in Sesshoumaru's arms, and blinked surprised. "That was loud." She whispered, and then she realized she was being carried and her eyes looked to see who it was. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru nodded. "There's a storm coming."

She nodded, turning her gaze to the now blackened sky. "Wow." She stated. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?"

"Are the clouds back home this dark when it storms?"

Looking down at her curiously, he frowned. "You have seen our storms before."

"Yes, but I don't remember them ever being that black." She lifted her hand to the sky and his gaze followed and then widened.

Stopping dead in his tracks, he stared. "Those aren't natural." He muttered, and caught Elrohir's attention.

The elf shook his head. "You're right." The sky was black as night, dark grey, and black clouds quickly covering the small bits of blue that had once been there. Mingled among the black and grey clouds were dark menacing brown clouds rolling through the sky billowing much like smoke.

A flash of lightening brightened the area around them, in a sizzling white and blue light.

Inuyasha immediately froze. "That almost feels like your Souryuuha." He immediately took the defensive.

Sesshoumaru had also felt the massive power, and took a deep breath.

"Feels like what?" Elrohir muttered, wincing as a loud clap of thunder erupted right after.

Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear the ringing, but shouted above the thunder that echoed through the valley. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

The wind picked up howling with ferocity. "We need to get to shelter now." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Elrohir agreed and quickly raced up to his brother and whispered something to him. Without a word, Elladan darted into the trees on their right, and disappeared. Elrohir shouted. "Come on!"

The wind grew with intensity, howling rage through the air, followed by loud cracks of thunder rippling around them, causing the ground to vibrate with the noise. Sizzling flashes of lightening seared the now black sky, and then with another loud crack of thunder, the rain started. It didn't start as a slow rain but came pouring down as though a waterfall had broken through a dam.

Holding Rin closer to his body, Sesshoumaru growled loudly, and raced towards Elrohir, Inuyasha and Kagome. The hut was close, huddled amongst the trees on the rivers edge, and they quickly made their way to it. Elrohir pushed open the broken door, and groaned at the tattered roof, and water that dripped inside. It was dry for the most part, but the shack was old.

They scrambled inside and Elrohir closed the door behind them. Sesshoumaru felt small hands clutch the front of his hakama, and he looked down seeing Rin's face buried in his chest. Looking up he pointedly looked at Elrohir. "Where did your brother go?"

Elrohir shook his head. "Scanning the area. This is the work of a wizard."

Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced over at Inuyasha and Kagome and inwardly smirked. Inuyasha had his arms around her, rubbing her back gently trying to warm her up. They were all soaked through, and Sesshoumaru unconsciously tightened his grasp on Rin. She shifted and looked up at him. "I'm cold and wet, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered through her chattering teeth.

He nodded, and sighed. Looking up at the roof he gritted his teeth together at the planks of wood and straw that remained of the roof. There were chunks of wood missing, and rain poured in quickly soaking the floor. Inuyasha glanced over at his brother, still rubbing Kagome's back trying to get her own chattering teeth to ease, and he pushed concern through his eyes as they met his brother's. Mouthing, he said silently. "We need to get a fire going. They'll catch their death of cold."

Sesshoumaru nodded again, and tore his eyes from his brother. The cold air that seeped in through the gaps in the hut made Sesshoumaru growl low in his throat. To him the cold didn't bother him, but sniffing the air, it smelled like the early winter storms that were back in their time. Elrohir's eyes trailed to his and flickered with concern of his own, and he grunted, thinking rapidly.

"I'll return." The elf muttered and exited the hut quickly.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shared a look, but refrained from saying anything. Looking back down at the girl in his arm, Sesshoumaru noticed her pulling the fur closer to her, snuggling into it. She was still shivering, and he shook his head at a loss. Suddenly a thought came to him, the cold didn't bother him or his brother, and he felt a smile pull at the corner of his lips.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru grinned and he walked over staring at her for a second. "Take Rin. Wrap yourselves in my pelt."

Inuyasha suddenly realized what Sesshoumaru was suggesting and nodded. "It will keep you both warm."

Without complaint, Kagome took Rin out of Sesshoumaru's arm and held her close as Inuyasha placed the fur around their shivering forms. Kagome curled up into a corner and both girls sat there while the brothers peered out the cracks of the hut.

"When do you think this will end?" Inuyasha asked softly, trying to keep his voice down so that he didn't disturb the girls.

"That is anybody's guess." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I trust that is where the twins went off to."

Inuyasha nodded. "I wish I had the Tessaiga."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Tokijin would be nice to have at my side again."

"What about the Tenseiga?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It is useless in battle, you know that."

Inuyasha looked at his brother. "It was made out of dad's fang right? I would be glad to have anything with his power added to it at this moment."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted. "True. However we don't have our swords, and no amount of wishing will drop them into our laps, so let's not dwell on such things."

They both snorted and looked back outside waiting for the twins to return from wherever they had vanished to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note**: Sorry for the long wait for any updates on my stories. I just want to let everyone know that over a month ago I moved across country and have now just settled into my own place. Things have been hectic which includes finding a new job, a new apartment and now a new car as my other one was totaled my first week in my new province. Right now I have temporary internet service that will change in a few days. Until then here is an update on one of my stories. The chapters for the other stories will be up soon. Again sorry for the long wait.

**P.S.** Sorry about any little mistakes that are in this chapter. I haven't had any time to edit it or actually read through it fully. But I didn't want to keep anyone waiting any longer.

**Chapter Eight: Evil Surrounding the East**

A crack of thunder brought both girls out of their slumber, jolting awake instantly. Kagome blinked and glanced around her looking for someone. She knew who she was looking for and found him leaning against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest and his eyes closed. Looking down into her lap, she saw Rin curled up around a mass of white fur, shivering into it, clutching Kagome's side.

Kagome smiled softly and lifted her head again, searching for the other member of their party. Sesshoumaru was no where to be found. Sitting up startled, a soft voice eased her worries.

"He's outside."

"In the rain?" Kagome looked at the mangled door.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and peered at her, nodding.

"Have the twins returned yet?" She whispered, feeling Rin relax again falling into sleep.

"Not yet. What are your thoughts on those two?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and walking over to her, and seating himself beside her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think they are rather interesting. They seem to be able to handle themselves that's for sure."

Inuyasha scoffed. "They are young."

"Older then you." She pointed out.

"Keh, so they say." He scoffed again, looking over his shoulder at the door. Standing up he slipped outside and stared at his brother's back curiously. If he didn't know better, he would have mistaken his brother for a statue.

"There's evil on the wind." Sesshoumaru whispered.

Inuyasha walked to his side and lifted his head to where his brother was looking. The black clouds mixed with dark grey ones were now tinged in red. "What is that?" He asked squinting.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "What ever it is it's growing."

"Keh. Well it's nothing compared to the battles we have been in before." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment. "This one is stronger then Naraku's youki, Inuyasha. Whoever is creating this evil has twice the amount of power of Ryuukossei."

Inuyasha blinked for a moment before shrugging it off. "Ha, once I discovered the backlash wave Ryuukossei was a breeze."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "You may have defeated him with the backlash wave Inuyasha, but what is missing from that battle now?"

Inuyasha frowned; both brothers shook their heads and reentered the broken shack. The girls had fallen asleep once again, and Sesshoumaru watched silently. Standing once again peering through the cracks in the wood, Sesshoumaru felt the change in the air. The storm was growing worse with each passing moment, and the leaking shack was doing little to assist the girls in staying dry and warm.

"Curse it!" Inuyasha growled. "When is this going to stop?"

Sesshoumaru frowned darkly. "Something comes." He hissed, stepping back from the walls quickly pulling his brother back with him.

Suddenly, without warning, the wood shattered into pieces and both brothers' were thrown back from the force of the blow. Kagome cried out and Rin panicked, both girls scrambling to their feet instantly. The girls raced to the back of the now shattered hut, and knelt behind the brothers' who now stood on their feet prepared for whatever had blown the shake to pieces.

There was nothing there. Sesshoumaru sensed something however. It was dark and menacing, and was watching them closely. Snarling low in his throat, Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to travel through the thick rain trying to pin point the source of this evil.

Inuyasha flexed his fingers, growling loudly, also sensing something watching them, and he crouched lower to the ground, bending his knees. The presence seemed to move seemingly peering at the four strangers, and Inuyasha twisted to the side blocking the view of the girls.

Sesshoumaru stood still, his eyes being the only thing moving as the presence slipped past him, in front of his face, then to his other side. There was a slight wavering in the rain as the thing moved past his face, and he smirked, swiping at the air quickly with his claws.

A howl of rage filled everything around them. The presence then seemed to pulse with energy and grew heavier right in front of Sesshoumaru's face, and he lifted his haori sleeve covering his eyes as the small round wavering ball exploded and vanished.

Inuyasha blinked and then crouched over the girls as hundreds of rain droplets turned into what seemed to be shards of glass. Hissing in pain as they embedded themselves into his back right through his fire robe, Inuyasha swallowed, protecting both girls with everything he had.

Lifting his gaze suddenly, remembering how close Sesshoumaru had been to the explosion, he sighed in relief as his brother lowered his arm, and shook his head slightly, allowing the shards of glass to fall from his hair. Several scratches marred his forehead, but his eyes were safe. As suddenly as the storm had come, it vanished, along with the presence that had studied them.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha hissed, sitting back on his heels.

Sesshoumaru turned to face him and nodded. His eyes caught Rin's as she flew over to him, calling out his name, and he knelt quickly as she barreled into his chest, throwing her arms around his neck. She quickly pulled back and whimpered pulling her arm off his shoulder.

Smelling blood instantly, Rin's blood, Sesshoumaru frowned looking at his shoulder seeing several shards embedded in the cloth of his haori. Lifting his hand and brushing them off, cutting his flesh as he did so, he took Rin's arm and inspected it for the piece that cut her.

Sighing, he gently removed the small shard and lifted her arm to glance at the shallow cut. Gripping the end of his sleeve in his hand, he wiped away the blood and then applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

His gaze found hers and she nodded bravely her eyes filled with silent tears. "Is Lord Sesshoumaru okay?" She whispered.

Smiling slightly, he nodded. "Is Rin okay?" He mimicked. Her eyes widened but she nodded.

"Rin is okay now." She whispered using the third person as she did on several occasions when she was close to danger and extremely frightened.

Allowing his smile to grow, he whispered in the third person to ease her fears. "This, Sesshoumaru is grateful that Rin is fine. Inuyasha would need to be thanked by Rin for saving her."

Rin grinned broadly and nodded. "Rin will thank Lord Inuyasha when he is finished with Kagome."

He turned his head to glance behind him and smirked as Inuyasha fussed over the miko. Frowning, and turning back to Rin he took a deep breath. "How does Rin take to this strange place?" He asked, never having been able to talk with her since they had arrived.

"Rin is confused." She whispered, kneeling down in front of him.

"Why?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru is acting strangely." She lowered her gaze.

"Does this frighten you?" Sesshoumaru asked, crossing his legs and pulling her into his lap.

Rin shook her head and leaned her ear against his chest. Her fingers picked up a piece of his hair and twirled it around in her fingers. "Confuses Rin." She lifted her gaze and allowed her eyes to meet his golden ones. "Rin has never seen Lord Sesshoumaru smile. Rin has also never been allowed to hold his hand."

"I see. This does not bother this Sesshoumaru. I have been blind it seems." He sighed.

Rin nodded. "Rin likes this new Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered softly, looking back at her hand that played with his hair. "Will Lord Sesshoumaru let Rin pick him flowers now?"

"What is this Sesshoumaru to do with these flowers?" He felt his smile grow.

"Rin wants to make Lord Sesshoumaru happy."

"You do make me happy, Rin." He swallowed. "With your laughter, your singing, your playing, everything you do has not gone unnoticed by me. This world has awoken me and Kagome is helping me figure out what has been awoken."

Rin smiled and looked up at him again. "Rin makes Lord Sesshoumaru happy?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, but felt his frown cross his features again as she still used the third person. "Are you still frightened?"

She thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "Not anymore, because you are here."

Whispering into her ear, he uttered. "I will always be here." Taking a deep breath, and looking over his shoulder again, he felt slightly uncomfortable with the strange emotions that rippled through him. Looking back at Rin he sighed. "I think I need to talk with Kagome again."

"Are those elfs people coming back?" Rin asked, snuggling closer to Sesshoumaru.

Chuckling, he nodded. "I can smell them approaching. Kagome?" He muttered. "You might want to take out that healing kit of yours. I smell their blood on the air."

Kagome nodded and got to her feet quickly, while Inuyasha knelt beside Sesshoumaru. "How are you doing Rin?"

"I was scared." She whispered. "Thank you for saving me, Lord Inuyasha."

He jerked at the title, but a look from Sesshoumaru told him not to correct her. Nodding instead he smiled. Before either brother was able to say anything the twins came into view, looking the worst for wear.

Inuyasha immediately stood up and blinked at their torn clothing smeared in blood. "What happened?" He asked stepping forward quickly to aid them onto the wooden floor.

Elladan shook his head tiredly. "Orcs." He muttered darkly.

Elrohir sighed leaning against the broken slabs of wood still standing after the sudden explosion. "What happened here?" The brother asked sucking in deep breaths of air.

Sesshoumaru stood up and patted Rin's head as he did. "Something was watching us. I am not sure what it was."

Kagome looked up from her quick glances of Elladan's wounds and she frowned. "I didn't see anything watching us, but I did feel something."

"What ever it was, it was here, but not here." Inuyasha shrugged.

Elrohir shook his head. "At least it is gone now. We do not have much time until the orcs return with reinforcements. We will need to make haste to the Bruinen."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What is the Bruinen?"

"The river that protects Rivendell from outside attention. If there is evil intent, the river senses this and prevents the passerby's crossing." Elladan explained.

Inuyasha peered at Elladan hard for a moment. "How can a river know if a person has evil intent?"

Elrohir shared a look with his twin for a moment. "It is an enchanted river; with my father's power this is possible."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then jumped slightly startled when a small hand gripped his. He glanced down at Rin and then bent to her level. "What is it?"

Rin whispered so softly that only Sesshoumaru could hear her frightened words. "I'm scared, can we leave now?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up and shook his head briefly. "We will leave once the elves are able to travel. Nothing will happen to you Rin." He whispered back.

She nodded, uncertainly and he sighed, placing her onto his bent knee and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Elrohir grinned slightly. "This is nothing; we will be able to travel in moments."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at that. "How far is Rivendell from here?"

Elladan smiled, but his smile vanished when Kagome touched his gash in his arm. Hissing through his teeth he glared at her.

Kagome bit her lip. "Sorry. I know it stings, but this is an antibiotic cream, it will help prevent infection."

Elladan nodded and turned his gaze to Inuyasha's. "Imladris is one full days ride from here. If we travel all night and tomorrow, we will be at the Bruinen by midday."

Inuyasha frowned at that. "Is that walking?"

Elrohir nodded and grimaced at the stinging he felt in his arm. "Kagome that stings!" He grumbled.

She glanced up from Elladan's arm with her eyes wide. Elladan chuckled. "Ignore him, he's a big baby."

Elrohir frowned and glared at his twin. "I told you that we should have brought our horses."

Elladan waved his free arm absently. Sesshoumaru sighed. "Inuyasha, let's have a word outside shall we?"

The younger youkai blinked and then nodded confused. "What about? I still don't trust you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I believe that is a wise action on your part little brother." The older brother sighed. "The sense of danger is still present, however not as intense as it was before. I think it is time to test out these youkai abilities of yours and see if you can control them."

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen drastically. "If I can't?" He swallowed.

"That is why we should proceed to outside away from the others. I will stop you if something goes wrong."

Inuyasha felt his eyes narrow with suspicion. His mind stumbled over his brother's stressed words of '_if something goes wrong._' Silently he didn't like the sound of that, and he took a deep breath and walked over the pile of wood that had once been the walls of the shack. Sesshoumaru followed him and both brothers glanced over their shoulders at the twins and two girls who sat staring at them curiously.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to his brother waiting impatiently for Sesshoumaru to say something. His brother stood there silently, pondering his thoughts, keeping in mind that Inuyasha's youkai form was untrained and immature. This left Sesshoumaru with the problem that if Inuyasha couldn't control his youkai self, due to being young, the older youkai would have to intervene with force. Possibly harming the younger brother to contain the rage that filled ones self when in the true form of their inheritance of being Inuyoukai. Sighing audibly, Sesshoumaru looked down to the ground trying to figure out the best way to help his brother with this task of transformation.

Looking up, Sesshoumaru caught his brother's uncertain gaze, filled with fear and almost terror of what was to come. Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru gave a small smile of reassurance.

"Are you ready for this Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Ready for what, may I ask? Just what exactly are we going to do?" Inuyasha hissed his fists clenched in anticipation.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You, not we little brother. I already know how to transform my body. You however may be too young for this task."

Inuyasha remained silent blinking owlishly at his older brother for a few moments as this information sunk in. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha nodded. "How old were you when you first transformed yourself?" He choked.

"Younger then you." Sesshoumaru whispered. "However I had father there and he was more skilled. I haven't changed myself since you cut off my arm." This memory brought a small frown to his forehead.

Inuyasha scowled. Grumbling under his breath, he cursed. "It's not like I went out of my way to cut off your arm. Don't forget who used my mother's image to trick me. Plus you were after my sword which father entrusted to me." Inuyasha threw off Sesshoumaru's hand that had tightened on his shoulder. "Let's also not forget who tried to kill me."

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru felt the familiar anger fill him at his brother's immaturity. "That is now in the past. For now let's put that behind us and deal with the situation that we are in now."

Inuyasha sucked in is breath and nodded. "Agreed. So how do I do this?"

"Well the first thing is to place your true forms image in your head and concentrate on the transformation. Keep your emotions in check while you do this."

Inuyasha nodded. "How do I know what my true forms image looks like?" He asked suddenly thinking about Sesshoumaru in dog form.

Chuckling, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Don't think about it in that sense. You can't change yourself with thinking about the image; however allow your true form to fill your mind. We are Inuyoukai, so you know that you are an Inu in truth. Remember how you felt when you didn't have Tessaiga. Allow a controlled feeling of that to enter you."

Sighing, Inuyasha closed his eyes not understanding what his brother was really saying. It was quick as the image filled his brain, but it was more like a feeling rather then the actual image. The familiar feeling of loss and anguish filled him, and he felt his body shiver as his claws grew longer, and he knew his eyes had changed from their usual golden to the deep red of rage. Swallowing the sick feeling that entered his throat, he hissed at his brother as panic suddenly took over him.

"What if I hurt someone?" Inuyasha shuddered as he remembered the village he had attacked and had not remembered the incident.

"That is why I'm here, don't worry Inuyasha. You are youkai now, not a hanyou. It is different."

Clenching his fists he growled. "How?"

"You will see, just concentrate on what you are feeling. So far you are doing well; don't forget the little details though."

"Details?" Inuyasha gasped as his body seemed to heat up with intense fire.

"Like a tail and ears." Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Forget those and it is like forgetting a vital part of your anatomy."

Clenching his eyes closed tighter, Inuyasha nodded at his brother's words. The tight feeling soon left him, and he felt like he was in a different place, rather then standing where he was. Blinking open his eyes, he found himself on all fours and he groaned.

Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded, seemingly inspecting his first transformation. "Now see, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled broadly, which appeared to all those now standing around staring at them, as Inuyasha lolling out his tongue. Kagome grinned as she glanced at Inuyasha's true form. "You look so cute, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha frowned and growled lightly. He lowered his head and she rubbed between his ears, his tongue lolling out once again and his eyes closed in contentment.

Sesshoumaru shook his head but felt a smile cross his features, remembering his first time transforming. "Now change back."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother in annoyance as Kagome paused her scratching of his ears. Barring his teeth at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha shook his head and concentrated on changing back into his humanoid form.

As Inuyasha changed back, Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru curiously, as he watched his younger brother. She felt a smile spread across her face as she realized that Sesshoumaru was acting like a protective older brother, then the usual cold hearted one she had come to know. Something caught her attention and she glanced at the two elves who stood beside her with a sick look on their faces. Elrohir held his twin's arm in a death grip and his knuckles were white from the force he had on Elladan's forcep. Both held a look of horror on their faces as they watched Inuyasha disappear in a swirl of bright white light.

Glancing away from the twins, Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's eyes before he turned away. Quirking a brow, she saw his silent question in his eyes and had nodded before his gaze left her completely. Sighing, Kagome blinked and saw the dust settle around Inuyasha who wore a large grin.

Elladan and Elrohir both stood off to the side as the two youkai brothers walked past, but Sesshoumaru hesitated and looked back. "Are you two coming? We need directions if you aren't."

The twins shook themselves out of their frozen states and quickly shouldered their packs. "Rivendell is this way." Elladan hissed, quickly taking the lead.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Arriving in Rivendell

They crested the hill and overlooked the river that surrounded Rivendell. The twins glanced at one another flashing each other a large grin and broke into a run. Inuyasha frowned and shared a look with Sesshoumaru. Rin giggled and raced after the twins, their happiness flooding over them quickly. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha and Kagome join in the run, and he rolled his eyes, walking slowly. As he walked, Sesshoumaru could feel the power rise the closer he got to the river. He felt the hair on his arm lift, and he growled low in his throat. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught sight of the blood red sky that had seemed to follow them.

Sesshoumaru turned his head and walked up to the small company, and he smirked at their impatience. Elladan shook his head and turned to face the river, muttering words softly, and Sesshoumaru gasped as the water receded to a mere trickle. Kagome blinked, and Rin grabbed her hand.

Elrohir chuckled and shrugged. "It's alright. The river is allowing us passage."

Sesshoumaru waited silently as the twins started their crossing of the river, and then as Kagome and Inuyasha followed slowly and carefully. Rin stood beside him and watched as Kagome slipped a few times on the slippery rocks and she glanced up at him with a worried look on her face. Glancing down at the rocks, Sesshoumaru noticed a few that were jagged, and he bent down and scooped Rin into his arm, and proceeded across after the other four.

Once they were safely on the other side, Sesshoumaru placed Rin back on her feet and they entered the woods on the other side of the Bruinen. Whistles and chirps sounding like birds filled the air, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He knew they were not birds, and watched the twins carefully. Elrohir grinned and lifted his head to the sky, answering the calls with his own whistles. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru ducked under a low hanging branch, and slowly followed the twins.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome piped up happily.

"Keh!" Inuyasha grumbled. "They're trees, Kagome."

Kagome frowned. "Why are you so grumpy?"

Inuyasha scowled. "Who says I'm grumpy? I just don't see the fascination of trees, when we have the exact same ones."

Kagome sighed. "How long to your home, Elladan?" She asked.

The elder twin turned around and smiled. "We will hit the mountain path soon."

Elrohir nodded and also turned his head. "You can see all of Rivendell from the pass." Turning his head to his brother, he grinned. "Father already knows we have arrived."

Elladan nodded. "He knew the minute we crossed the river."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "I suppose us ever sneaking into Imladris would be out of the question."

Elladan snorted. "Indeed. He has prepared rooms for you four, and supper has also been prepared."

Inuyasha grinned.

Elrohir chuckled. "I will never understand how you are able to know these things."

Elladan quirked a brow. "It's the same with you and grandmother."

Elrohir shrugged at that. "Is Arwen here?" He asked looking at his twin.

Elladan shook his head. "She is in Lothlorien."

Sesshoumaru listened quietly, and felt a small hand take his. Looking down, he smiled at Rin. It took the company several minutes to exit through the trees, and Kagome gasped as she looked at the valley. "It's beautiful."

Elladan nodded, looking at the mist that surrounded Rivendell, and he shared a look with Elrohir. "Welcome to Rivendell."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, and found it to be filled with lilacs and rain water. The whole area felt of peace and tranquility, and left him feeling slightly out of place. Continuing their walk, it took them just over an hour to reach a large bridge, and he felt Rin's hand grip his tighter.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Will it break?" She whispered.

Shaking his head, he squeezed her hand in response. "It is safe."

They crossed the bridge single file, except for Rin and Sesshoumaru who stood side by side, and on the other side, the little girls hand slipped out of his, and she hid behind his legs. Frowning, he glanced over his shoulder, and saw that she was well hidden by his large hakama pants, in her tiny hands she held his fur pelt, and he shook his head, turning his gaze in front of him once again. The first through the gates were the twins, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome, who slowed their pace to stand behind the great Inuyoukai.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to brush a low hanging branch out of his face as he passed through the gate, and he broke off a piece of it sniffing at the object curiously. 'Willow.' He thought silently. Glancing over his shoulder he grinned at Inuyasha and his human girl in amusement. Sesshoumaru turned his head around looking in front of him, and almost gasped at the many people filling the court yard, and he stopped at their silent securitization. Frowning, he waited patiently as the twins were greeted by several others, and shook his head. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of an older version of the twins standing on the steps of the great house. 'That must be their father.' Sesshoumaru mused. He felt Rin move behind him, still clutching his pelt, and she poked her head out from behind his legs.

They stood in the courtyard, standing and watching one another in contemplation. Elrond saw his sons' and saw the four others that had arrived behind them. He had known that his son's had returned, but his frown had turned into an amused smile when a little girl came out from behind a tall figure.

She had walked forward, her gaze staring in fascination around her. Her little mouth was open in wonder and amazement. She closed her mouth and grinned clasping her hands in excitement. "Oh it is so pretty here." She exclaimed, her happiness washing over everyone around her.

Several elves smiled, others laughed, and Elrond stepped forward, the smile crossing his features. He nodded to his sons' "Elladan, Elrohir."

They inclined their heads in greeting. "Greetings, father." They said in unison.

Elrond lifted his gaze and stared at the tall figure that the little girl had hidden behind. His aura was powerful, and his stance was one of restlessness.

Elrohir moved forward. "Father, this is Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin."

Rin beamed with happiness, and waved her little hand. "Hi." She blushed slightly at the small snickers she heard, and she stepped back a bit.

"Hello to you also, little one. It is a pleasure to meet you." Elrond noticed her reluctance and knelt down taking her small hand in his and kissed the back.

The small blush crept to a deeper shade, but her grin widened.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a smile and their eyes met a golden haired elf standing slightly behind their father. It was Glorfindel. Rin's eyes immediately found the golden haired elf lord and her eyes widened.

Elrond looked over his shoulder and smiled. "That is Glorfindel."

Rin grinned. "Pretty hair." She muttered softly. This caused several more chuckles through out the crowd, and she looked down at her toes.

Sesshoumaru watched all this with fascination. His fingers played with the stick in his hand, and he pursed his lips thinking. Smirking to himself, this would be a good time to take the attention off the bright little girl. Feeling his smile crawl across his features, Sesshoumaru glanced over at Inuyasha who was standing slightly off to the side and behind him. "Inuyasha?"

Looking over at his older brother, he raised an eyebrow seeing the smirk. "What do you want?"

Throwing the stick over his shoulder, he grinned. "Fetch!"

Inuyasha didn't miss a beat, with out realizing what he was doing he darted back to catch the stick that flew past him. Instinct made him almost catch the stick but he stopped glaring at his brother. "Hey!"

"Dumb mutt." His brother shook his head rolling his eyes. The crowd around them watched with wide eyes in surprise.

"Who are you calling a mutt? If I'm not mistaken you are also a canine!" Inuyasha stalked up to him and glared daggers at his brother.

Sesshoumaru smiled nodding. "Yes but you don't see me chasing after sticks now do you?"

"You're barking up the wrong tree, brother." Inuyasha snarled softly.

Elrond stood up and watched the two curiously. It seemed familiar to him and his eyes found Erestor and Glorfindel with raised eyebrows. His eyes turned back to his sons' and their guests, and his brows raised higher when the shorter one took a pose ready for attack.

The dark haired girl Kagome shook her head. "Not this again!" She muttered under her breath, but reached Elrond's ears with ease. "Stop it!" She sighed.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha smirking, and waiting and Inuyasha stood snarling at his elder brother. "I would be careful, little brother."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Why's that?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in Kagome's direction. "She looks ready to utter that particular word you dislike so much."

Inuyasha froze instantly, glancing over his shoulder in fear. "Keh!" He growled, but turned away from Sesshoumaru immediately.

"You have quite the power over him, Kagome." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Elrond now more confused then before, waved them all inside. "Come, refresh yourselves before dinner is served."

Elrohir walked up on the left side of his father while Elladan took the right, both slightly behind him, in respect. Rin raced back to Sesshoumaru and walked beside him, glancing around her at the elves who smiled and winked. She blushed and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand tightly.

Looking down, he saw her uncomfortable stance, and lifted his head looking at the elves frowning. Tightening his hand around her small one, he turned his head away, and sighed trying to keep his emotions under control. Smirking to himself, he remembered only a week before when he had told his brother that very same thing.

Inuyasha glowered behind Kagome, and huffed when she grinned back at him. "What a good boy." She said with a wink.

He snorted.

They sat around a large elegant table, covered with food. There were only a select few in the dinning hall. This included Erestor, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond. On the other side of the table sat Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Rin. They all began their meals, except for Sesshoumaru, who sat back in this chair, uncomfortably. He was used to sitting on the floor, or the ground, but not in a chair to eat.

It had been an interesting day for them all, Kagome and Rin having a room which was filled with a large plush bed, looking similar to a futon that they used back home, but larger and Rin's useful words of fluffy and soft.

Sesshoumaru, to his great irritation was left to share a room with his brother. Lifting his gaze when he heard his name spoken, glanced over at the one who called his attention.

Raising an eyebrow at the golden haired elf, he waited. Elrohir snickered, and Elladan choked on his mouthful of food. Elrohir pounded him on the back, laughing openly now. Tears running out of his eyes, gulping back water quickly, Elladan shook his head.

"What is so amusing?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"You looked just like our father." Elrohir roared with laughter.

Elrond cleared his throat, the twins stopped immediately.

Elladan glanced up and looked at him smiling. "Father is Arwen arriving home soon?"

Elrond shook his head. "Not until spring." Both twins nodded looking away.

Rin stood up on her chair and reached out for something just slightly out of her reach and she almost lost her footing, but Sesshoumaru steadied her quickly. Lifting his hand, he pulled the platter of fruit and bread closer to her. She grinned and grabbed the honey bread and sat down quickly.

"The twins tell me that you are not from around here. In all my years I have never come across any being with markings upon their faces like you have." Elrond began.

Glorfindel nodded, and swallowed his mouthful of food. "I also have never seen anyone such as you. You appear to be elves, and yet you are not. Elladan tells me that you called yourselves demons."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes."

Kagome glanced at the golden haired elf then back at Inuyasha.

"Every demon I have come across has been evil. Yet no evil emanates from either of you."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Is that so? How can you be sure?"

Glorfindel turned his blue eyes to Sesshoumaru. "Elves are perceptive on these things. Hence why we have lived so long."

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl beside him. Rin was staring at the golden haired elf curiously. When the elf's eyes met hers, she blushed and looked down at her plate. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She whispered. Even though the words were spoken so softly, Glorfindel and the other elves had heard them and looked up in interest.

"What is it Rin?"

"Why is his hair that color?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up and caught the elves eyes. "I am uncertain. Perhaps you should ask them."

Rin blinked but nodded. The little girl didn't utter another word however, and stuffed her mouth with more honey bread.

Erestor smiled. "Elves have a variety of colors for their hair. Some have the same color as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and some the same color as you, Rin. Others have the strange color of gold like Lord Glorfindel here."

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "Mine is not strange, thank you. More elves have my color hair then yours Erestor."

The elf snorted and turned his attention away back to his plate of food.

Sesshoumaru smiled at Rin and whispered in her ear. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded quickly.

Elrond smiled at the little girl remembering his own daughter, and turned his attention back to the two demons that sat at his table. "Where are you four from?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It doesn't matter where we are from. We only wish to return to our homes."

Elrohir lifted his head sharing a look with Elladan. "You were brought here for a reason. That is why we brought them here father." He said turning his gaze to Elrond.

Elrond nodded. "What ever reason it was, it remains a mystery. The child calls you and Inuyasha lords. Where are your lands that you rule?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "My father was a Daiyoukai of the western province. I inherited those lands when he died. Inuyasha would be lord should I die."

Inuyasha blinked owlishly at Sesshoumaru for a moment. "What lands?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. "None that you should concern yourself over."

"I have heard both Myoga and Toutousai call father a Daiyoukai, and mention the western province several times, but I have never seen this place. Where is it?"

"Inuyasha, there is no house, or borders, army or such. The lands father owned were inherited after battle. It is not a possession."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't understand."

"You never will." Sesshoumaru growled low. "Father battled many who tried to take these lands from our kind, many Inu died but they remained. They are nothing but dirt and ash. Father wished to keep these lands among the Inu, and as we are the last they belong to me, and should I die, they will in turn be your responsibility to protect and keep as ours."

Inuyasha frowned. "Keh." Turning away from Sesshoumaru, he glanced at Kagome and shrugged.

Elrond listened patiently and once they had finished conversing, turned once again to the elder brother. "It seems that you both are at odds with one another."

"You could say that again." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. "To all those around it would appear that way. That was my intention. Should any find out that a youkai has an emotion, it is used against us. In most circumstances all who show emotion are killed for that one weakness. That is why I remain as I am. However, you are correct. We are at odds with one another, but there is a thin line which that is placed upon."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. "Keh! You have tried to kill me several times. I always send you home with your tail between your legs."

Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze to Inuyasha for a moment, and faster then a blink of an eyes he was out of his chair and had Inuyasha up by the scruff of his shirt. He hissed a warning. "Know your place! Several times I had opportunity to kill you, yet I didn't! Explain that you ungrateful mutt." Dropping Inuyasha to the floor and turning his back, Sesshoumaru exited the dining hall in a fury.

Elrond and Glorfindel both sat there with their utensils half way to their mouths frozen from the incident. Erestor cleared his throat and glanced from the now empty chair Sesshoumaru had occupied to where Inuyasha had sat.

"Well that was interesting." Erestor sighed.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look and chuckled. "You get used to it."

Inuyasha growled. "You never get used to it. Like I said to you both, he is unpredictable."

Kagome shook her head. "What he said is true, if he really wanted to kill you Inuyasha he could without any thought to it. Why doesn't he though?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "How the hell should I know? Go ask him, you two seem to have gotten chummy since we arrived in this blasted place." He stood up shoving his chair behind him. "What the hell do you two talk about anyway?" Bending down so his face was even with hers, Inuyasha growled. "Sesshoumaru has never been much of a conversationalist, so what has changed?"

Kagome blinked at Inuyasha for a moment.

"I have seen that same look on your face when we talk about that mangy wolf!" He accused, shoving his nose to hers.

"What look? I am only helping him with these unknown emotions, Inuyasha." Kagome frowned.

"Your sparkly eyed look, don't play stupid, Kagome."

Her mouth fell open. "You can be such an idiot!" She cried, jamming her utensil into a piece of meat on her plate.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Inuyasha cried.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at one another, hiding their smiles behind their hands. They both shook their heads at their father when he was about to interrupt the argument.

Kagome stood up and shoved her face into Inuyasha's. "I'm calling you an idiot! How can you say that after all the times, Sesshoumaru has tried to kill us, that I would be attracted to him?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and snorted. "I've seen you look at Kouga that way, so don't pretend…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

He froze instantly. Laying his hands over his ears quickly, he took a step back.

"Sit!" Kagome spun around and was already walking to the door before the rosary sprung into action, sending Inuyasha face first into the polished tile floor.

"Why you…"

"Sit! Sit! SIT!" Kagome's voice echoed through the open door, sending Inuyasha onto the floor once again.

Erestor and Elrond stared at the empty door for a moment before both glanced under the table to stare at Inuyasha who lay absolutely still. Sitting up they stared at the twins for an explanation.

Elladan grinned. "It has something to do with that necklace around his neck. It's very interesting actually."

Elrohir chuckled nodding. Everyone's heads turned when a hand gripped the edge of the table. Inuyasha poked his head up and glanced at them for a moment before snarling. "Not a word. Not one word!"

Glorfindel raised his hands palms facing the youkai shaking his head. However a smile crossed his mouth. They silently watched as Inuyasha exited the hall quickly. Elrond glanced at Elladan.

"Well?"

"Father?" The elder twin frowned.

"Do you mind explaining why you brought them here?"

"So we can help them get home, and perhaps help them understand what is happening to them?" Elladan shrugged. "Why?"

"Did it ever cross your minds that they are dangerous?" Erestor sighed.

Elrohir glanced at Elladan for a moment. "We didn't sense any evil intent. Kagome has Inuyasha under control, and I think she also…" An outraged cry filled their air cutting off Elrohir's words.

"What in Varda?" Elrond frowned, standing up instantly.

It took them little time to find the youkai who stood in Elrond's study on the balcony. Inuyasha peered down with an outraged look on his face. "Do you mind explaining this?" He shouted, holding up a broken sword.

Elrond narrowed his eyes. "That is narsil."

Inuyasha growled, and turned when his brother entered the hall.

Sesshoumaru stopped and stared at the sword in his brother's hand. "Where did you find that?"

"Right here!" Inuyasha waved at the statue.

They both glanced down at Elrond who walked to the stairs leading up to the balcony.

"This is not a narsil, or what ever you called it." Inuyasha growled. "This is one of my father's swords!"

Elrond paused on the stairs.

"That is an elven sword, I was there the day it was forged, and the day it was broken." Elrond sighed, walking the rest of the way up the stairs and approaching them slowly.

Sesshoumaru regarded the sword warily, remembering the day it was destroyed. "That is Sou'unga." He snarled. Inuyasha whirled around quickly and blinked at his brother, before dropping the sword and backing away from it.

"It was destroyed!" Inuyasha stared at his hand for a moment, and then back at his brother. "Why didn't it take over me like before?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, and watched as Elrond bent over picking up the sword and placing it back on its base. "There is no evil surrounding the sword, Inuyasha. But there is no mistake, that is Sou'unga."

The three of them stood silent and still, eyes looking at one another, and then at the sword. What was going on here?


	10. Chapter 10

**A Sliver of Temper**

Elrond stopped, turning around after placing the sword back in its rightful place. Giving a firm glare at both brothers', he turned and gracefully descended the stairs, without another word.

Glorfindel watched Elrond leave the hall and glanced up at the youkai brothers' silently. Nodding once to them, he stated before following Elrond out. "I would suggest getting some rest."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Who needs rest?" He opened his eyes and saw the elf leave the room. "Hey!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and peered back at the sword silently. Feeling heated eyes on him, his golden gaze swerved to meet his brother's.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Would you mind explaining this?" He asked waving his hand towards the sword.

"Why do you presume I would know why this sword is here, rather then in the underworld where it should be?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Because you know everything!" Inuyasha snorted. "I don't understand this. That Elromund guy says that this is a narsuzil, or something, and yet by the look of it, this is most definitely Sou'unga." The younger brother huffed out of breath from his tirade, only to Sesshoumaru's annoyance, continued on with the next breath. "I mean really. How can a sword that was destroyed be here now of all places? Unless…" Inuyasha's face dropped looking much like a trapped animal.

Sesshoumaru waited calmly. After a moment of seeing his younger brother's face change from that of a trapped animal, to an ashen gray, to completely white, Sesshoumaru smirked. "Unless what, little brother?"

Inuyasha swallowed visibly. Blinking rapidly, the youkai shook his head. "No, it's impossible! This can't be right! I refuse to believe this! Just what the hell is going on?" He raged.

Growing tired of his brother's ramblings, Sesshoumaru turned and strolled out of the hall calmly, leaving his brother there looking much like a cornered beast then a youkai. "Are you coming, Inuyasha?"

"_Hell no_!" Inuyasha growled. "We can't just leave this sword here!"

"We will and most certainly avoid it's presence, Inuyasha."

"_Sesshoumaru_!" Inuyasha snarled. "Have you not thought about this at all? I mean, I travel to the future with Kagome. But where are we now? Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Inuyasha raced after his brother's disappearing form, and quickly caught up with him.

"Look, if we have gone back in time, it means that our era has not occurred yet, but we are here, and now further from Kagome's own. Sou'unga is here, and we have to destroy it!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, not missing the panic in his brother's words. Turning the corner, they came across a long row of doors, the halls lit by candles, showering everything in a calming glow. "We cannot interfere, Inuyasha. We also can't allow anyone to know we have come back in time, just like I'm certain Kagome doesn't inform anyone that she can travel between dimensions."

"Well if we destroy the sword then we won't have to worry about it later, right?" Inuyasha stated with a grin.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Change history, you mean? I think not!" Gripping his brother by his shirt, he pulled Inuyasha so they were nose to nose. "Do not even think of doing such a thing! You could change the whole out come of our time, and that of Kagome's. If in changing history, you could more then likely not be born, or possibly make it impossible for Kagome to ever meet you. Perhaps you would never be freed from that seal. Or maybe never stumbling across the priestess who sealed you in the first place."

Inuyasha gulped visibly. "You do have a point there." Wrinkling his nose, Inuyasha struggled in his brother's firm grip. "All right! All right! I won't go near that blasted sword."

Nodding once, Sesshoumaru released his brother and continued on down the hall as if nothing had happened. His brother was right. Smirking, Sesshoumaru would probably never meet his little ward, and he realized that there was something more to his brother then he let be known.

Catching the scent of one of those elven people, Inuyasha frowned, and thought silently. '_Sneaky little bastards_.' Realizing that they were being followed, Inuyasha raced towards Sesshoumaru quickly. "We're being followed."

Sesshoumaru nodded calmly. "We have been followed since we arrived here, you idiotic excuse for an Inu. Are you really this stupid? Or is it because you now lack that human blood?"

"But I didn't smell them until now." Inuyasha protested.

"That's because you allow your emotions full control over you. Start concentrating on everything around you, rather then be so rash."

"Easy for you to say." Inuyasha mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru pushed open the doors to their room and pulled his brother inside. "Now you foolish half breed! Cease your pathetic ramblings, and listen for once."

Inuyasha stumbled into the room as his brother pulled him and released him suddenly. Turning around he scowled. "I thought you said I'm not a hanyou anymore?"

"Be silent, Inuyasha! Because of your mindless rattling, not only have we been overheard, but we have also been silently scrutinized. I have detected a fell presence ever since we arrived here in this time, and I know you felt it too back at that hut."

Inuyasha did nod at that, and sat on the plush bed that seemed much like the one in Kagome's era. Flopping back on it, he closed his eyes. "This is wonderful." He muttered.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Sighing audibly, the youkai shrugged out of his armor and placed in on a chair in the corner. Fingering his fur, he roamed around the room allowing his eyes to fall on certain objects speculating what they were. He stopped at an oak desk and peered at its surface.

Snorting, he had come across such furnishings before, but none as elegantly etched or polished as this one. Frowning slightly, he lifted his hand and allowed a clawed finger to run across the smooth surface for a moment, and then moved to the small oval object lying on the top. Glancing at the bronze stand, Sesshoumaru picked up the item curiously, sniffing at it. Turning it over, he gasped slightly as he saw his reflection.

Inuyasha sat up hearing his brother's gasp and he felt a smirk lift the corners of his mouth. "That's a mirror."

Sesshoumaru nodded, not moving his eyes from his own reflection. Blinking, the youkai placed the mirror down and turned to face his brother. As though looking for an explanation.

"What?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Kagome has one she carries with her. I used it before when I changed into my human form. I used it here too. Strange that here they have these things, but in our era we don't." Inuyasha mused to himself.

"We do have these things." Sesshoumaru muttered. "Naraku's underling has one. The pale girl."

Inuyasha nodded remembering. "Kanna. I remember. The scentless one."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Indeed." Moving to the next object that caught Sesshoumaru's attention, he picked up the small vial on the desk and sniffed the contents slowly. Wrinkling his nose, he placed the small vial hastily back onto the desk, and snorted through his nose.

Inuyasha flopped back down onto the bed and stretched lazily. "Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai's hand froze before picking up the next object in his line of sight, and he glanced over his shoulder waiting.

"What do you make of all this? We haven't really talked about what happened."

"Talking is pointless." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, lifting his head off the fluffy pillow. "To you maybe."

Shaking his head, he lifted the next item, and scrutinized it carefully for a moment. It was a round and colorful piece of glass. Frowning, he lifted it carefully to his nose and sniffed lightly. There was no scent. Lifting a finger, he placed it into the jar and touched the surface and blinked surprised when his finger sunk into the soft stuff. Holding his finger up, he stared at the substance that covered his claw.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru placed the stuff down and allowed his poison to melt the stuff on his finger, and snorted as it bubbled for a moment before evaporating. "Does it bother you that we are here, Inuyasha?"

"Not really." Came the muffled reply. This caused Sesshoumaru to turn around and stare at his brother, who had his head buried in the pillow.

Shaking his head, the youkai walked over to the window and tried to stick his nose outside, curious about the lack of air in the room, however his nose came into contact with something solid and he bit back a curse, holding his nose. Blinking, Sesshoumaru stared at the window, lifting his finger to what had caused the strange barrier. His finger came into contact with the window and he frowned.

Snickers reached his ears, and Sesshoumaru glared at his brother who had witness the incident. "I did that when I tried to enter Kagome's room in her era. But I didn't just hit my nose." Inuyasha sat up and shook his head. "I actually cracked her window, having flown into it so hard."

Sesshoumaru snorted at the mental image of his brother flying into the window and stopping abruptly. Shaking his head clear of the ridiculous image, Sesshoumaru rubbed his nose and turned his attention away from the offending thing. He walked over to a large opening in the room, leading to the outside, but hesitated at the frame he saw separating the room from the outside world. Lifting his hand, he nodded as his fingers came into contact with the same barrier his nose had at the window. "Do you know how to open these things?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking for a handle or something to pull shove or push.

Inuyasha stood, and walked over to him and pursed his lips. "I know Kagome's window slides, so maybe it's the same." He lifted his hand, placing his claw into the small crack and slid the glass door open, allowing a light breeze to enter the room. Grinning triumphantly, he glanced at Sesshoumaru who remained silent.

Nodding his thanks, Sesshoumaru stepped over the wooden frame and stood on the balcony staring out at the mass amounts of trees and waterfalls that surrounded the valley. Talking a deep breath, he felt a smile curl the corner of his lips. "Inuyasha?" He whispered.

"What?"

"What does this place feel like to you?"

Inuyasha walked out of the room, and stood beside his brother curiously for a moment before responding. "It feels peaceful. Calm, refreshing."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I believe that these elves are one with nature."

"We already knew that." Inuyasha glanced over the stone edge on the balcony and stared at the ground below. "I wonder what Kagome is doing right now?"

Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly, staring at his younger brother. "What are your feelings for the girl?"

Inuyasha righted himself, and blinked at him. "Keh, nothing."

"Why do you insist on lying? I know you have feelings for her, but what are they?"

"Why are you suddenly so curious about me and Kagome?"

Shaking his head and looking away, Sesshoumaru followed some elven children racing about the courtyard below. "I am merely seeking conversation. I have not had much desire to speak up until now."

A knock at the door interrupted them, and both brothers turned around staring into the room. Huffing at his brother's stillness and refusal to answer it, Inuyasha stalked into the room and jerked open the door, revealing two wet girls.

Rin bounded into the room happily, racing out onto the balcony to Sesshoumaru. Kagome grinned and followed. "These rooms are nice." She stated, looking around.

Rin piped up from outside. "You should see ours. They are so pretty." Kagome and Inuyasha walked out onto the balcony, and peered at Sesshoumaru, while Rin stood by his side in awe at the sight. She stood on her tiptoes, her little hands placed on the edge, to pull herself up.

Seeing this, Sesshoumaru scooped down and picked the girl up in one swift motion. Rin giggled and gasped when her eyes caught the entire valley without the solid wall in her way. "Wow."

"Simplicity in its entirety. Such splendor, is it not?" Sesshoumaru smiled gently.

Rin grinned from ear to ear nodding. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at one another, and stood beside them, also staring at the awesome sight. "You should see the view from our room. It faces the other side of Rivendell."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the little girl in his arms, noticing the wet strands. Moving his eyes to Kagome, he also noticed her hair. Frowning, he asked simply. "Why are you two wet?"

Rin giggled, and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh it was so much fun, Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome and I went swimming. Ro and Dan took us."

Inuyasha frowned, but so confused at the names he tiled his head to the side. "Who the hell are Ro and Dan?"

Sesshoumaru growled warningly. "Inuyasha, you will not talk such when you are in Rin's presence, understand?"

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha when he opened his mouth in a retort. "The twins, silly. Poor Rin was having so much trouble saying their names, that they shortened them for her."

Sesshoumaru nodded at this, relieved that it was only the twins, and not some new comer who had shared his or her company with _his_ Rin. Shaking his head again at the word that seemed to pop up whenever he thought of the girl, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in defeat.

"So they just said come swimming, and you just decided to go along?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked, seeing the jealous rage flash in Inuyasha's eyes.

"So now you're overjoyed to swim with males, when in our time you call me or even Miroku a pervert, whenever we _accidentally_ stumble across you and Sango bathing?" He stressed the word accidentally with a flourish.

"I wouldn't call spying on us, accidentally, Inuyasha!" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and stuck her nose to his. "You have to learn to trust me, you know."

Sesshoumaru and Rin glanced at one another and both shrugged. Rin grinned and whispered in his ear. "There they go again."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded, turning away from the two arguing idiots, and proceeded into the room quietly. He set Rin onto her feet and she wandered around the room curiously. Rin and Sesshoumaru lifted their heads towards the balcony when a loud '_Sit!_' followed by a crashing thump, alerted them to the extent of the argument.

Kagome stormed into the room and shot over her shoulder. "I had my nagajugan on, you idiot!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and almost rolled his eyes, but a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Kagome walked to the door and opened it, revealing the dark haired advisor, Erestor.

"Hello." Kagome announced in a very friendly manner. Sesshoumaru noted that this must have been the way she answered the door in her own time.

"I wanted to inform you that, Lord Elrond has called a meeting regarding your presence here. He has requested that you follow me to his study."

"Oh." Kagome said softly. Turning around, she glanced at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who walked into the room rolling his shoulder.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shared a look, and the younger brother shrugged. "Keh!"

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to the door, announcing to everyone that they were leaving. Rin followed, but Erestor shook his head firmly. "This matter is for the adults alone. The little girl is to remain behind."

At this news, Sesshoumaru stopped and remained still. "I think not."

Erestor insisted. "She will be well looked after. The twins have agreed to watch over her while you are in audience with their father."

"Rin will remain by my side, or we will not be holding an audience with your Lord." Sesshoumaru ground out between clenched teeth.

Kagome knew that it would take only great danger for Sesshoumaru to leave Rin behind, and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "If you like, I can stay behind and keep an eye on Rin."

Erestor shook his head. "Lord Elrond has requested that you three will take up the meeting with him. The girl stays behind."

Faster then the eye could follow, Sesshoumaru had Erestor by the throat and against the wall, slamming him against it roughly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"You do not seem to understand, elf." Sesshoumaru snarled. "Rin stays by my side, until we know exactly what it is that brought us here." His eyes flashed angrily, hints of red filling the corners.

Erestor gasped as he took in the blood red orbs and the fangs that snarled the words at him. Never in his life had he seen anything move so quickly, and he nodded his head. The markings on Sesshoumaru's face became jagged with his fury, and Inuyasha raced forward gripping his brother's arm.

"Sesshoumaru let him go." Inuyasha whispered.

Releasing his grip, Sesshoumaru dropped his arm and glanced at Inuyasha quickly. Uttering the words once more so that the elf could let the information sink in, he spoke softly, but the words reached Erestor's ears with no problem. "Rin will remain by my side, there will be no further discussion on the matter." Turning away, Sesshoumaru walked down the hall sniffing out the Lord's scent quickly.

Inuyasha glanced down at the elf on the floor and sighed. "He's rather protective over her. Either Kagome stays with her, or Rin comes. Simple as that." Shrugging, he turned and followed his brother down the hall.

Kagome frowned, and looked at Rin. Reaching her hand down to aid the elf up, Erestor shook his head, rubbing his throat while gathering his feet under him. "Lord Elrond will not be pleased. Let's go."

It didn't take them long to reach the study, and Glorfindel glanced at Erestor curiously, who was still rubbing his throat. Both elves stopped in front of two large oak doors, and they knocked. Entering the study, Sesshoumaru took in the large hall. Shelves were filled with books and scrolls; candles were lit, making the room bright with the soft glow. Embedded in the far wall a fire roared, and in the back sat Elrond behind a desk which was scattered with a massive amount of papers, books and ink wells.

Elrond looked up and nodded once to Erestor, and Glorfindel who announced them, and Elrond stood up waving a hand to the three chairs in front of his desk. A frown marred his forehead when he caught sight of Rin who hid behind Sesshoumaru's legs.

Erestor bowed once and shook his head. "Forgive me, Lord Elrond, but he refused to come unless the girl accompanied him."

Sesshoumaru shot his eyes to the side and glared at the elf. "I should only have to say things once, in order for them to be understood. I do not like repeating myself."

Elrond glanced at the taller brother for a moment, and burst into laughter. "It's alright, Erestor." Shaking his head, Elrond waved at them again to take a seat. Once they were seated, Elrond began.

"I have searched through all my ancient scrolls to find any information regarding your race, and I'm at a loss. One of my advisors has informed me of overhearing you during one of your conversations, and I think this is why I can find nothing about you."

"I trust that it was the particular elf you had follow us, since we arrived here?" Sesshoumaru stated.

Elrond glanced up sharply.

"Not much get's by me, Elrond." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Elrond nodded. "I admit, I was uncertain as to the safety of Rivendell after the incident in the Halls of History."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Uncertain my ass. You had us followed the minute we arrived in this place."

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother then turned his eyes back to the elf. "Indeed. You have nothing to fear, elf. I have no intentions of harming your precious valley, or the occupants here." His hearing followed Rin as she inspected the room. "That is unless harm falls upon those in my company."

Kagome sighed. So far it was as if Elrond and Sesshoumaru were fighting in silent speculation as to who was superior. "You must forgive us, Elrond. This is all so strange to us, and we are still trying to figure out how we got here in the first place."

Elrond nodded, and looked away from the piercing eyes of the older brother. "Inuyasha spoke of a future. Another time."

Kagome glared at the former hanyou in anger. "You idiot! You and your big mouth!"

Inuyasha feigned innocence. "Keh!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome glanced back at a curious elf lord. "I'm sorry, but we aren't even sure where in time we are. Everything around us is present in every era I have been to."

"Except you of course." Inuyasha scoffed looking pointedly at Elrond.

Elrond peered at the younger brother for a moment. "Well I have sent for Mithrandir. Perhaps he can help in this matter. All I can conclude is that you were brought here for a reason, although I'm uncertain as to what that reason would be."

Sesshoumaru listened quietly, but finally he spoke. "Tell us about the sword in your Halls."

"Narsil?" Elrond asked.

Both brothers nodded. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned away for a moment, as Rin was standing on her toes trying to reach for something. "Rin." He warned.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered, turning away from the bookshelf.

Without turning his head to see if she listened, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes back to meet the blue ones of Elrond's. The elf raised a single brow in amusement. "Narsil was forged many years ago. In the last alliance, it was broken by the dark lord Sauron. Many things happened back then, but the sword has been here in Rivendell since."

"That is the same sword my father possessed. Really different though. The hilt and the blade were really different." Inuyasha shot in. "Not to mention the aura."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The sword indeed has given us cause for alarm, elf. This you must understand. Where we are from, the sword has been destroyed, which leaves us to conclude that its presence here could only mean that we have traveled back in time."

"What exactly made you destroy this sword?"

"Maybe the evil soul that possessed it?" Inuyasha mumbled. He warily gazed at his brother when he felt a heated glare aimed at him.

"Sou'unga was destroyed because of its desire to devour all the living souls in our time. It took everything Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had to send it to the netherworld." Kagome explained, seeing the glares the brother's shot at each other. "Humans only wanted to possess it for world conquest. Only the strongest youkai could wield the sword."

Elrond frowned as he listened. His eyes roamed over to the little girl who kept glancing over her shoulder at the book she had tried to reach on her own before her caretaker had said something. Pushing away from the desk, Elrond approached her slowly. Reaching over her head, he took the book out and handed it to her, moving away quickly when he felt the older brother's eyes on him warily.

"I will not harm your little girl, Lord Sesshoumaru." Elrond said as he walked by the youkai.

Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and climbed into his lap, holding the book against her chest. The youkai glanced down at her, and took the book gently, looking at the script etched in the bound leather. Frowning, he couldn't make out the words.

Elrond reseated himself in his chair and saw the frown. "It's written in elvish. The pictures will entertain the child."

Kagome glanced over looking at the writing and she shook her head. "It looks similar to Kanji. More elegant though."

Elrond smiled softly. A tap at the door caused him to lift his head and announced an entrance to the one who disturbed their meeting.

The twins walked in and bowed slightly. "Forgive our intrusion, father. The rangers have arrived, and you asked us to inform you as soon as they did."

Elrond raised a single brow and nodded. "They have yet to cross the Bruinen. Be sure that they cross safely."

"Aye father." The twins nodded to the four still seated, and Rin giggled when one brother winked at her. Elladan and Elrohir turned away and closed the door behind them.

"Forgive me. I had called a council months before you showed up, and I ask that you show all who arrive the proper courtesy." Elrond declared.

Inuyasha looked at him sharply. "Who are they?"

"Various races of Middle Earth. Dwarves, Elves, men, Rangers."

Kagome grinned. "Do all the mythological creatures live here?"

Elrond frowned at her question.

"In my time there are none. Just humans."

"Not even those two are present in your time?" Elrond asked curiously.

Kagome blinked. "I don't think so. I don't know actually." She whispered, thinking back on her time. In truth she had never once seen either youkai in her era and this made her a little sad.

Inuyasha shot her a look, but remained silent. Shaking his head he sighed. "This is stupid!"

"Everything is stupid to you, brother. Everything you don't understand that is." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Elrond chuckled. "It looks as though this meeting will have to be set aside until Mithrandir arrives. Please forgive my advisor, Lord Sesshoumaru. I had wished that you would have trusted my son's to watch over her, but it seems you do not trust anyone besides these two."

"I trust no one." Sesshoumaru snarled softly.

"That's for damn sure."

"Shut up, half breed."

Elrond raised his hands. "Please, try and keep your tempters in check. Imladris is a peaceful valley that is unaccustomed to violence."

Inuyasha 'Keh'd' at that news and bit his tongue.

Sesshoumaru smirked and glanced down at Rin once again, who was flipping through the pages of the book. The pictures were vibrant and clean, and showed various scenes of places he suspected were in this time.

The meeting was over, and everyone stood. Sesshoumaru held Rin protectively in his arm and he felt a sharp pain in his head, and he stumbled. Snarling low, he let out a warning to the one whose aura was trying to penetrate his mind. Inuyasha, Elrond and Kagome stared at him, before Elrond spun around and muttered a few words to the slight breeze that drifted into the room.

As suddenly as the pain came, it vanished.

Elrond turned around, anger evident on his face, and he stared at the youkai who straightened. "It seems as your presence here has caused a bit of curiosity. My son's told me about what happened at the hut. We will have to talk more on that later. Unfortunately that will have to wait until later. I must go greet my guests who will arrive in less then an hour."

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a moment before turning his golden eyes to Elrond's. "Whatever it was that stumbled across us at the hut, it held nothing but evil. Much darker then Naraku's."

Kagome gasped. "You can't be serious."

Both youkai brothers nodded.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and adjusted his grip on Rin. He spared a glance at his brother who stared at him curiously.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked walking over to him.

"Something wished to learn more about me, or us." Sesshoumaru shook his head again, but stilled when Rin touched his forehead.

"Does it still hurt, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Smiling softly, Sesshoumaru whispered back. "No."

They left the room quickly, and Sesshoumaru shot a glare at Erestor who still rubbed his neck, which glowed red from where he had held it. Smirking, Sesshoumaru turned away and proceeded down the hall, remembering where their room sat.

Rin played with a strand of his hair, and then looked up at him. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to stay with Lady Kagome." Rin whispered.

Looking down at the girl in his arms, Sesshoumaru frowned. "Do you not like her?"

Rin gasped. "No, no. I like Lady Kagome very much. It's only…I just want to be by your side. You are always there."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Rin, no harm shall come to you here. Kagome will make sure of that, and Inuyasha and I will be nearby."

Rin nodded.

Inuyasha smirked behind them, and patted Kagome's shoulder. "See, she doesn't hate you."

"I didn't say anything." Kagome hissed confused, shooting Inuyasha a look of irritation.

"You didn't have to." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome suddenly felt her throat go dry and she gave him a strange look.

Inuyasha seemed to pause for a moment, stopping in mid stride and stared at her curiously. His mouth dropped open, trying to say something but nothing came out. Blinking, Inuyasha swallowed and snorted through his nose, turning away. "Keh!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. As always it was only her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Are you coming?" Inuyasha snapped, quite irritated with what had just happened.

Kagome nodded, quickly running to catch up with them. Sometimes, Inuyasha was a hard one to read. He showed his emotions through his eyes, but refused to admit anything. It was like his brother as well. Except Sesshoumaru rarely allowed any emotion to fill his golden orbs. If it concerned Rin his eyes would fill with a kind of soft pondering look, but then it would vanish. "Men!" She cried out suddenly causing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to stop and stare at her with frowns on their faces.

Kagome lifted her nose and stalked past them without a word. Inuyasha shared a look with his brother and then ran up to Kagome. "What's your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" She snapped.

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head. "I won't. What is wrong with yo…"? He was cut off suddenly as she hissed under her breath.

"Sit."

He slammed to the polished floor with a grunt. Sesshoumaru stared at his brother lying on the ground; face firmly planted to the floor and twitched in discomfort. "What did you say to her?" He asked.

Inuyasha struggled to sit up against the power of the rosary and snarled painfully. "Nothing! Oi, Kagome what was that for?" He shouted, but winced when the distinct sound of a slamming door penetrated his ears. Finally the beads released the spell and he jumped to his feet running down the hall, followed by Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Lord Inuyasha looks so funny when he trips and falls."

Sesshoumaru blinked for a moment and realizing that she didn't understand the rosary and nodded with a smirk. "He has always been clumsy." He stated.

They rounded the corner and stared at Inuyasha who was banging on Kagome and Rin's door forcefully. "Open up, wench!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Go away." Her voice drifted out of the door.

"I want to know why you sat me!" Inuyasha growled still pounding on the door with his fist.

"Want me to do it again?" Came the threat.

His fist froze, and he 'Keh'd' "I didn't do anything!" He snarled.

"SIT! Go away! Leave me alone!" She shouted through the door.

Inuyasha slammed to the ground again, his head hitting the door first before it made contact with the polished tile. He whimpered.

Sesshoumaru stepped over his brother and knocked on the door. It flew open with a raged Kagome standing there huffing angrily. Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen and suddenly he was glad that he didn't wear one of those beaded necklaces. Kagome's eyes softened as her eyes fell on the white clad Sesshoumaru and Rin. Her eyes trailed to Inuyasha and she nodded with a snort.

Rin giggled and slipped from Sesshoumaru's arms, and walked into the room. The elder brother turned once the door was closed and reached down trying to pick his brother up by the collar. The force of the beads refused to allow him to lift Inuyasha, and he grunted. Suddenly the rosary released and Inuyasha flew up in Sesshoumaru's grip, while the older brother gasped as he stumbled back against the door.

Inuyasha fell back to the ground once his brother released his collar, and he then got to his feet and glared at Sesshoumaru, who pushed himself upright from his slump against the door.

Both brothers shook their heads and Inuyasha smirked. "Want to try it?"

"Try what?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning and walking away from the girl's room.

"This!" Inuyasha snorted, lifting the beads.

"I don't think so, little brother." Sesshoumaru shot his brother a glare and then turned away heading back to their own room.

"Oh but it's so much fun." Inuyasha scoffed, sarcastically.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru paused and glanced behind him as sounds reached his ears, and he tilted his head curiously as the smell of mortals besides the girls filled his senses.

Inuyasha also turned and sniffed the air tentively."They smell worse here then in our time." He gagged.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose nodding in agreement. "At least the girls don't smell like rotting mud and foliage."

Around the corner came several men and they were bellowing with laughter, their armor clanging against their thighs and chests.

"Louder too." Inuyasha snarled softly, placing his hands over his ears, however to his annoyance his hands went for his puppy ears which were no longer there. Snorting, he lowered his hands to cover the small pointed ones on the side of his head.

Sesshoumaru frowned as the men approached, one reeked of malicious contempt and he snarled softly. It was difficult to know which one for sure, due to there being so many of them and he glanced at his brother nodding once.

Inuyasha cocked a brow curiously. His brother's nose was indeed sharp having sensed it before he did. The men passed them with waves of their hands, and laughing loudly.

They passed down the hall vanishing around another corner, and Inuyasha gaped as they headed in the same direction of their own rooms. "Please tell me they are not sharing the same hall as we are."

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in agreement, but he turned his gaze back to where the men had come from in the first place. There was another scent approaching, one filled with the smells of iron and rock, along with stale sake. Inuyasha snorted and quickly turned away, also smelling it.

"I've had enough. Let's get out of here!" Inuyasha turned quickly walking down the hall. "Now I hate being a full youkai. My nose was never this sharp before."

Sesshoumaru smirked amused. "Breath through your mouth and it won't be so bad."

"What and have myself taste it rather then smell it? I don't think so." Inuyasha rounded the corner and saw the men standing in the hall laughing again and talking loudly. The younger raced past quickly, finding his room and he shoved the door open, slamming it behind him roughly. He then barreled for the patio and breathed in the fresh air.

Sesshoumaru shook his head chuckling as he rounded the corner his brother had gone, and he stopped staring at the men crowding the hall mindless of who they were interrupting. He past them casually, his steps slow and careful. The youkai sniffed, as he past them, trying to pick out the one who had risen his senses and he frowned not able to pick the one out.

The men spared him a glance, some raising their brows at the unusually tall 'elf' with strange markings, but they didn't stop their loud raucous laughter. Snorting, Sesshoumaru opened the door to his room and slipped in casually. His golden eyes found Inuyasha who was on the patio sucking in deep breaths of air. Shaking his head, he shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed silently.

Lifting his hand he unlatched his armor, laying the ties on the small table beside the bed, and then lowering the heavy stone armor on the ground. Shrugging his fur off his shoulder, he arranged it on the bed and laid down allowing his head to rest on the pelt. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

Inuyasha walked into the room and blinked at his brother whose back was to him. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." Came the reply.

Inuyasha glanced around the room curiously. There was only one bed. "There is no way in hell that I'm crawling into bed with you in it."

"So wait until I wake, and then you can sleep." Came the muffled answer.

"What am I suppose to do in the mean time?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Not my problem."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and watched as his brother drifted into sleep. Tilting his head, he had never once seen his brother so relaxed to the point of slumber and he grinned. Perhaps his brother had changed more then he thought. Shrugging, Inuyasha lifted his fingers and pinched his nose, opening the door, glancing out quickly to see if the men were still around. To his annoyance they were.

Bolting from the door, shutting the door behind him, he ran with great speed towards the girl's rooms, and past the men. The men's conversation stopped for a moment, seeing red flash by them, and followed his progress down the hall before he turned the corner, and they glanced at each other for a moment before they began their conversation again.

Inuyasha bolted to the girl's door and banged on it. "Kagome! Let me in, please let me in." He practically begged.

The door opened, and Inuyasha shoved inside, shutting the door behind him, releasing his breath he was holding. Lifting his head, he grinned at Kagome and snatched her into his arms happily. "Oh thank you, thank you."

Kagome's eyes bulged. "What is wrong with you?" She asked, pushing away from Inuyasha whose arms held her in a death grip.

"Nothing." Inuyasha released her and grinned. His eyes trailed to the bed where Rin was curled up sleeping, and he snorted. "Seems like Sesshoumaru and Rin have the same idea."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Why are you here?"

"We only have one bed in our rooms, and Sesshoumaru has taken up the whole thing. I mean seriously, that fur takes up more then half, and he just sprawled himself over it." Inuyasha began rambling.

"So, if he hadn't taken up the whole bed, you would have crawled into bed with him?" Kagome snickered, her eyes flashing mischievously.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but paused and blinked at her stupidly. "What? Hell, no!" He snarled.

"Shush." Kagome giggled. "You'll wake Rin."

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut, and peered at her smiling softly, nodding he stole a glance at Kagome and sucked in his breath quickly. She was beautiful in the light that shimmered in through the windows. Tilting his head, he took a step forward, and whispered. "Kagome?"

She glanced up and swallowed, seeing how close he was, and she took a step back. "What? What are you doing?" She stammered.

"Nothing." He whispered. Inuyasha reached out and gripped her arms, and pulled her into his arms. Lowering his face to her hair, he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly. She lifted her head, and blinked.

Inuyasha turned his face and smiled at her, a real smile that took her breath away. Slowly, his lips met hers and he gave her a soft feather like kiss and then pulled back. "Sorry." He murmured.

Kagome lifted her hands to her lips and then raised her eyes to meet his. "What was that for?"

Inuyasha's face was slightly pink. "Peace offering?" He shrugged, turning away. "I want to go exploring."

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha still confused her, as he changed the subject. "Do you think we should inform Sesshoumaru that we are going exploring?"

"Huh? Why would we do that?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the wall.

"Rin will be alone." Kagome waved to the bed, where the little girl was sleeping.

"Oh. Uhh. Maybe we should just take her to him. We can't leave her alone that's for sure." Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping girl and smirked to himself. He wondered what Sesshoumaru would do upon finding Rin in the same bed as him. Walking forward, he gently scooped up the tiny girl and nodded to Kagome as he turned around. "After you." He whispered.

Kagome smiled and opened the door, slipping through it, and waiting for Inuyasha.

They walked down the hall and turned the corner, where the human's still laughed raucously. Wrinkling his nose, Inuyasha scowled. "They had better not wake her." He growled under his breath.

Kagome nodded and frowned. Back in the feudal era the human's were never this loud in fear of attracting unwanted attention. In her era, they were loud but not as careless. Shaking her head, Kagome lead the way past the men, who stopped and stared at the girl, and then their eyes fell on Inuyasha who scowled at them as he past. Several eyes fell on the little girl in his arms, and they seemed to understand his anger, taking a step away and allowing him to pass. They even paused in speech, and their eyes followed their every move.

Kagome cast a glance at the now silent men, and pushed open the door slowly, peeking her head inside it to see if Sesshoumaru was awake. He was still on the bed, with his fur curled around him, and she smiled broadly, nodding to Inuyasha who stopped behind her waiting.

Inuyasha shook his head, and quickly walked into the room, and placed Rin onto the fur, and she snuggled up against the fur and gripped it tightly in her hands, rolling over to face Sesshoumaru.

Kagome and Inuyasha shot one another a quick smile and then left the room shutting the door behind them. A man walked up to Kagome and bowed slightly. "I apologize for our inconsideration. We were not aware that you had a little girl with you. If you wish, we will move to the halls of fire so not to disturb the girl."

Kagome blinked and smiled. "Halls of Fire?" She asked, while Inuyasha hovered over her protectively.

"It's down the hall, and to the far end of the house. We were going to be heading there for a night filled with song and dance." The man grinned. "The stories told in the Halls are ones not to be missed. Lord Elrond knows how to entertain his guests."

Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha. "Oh stop that." She whispered to him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled, turning his nose away and wrinkling it in distaste.

"My name is Arden. I travel with this rowdy bunch." He introduced himself. "I'm from the horse lands, of Rohan."

Kagome nodded, she loved horses. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, this is Inuyasha."

The man frowned at the names but shook it off and smiled warmly. "If you follow us, we are headed to the Halls of Fire."

Several of the men had already past down the hall, leaving a select few behind waiting for the man. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him along as they started walking.

"Do we have to?" Inuyasha whispered, wrinkling his nose. "They smell bad."

"Oh, Inuyasha, stop being such a baby. Is it really that bad? It can't be any worse then the smells you are bombarded with in my home."

Inuyasha snorted, and nodded. "True, the scent of smoke and iron from your home is rather unsettling."

It didn't take them long to travel the halls, when they finally came across a set of large oak doors, leading into a enormous room. Several chairs were seated against the walks; while in the center of the room lay a large fire pit. There were many elves present, some tuning various instruments, others were softly speaking in corners, and some were seated beside the fireplace. In the room were elves, men, and dwarfs, who to Kagome's surprise were short, and hairy.

She giggled and glanced at Inuyasha who frowned at the small child like people and blinked. "I don't even want to know." He grumbled under his breath.

"Ahh, Lord Inuyasha, Lady Kagome. It is a pleasure to see you here." Elladan grinned walking into the room behind them.

"Hi." Kagome smiled.

Elrohir walked in behind his twin and bowed. "Come sit with us near the fire while we wait for our father."

They followed the twins and seated themselves on the chairs, and watched the flurry of activity in the room.

Elrohir leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Where are the other two?" He asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "Taking a nap."

Elrohir smiled and nodded, pulling away from Kagome's ear, and leaned back casually in his seat. Elladan came over and handed him what looked to be a set of different length flutes tied together in a flat row. Elrohir grinned at his brother and lifted it to his mouth and blew into the holes, making a soft delicious sound that made Kagome clap her hands in excitement.

Elladan sat down and placed a harp in his lap and fingered the strings, and tuned them with his other hand, listening intently, and frowning upon discovering one that sounded horrible. Elrohir placed the instrument in his lap and closed his eyes sighing.

Kagome leaned over and whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "Rin would love this."

Inuyasha frowned and glanced at her. Lifting his nose to the air, he smirked upon a scent arriving. "Don't worry, she will be here."

Kagome frowned and looked at him, before her eyes traveled to the door and she grinned. There stood Sesshoumaru, tall and proud in his white attire, and his pelt hung over his rightful shoulder. Holding his hand stood Rin, who was slightly flushed from sleep. The smile that spread across her face was one of utter joy.

Elladan and Elrohir both glanced up and looked out the door and they shared a look at the girl's excitement. Several other's looked at the door upon Sesshoumaru's appearance, and all conversation seemed to stop as he practically glided into the room silently.

Elrohir leaned over again. "He sure knows how to make an appearance."

Kagome grinned, and Inuyasha snorted. "I would think he would rather not have any attention drawn to him."

The only things missing from Sesshoumaru's attire were the stone armor, and chest plates. Sesshoumaru walked over to them and released Rin's hand as she bounded over to Kagome and grinned excitedly.

Rin spun in place and caused several elves to laugh softly at her joy. Elrohir leaned over and whispered. "Would you like to try an instrument, Rin?"

Rin's mouth fell open and she nodded. "Rin would love that."

Elrohir handed her his pipes and instructed her to blow into the end, and she did, which caused her to grin even more. Sesshoumaru seated himself next to Inuyasha and watched the exchange of Rin and Elrohir carefully. His eyes twitched as the sound escaped from the pipes, and it sounded harsh.

All commotion came to a halt, and Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the door and saw, Lord Elrond and his golden haired advisor walk in. All the elves bowed, and most of the men did as well. Elladan and Elrohir both stood up and inclined their heads, and waved to the chairs on their right.

Elrond nodded at his son's and smiled in greeting to the members sitting beside his children. Rin carefully handed the pipes back to Elrohir as he sat down, and she quickly climbed up into Sesshoumaru's lap, almost jumping with excitement waiting for what was going to happen to happen. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her shoulder and almost chuckled. "Relax. I am certain they will begin soon, Rin." He whispered.

"Yes." Rin beamed, stopping her small bounces on his lap to flush happily and impatiently.

Elladan leaned over and whispered. "Tonight is a greeting to all who have come. There will be music, stories, dancing, and later a lot of drink. All children should be asleep by that time, and then the real party begins."

Kagome had never been to a party, and she allowed her face to show her excitement, causing Inuyasha to frown and peer at his brother.

"Oie, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What is it?"

"When father was Ruler of the Western Lands, did you ever get to go to something like this?"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to his brother and he smirked. "Yes, Inuyasha. Father did have meetings, and he entertained his guests."

"Wow." Inuyasha leaned back a spark of jealousy filling his chest.

"I found most to be over done, and rather dull. As I grew older, they increased in enjoyment, I figured it was due to me being too young before."

Inuyasha peered at his brother for a long moment, before soothing sounds filled the air. Turning his head, he glanced around the room until his eyes fell on a group of elves in the corner, fingering several different instruments, and his eyes widened. He had never heard anything quite so soothing before, and he felt his brow furrow in confusion.

Sitting back in his chair, he felt calm and relaxed, and a small smile drifted across his mouth at the melodious tunes the elves were creating. Kagome gripped his hand tightly, and he looked down at their clasped hands and then up to her face, and saw a broad smile on her face. Looking over at his brother again, even Sesshoumaru's face looked at peace, and Rin's was flushed from excitement and happiness. It was then that Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's arm stroking her hair with his claws, and his own smile grew. His brother did care for the girl. Even though the sign of affection was small, it was still there.

Inuyasha's eyes trailed around the room taking in the relaxed poses of all present, and glanced at an elven woman who stood off to the side beside the golden haired elf, whose name had slipped his mind for the current moment. She grinned and nodded once, and then turned to the other elves playing their musical instruments. They seemed to nod in agreement, and the tunes softened greatly, and slow considerably. The sandy colored haired woman turned and closed her eyes, before she opened her mouth allowing for the words to pick up beat with the music, and Inuyasha's eyes almost popped out of his head at the gorgeous sound that came from her tiny frame.

Even though it was in another language, the words seemed to fill every tensed vein and muscle in his body, and he found himself swallowing at how calmed he felt. Kagome's hand tightened in his, and she laid her head on his shoulder, completely entranced with the song.

Rin leaned back in Sesshoumaru's arm, and laid her head on his chest, and sighed happily. The youkai looked down at the girl and smiled softly. The song was entrancing. He was grateful that the sound wasn't harsh to his delicate ears. It was peaceful, and remarkably calming, even to him. Somehow the song weaved around them, touching everything that was stressed, and angry, and washed over them like a comforting blanket.

He almost snarled when the song ended. Blinking, Sesshoumaru was disappointed that the song ended, but taking a deep breath, he looked down at Rin who smiled with even more happiness then before.

A movement to his side drew his attention, and he noticed the twins rise to their feet and walk over to the musicians. The others placed their instruments down, and Elrohir nodded placing the pipes to his lips, as Elladan took his stance beside the woman, and the younger twin began playing. The woman grinned at Elladan and waited while the pipes flooded the room in soft waves, and then she began singing again. Elladan never missed a beat as her words faded, and his filled the empty void in a stunning duet filled with love and anguish that brought tears to Kagome's eyes, and Rin snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru at the sadness that filled the words, even though they couldn't understand what was being sung.

The golden haired elf slipped beside them and sat down, watching Kagome's tears and he smiled softly. "This is a song of loss and loneliness. It is the one of an elven lady loosing her love to a tragic event, and lives her life alone."

Kagome nodded and sniffled. "I don't understand the words, but I feel the sadness. It is very pretty." She whispered.

Inuyasha remained silent, but wrapped his arm around Kagome in a soothing manner, and she laid her head back on his shoulder. This scent of tears filling his senses was something he didn't like. He never liked it when Kagome cried, but this one was slightly different, it smelled of happiness and sadness, and he grew confused.

The song ended, and Elrohir lowered the pipes and grinned, nodding to his brother and the elven woman. The musicians raised their instruments and more song filled the air in a more up beat tune, and smiles returned to the faces filling the room.

Kagome wiped her tears, and smiled.

The golden haired elf leaned over again. "Once the music has finished, then the stories will begin." He stood up and grinned. "Enjoy your night." Nodding once, he moved back over to Elrond's side and seated himself in a chair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Stories, Dancing and Jealousy.**

The songs ended much to quickly for Sesshoumaru's liking. He had felt so at ease with the soft tones from the elves, that he had felt at peace, which was something, he had not been familiar with for a very long time. Sighing audibly, Rin shifted on his lap and glanced up at him.

"That was very pretty, Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. His attention was caught as an elf approached the fire, dressed all in white, and his long golden hair flowed down his back in waves, many elegant braids were twisted in the locks, and he stepped onto the hearth around the fire place. The elf nodded to Elrond, and Elladan leaned over whispering quickly before the elf began talking.

"This is Lindir, our minstrel. He weaves his tales into images and is entrancing."

Kagome felt her eyes widen and she nodded. Lindir smiled slowly and then in a commanding voice, began telling his story. Elrohir leaned over and whispered as images formed around the minstrel. "This is the Tale of the Children of Húrin."

The story was long, and everyone seemed to be entranced by not only Lindir's voice, but by the images that floated around him. Grinning, Kagome had to hold in her clapping once the story was finished and she blushed as she had first moved into an upright position to do just that, but caught herself in the nick of time.

Sitting back Kagome bit her lip.

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Nothing, remember my class play? I almost clapped." Kagome explained quickly, embarrassed.

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head. Looking over at his brother, he saw a small smirk on his lips and he almost chuckled.

Before he could say anything another story left Lindir's lips and Inuyasha quickly turned his head to watch and listen to the powerful voice of the elf standing on the fireplace.

Elrohir once again leaned over and whispered before the story began full force. "This is the Fall of Gil-Galad. You will see many times during this story my father react to the tale, and song."

Kagome frowned and nodded. "Who was he?"

"He was like a father to Lord Elrond. Listen and watch." Elrohir leaned back and smiled apologetically to his twin.

--------------------------------

Several hours later, Lindir finally left the hearth and bowed low to Elrond and received a long embrace in thanks. Sesshoumaru smiled as Rin shifted and sighed loudly. "Are you tired?" He whispered and she shook her head in response.

"Those stories were long." She whispered back earning a chuckle as response.

"I found them rather interesting." Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair and stroked her hair once again with his clawed hand.

Kagome nodded as she listened. "It was great. I wish we had stories that were told like that. It was like watching a movie." She grinned at Sesshoumaru's look of curiosity and Rin's frown. Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to inform them not to get Kagome started.

Sesshoumaru shrugged it off and glanced around the room as several elves entered the room with trays filled with food. Rin smiled broadly seeing the food, and Elladan walked over to her and lowered himself to his knee. "The women and children gather their food first, so if you would allow me to take Rin and Kagome to get some food, I will return them before too long."

Sesshoumaru nodded and Rin gripped Elladan's hand while Kagome got up to follow. A few minutes later, Rin bounded back with a large plate of fruit and vegetables, and various cheeses and meat cuts. Kagome's plate had pastries, and other items that Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha couldn't identify and watched as they began eating.

Rin placed a fruit piece to Sesshoumaru's mouth and he frowned leaning back slightly. "Won't you try some, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked, but grinned when he took the offered piece into his mouth and nodded in thanks.

Inuyasha almost laughed out right at his brother's expression, but a cold icy glare made him bite it back. Snorting, Inuyasha turned his head, only to be greeted by a face full of something sticky and sweet smelling. "What's this?" He asked Kagome, who held it out with a wide smile.

"You have to try this, Inuyasha. It is delicious."

"Keh!" He scoffed, but took it from her hand and slipped it into his mouth and he realized she had been right. "Wow."

Kagome smiled. "Told you." Inuyasha leaned over, peering at her plate, and made to swipe another one, but she turned and held the plate out of his reach. "Get your own." She giggled.

"Oh trust me, I will. I won't be sharing either." Inuyasha grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome pouted, but saw that the men now began moving towards the set up tables filled with food and nodded towards them. "It looks like you guys can get your food now." She observed.

Inuyasha was gone in a flash, while Sesshoumaru shook his head and placed Rin onto the chair he had been sitting at. He strolled much more casually then Inuyasha had, and Kagome shook her head. "Men." She sighed.

Rin giggled and placed another fruit in her mouth and licked her lips once it had been devoured. "Lady Kagome, did you get any of these green fruit?" Rin asked, holding one out for her.

"I didn't no. I decided to try the dessert first." She giggled, and took the fruit happily. Kagome noticed it was similar to a honey melon and ate it quickly loving the taste immediately. "Here try this."

Rin gasped as Kagome handed her the same thing she had given Inuyasha. "That's your last one." Rin exclaimed.

"That's okay. I can get more, and if I can't I'm sure I can sneak one off Inuyasha's plate." Kagome giggled.

Rin grinned broadly, and lifted her head when Sesshoumaru's return alerted her. She peered at his plate and noticed it was empty, and she frowned. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Aren't you hungry?"

The youkai lord shook his head, but still carried his empty plate, as though fearing that someone would take it. Kagome blinked confused.

"If you aren't hungry, then why do you have a plate?" She asked, lifting her gaze from his plate to his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his plate for a moment, as if he were trying to think up a reason why he still held the plate. Instead, he lifted his eyes and held Kagome's, and remained silent, blinking.

Rin tilted her head, and slid off the chair allowing him to take a seat. He glanced down at his plate again. The little girl smiled and quickly placed the pastry Kagome had given her onto the empty plate he held in his lap, wordlessly.

Sesshoumaru blinked once and then lifted his gaze to Rin's. "You know I do not eat human food, Rin."

"Oh, but Lord Sesshoumaru, this is elfsen's food." Rin smiled happily, stumbling awkwardly over the foreign word.

"Indeed." He muttered, absently. He then lifted his head when he saw his brother approach, and he almost rolled his eyes.

Kagome knew her eyes widened. Looking at the plate he held, she wondered how he had managed to keep everything from falling off. "Why you greedy little…little…_dog_!" She huffed exasperated.

Inuyasha frowned and took a seat beside her. "Well if you didn't half starve me to death, I wouldn't be hungry, now would I?" He growled.

"Half starve you?" Kagome blinked. "Excuse me? Who eats all the ramen the instant I return from my era? Not to mention all the food my mom bakes."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, turning his attention back to his plate.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, and then went back to staring the pastry Rin had given him, into submission. Even though it just sat on his plate, innocently, he still peered at it as if it were alive. He waited, and it didn't move and Rin giggled gaining Sesshoumaru's attention once again.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned their heads to stare at the youkai, and then at Rin who climbed back into his lap wordlessly. Carefully, she picked up the pastry and held it to his mouth and he leaned back slightly, his eyes locked onto the proffered food warily.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh! It's not going to bite you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned from the pastry to Inuyasha's. "I am aware of that, half-breed."

"Then eat the bloody thing." Inuyasha sniffed, going back to his plate.

The twins returned and seated themselves beside the small group and watched amused as Rin tried to get the Lord to eat the pastry.

Elrohir watched and smiled. "Try it, it's a honey cake from Mirkwood."

Inuyasha froze before taking a bite of his own food. "Mirkwood? That doesn't sound welcoming, does it?"

Kagome shook her head. She watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes wandered back to the food, Rin held, and took it from her grasp slowly. Lifting it to his nose, he sniffed at it, and then placed it to his lips taking a small bite. Chewing it slowly, he then nodded and finished the pastry slowly, with practiced ease, unlike his brother who scarfed his meal down quickly.

Kagome watched and sighed. "You are so rude sometimes, you know that?"

They ate in silence, and Rin continued to share her plate of fruits, vegetables and meat with Sesshoumaru. Once they had finished, a round of drinks were presented, and even Rin was granted a small bit of wine to try, after gaining the youkai's approval first.

Elladan held the small glass to her lips and smiled when her eyes lit up brightly. "Try a small sip. It is a sweet wine from Lothlorien."

Kagome smiled happily sipping at her wine, and watched as Rin's wine vanished very slowly. Sesshoumaru nodded his approval when Rin had finished hers, and took a sip of his own and flinched. The incredibly sweet taste filled his mouth and he placed the glass down beside him.

Kagome glanced over at him and frowned confused. "Do you not like it, Sesshoumaru?"

The youkai shook his head slowly, a faint movement from him. "I find its taste not to my liking."

"Too sweet?" Elrohir asked, lifting his head from his darker shade of wine. "I find that also, try this." He handed his glass to the youkai and watched as Sesshoumaru's nose twitched slightly and then took a small sip.

"Better." He stated simply, handing the glass back to the elf.

Elrohir nodded and waved another elf over, indicating Sesshoumaru. "Careful with this stuff." The younger twin smiled. "It's fine cordial wine called miruvor. It has quite the kick, if you drink too much."

Elladan smirked. "You should know little brother."

Elrohir threw a playful glare at his twin.

Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted the glass to his lips, and found the taste to be rather pleasant. The spicy liquid was somewhat sweet, however had a bold taste of fruits. His taste buds approved, and he sipped the wine carefully, wondering exactly how this wine would affect him, when the youkai brews he had before had no effect.

Elrohir stood up after some time, and gathered another glass of miruvor and then returned. "The dancing and music will start shortly." He grinned and glanced at his brother.

Elladan shook his head. "Slow down on that stuff. I certainly do not want to deal with you tomorrow having a hangover."

Elrohir smirked. "You just do not want to have one yourself."

"Yes, exactly. Every time you imbibe on the stuff, I always end up being bedridden much like you are."

-----------------------------------

The dancing started soon after. A bright beat filled the halls and the flurry of motion caused Kagome to stand there in amazement. Smiling happily, she wondered silently if Inuyasha would step up and ask her to dance. The steps looked complicated, as the elves took the floor.

Glancing over at the hanyou, she saw his uncomfortable look, and the scowl on his face. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, feeling her cheeks flush.

"What?" He snarled.

"Want to dance?" Kagome blurted it out before she could change her mind.

"Keh! Don't be ridiculous." Inuyasha muttered darkly, his cheeks tinged slightly pink with embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru threw a glare at his younger brother, who stared at the impressive movements the elves made.

Kagome looked down at her feet and nodded sadly. "Okay." She whispered.

Elrohir had frowned at the harsh words from Inuyasha and he nudged his brother. Leaning over, he whispered his question.

Elladan smiled and nodded, standing up. Walking over to Kagome, he gripped her hand, and before she could reject, he swung her in a wide circle onto the floor. Elrohir grinned, and almost chuckled when he heard the soft growl from the younger brother and he glanced over at Rin who stood there with her hands clasped together excitedly. These demons's seemed to not enjoy anything, and so got to his feet. Strolling over to Rin, he knelt down to her level and asked. "Do you want to go out there?" He asked, waving his hand to the floor.

Rin's mouth fell open and she quickly nodded. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw his slight incline signaling his okay for her to go, and before she could utter a word, she was swept into the elf's arms.

Elrohir swung her around in a circle, in tune with the music, holding her firmly.

Inuyasha kept his eyes locked on Kagome who flushed happily, as the elf swung her around the floor with practiced ease. Elladan guided her without any problems, and this made Inuyasha feel incompetent.

The words filled the room…**_(Song is called Diamond Sun written and performed by Glass Tiger)_**

_When they came to this land  
We gave our friendship  
Gave them our hands  
But it was never to be  
Oh! You must bow down  
They said, "Fall to your knees"  
Oh! Diamond sun has to burn  
Oh! Are we never to learn_

Elladan swung Kagome in a light arc away from him, and then gently eased her back, catching her hand and turning his body in a slight circle. Kagome squeaked, and then giggled. Even though she didn't know the steps, Elladan seemed to be able to guide her just by using his right hand that lay on her hip, and his left hand, which held her hand gently.

She grinned and looked up into the elf's face, he held a soft smile, and his eyes were alight with joy. Even though the elves held a certain resemblance to youkai, their demeanor certainly wasn't that of a youkai's.

Her thoughts were cut off when Elladan tilted her back, and then bent her back even more. His practiced hand held her at the curve of her waist, and then Elladan leaned over her, giving her a smirk as her eyes widened in surprise, followed by the most amazing sound she had ever heard. It was a musical laugh, filled with excitement and happiness.

Kagome gasped, when the elf pulled her back up, and swung her around the floor again.

_Oh! Ohhhh!_

_Love gives life and life is love  
But what have we done_

_  
We have walked on this earth  
Since the first star was shining  
And the moon had its birth  
But as with the shadows  
Of lonely trees We are in bondage  
But are hearts are still free  
Oh! Diamond sun has to burn  
Oh! Are we never to learn_

Elrohir held Rin tightly, as he spun in a circle that caused the little girl to giggle. Her little hands were wrapped in his hair, holding on as he spun around and around. The elf didn't seem to mind and she turned her head slightly, to glance at Sesshoumaru, who stood watching over them protectively.

Grinning, Elrohir made a few steps forward and then skipped back playfully causing Rin laughed excitedly. Elrohir feigned a left move, and then swung in a wide circle, and Rin squeaked with happiness. The little girl's eyes trailed over to Sesshoumaru, and she waved at him, before she yelped as Elrohir dipped her in time with Elladan's dip with Kagome.

_Oh! Ohhhh!_

_Love gives life and life is love  
But what have you done_

_Still diamond sun has to burn  
Oh! Are we never to learn  
Still diamond sun has to burn_

_In my heart I believe  
Someday the sun will shine  
And you shall be free  
And bless our children as they're  
Put to the test  
You'll hear the heartbeat  
Of a nation's unrest Oh! Diamond sun has to burn  
Oh! Are we never to learn_

Inuyasha released a soft snarl as he watched the elder elf dance with Kagome. The elf's movements were sure and fluid, and he never missed a beat. Sesshoumaru glanced over to his brother without moving his head and whispered.

"If you are so jealous, little brother, perhaps you should not have turned her down so rudely."

"Keh! Who's jealous?" Inuyasha scoffed, a bit too loudly. Biting back any further comments, the hanyou stared at the elves who danced with their girl's and once again let a soft snarl slip past his lips. Narrowing his eyes at the elf who held Kagome, Inuyasha sniffed, and tried his best to melt the poor elf with his golden gaze.

_Oh! Ohhhh!_

_Love gives life and life is love…_

The words slammed into Inuyasha's brain, and he snorted, turning to stare at his brother to see if any reaction was apparent on the youkai's face. To his chagrin, Sesshoumaru remained even and emotionless. Inuyasha was about to turn away when he caught a flash in his brother's golden eyes and he almost gaped in amazement.

So that was his brother's secret. His face remained completely void of emotion, but his eyes showed what his face did not. Blinking, Inuyasha edged forward slowly, and peered into his brother's eyes, and almost yelped when the golden orbs rolled over to his and locked him into a stare of death and denial.

"Ah, Ha! I know your secret now!" Inuyasha triumphed.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru smirked, and his eyes narrowed. Inuyasha watched as the golden eyes became a dangerous tawny yellow, and the hanyou gaped. Knowing his life was about to be cut short rather quickly, Inuyasha almost breathed a sigh of relief when his brother's attention was diverted once again to the little girl, who had yelped again in surprise.

Inuyasha slumped his shoulders and swallowed. Looking once again to the dance floor, Inuyasha saw Elladan spin Kagome in a complete circle, and then catch her hand with ease, stopping her spinning.

_Oh! Ohhhh!_

_Love gives life and life is love…_

_What have we done…_

_What have we done…_

The song ended, and Kagome bounded over happily, her face flushed and a wide smile on her lips. "Did you see, Inuyasha? Oh it was so much fun." Kagome exclaimed.

'_Fun? Shouldn't it be me who makes her laugh?_' Inuyasha thought silently, feeling incredibly inferior to the elves around him. He felt clumsy, and awkward and he scoffed at her words, folding his arms across his chest.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "What's wrong? Why are you so cranky?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, and watched as Rin raced over and flung her little arms around his knees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, did you see? Rin was dancing." The little girl tilted her head up to look at his face.

Looking down, he nodded. "You are speaking in the third person, Rin." He said quietly.

Elrohir walked up and smiled. "I noticed that. She does that a lot, doesn't she?"

Rin blushed and buried her face in Sesshoumaru's pants. Sesshoumaru tilted his head curious at her behavior, and a small frown creased his forehead. "Why do you hide, Rin?"

Kagome smiled slowly, and turned away from Inuyasha's scowl. "I think she is embarrassed." She whispered softly, mouthing her words.

The demon lord nodded once. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Might we go for a walk?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

Elladan and Elrohir both heard and the younger elf knelt back down to Rin's height. "Hey, Rin?" He asked, placing his hand on her back. "I think I saw a rather tasty treat, and I was wondering if you would like to help me get it?"

Rin nodded, her head still buried in the white pants of Sesshoumaru's hakama. Slowly, she detached herself from him and took Elrohir's hand.

Inuyasha watched as his brother and Kagome walked out of the halls, speaking softly, and once again he was alone. Growling, he sat down hard. He didn't even notice the elder elf, Elladan watching him with a raised brow.

"You like the girl, don't you?" Elladan mused, sitting down next to the hanyou.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Keh!" Elladan mimicked and then chuckled at the odd sound it made. "What is it with you and your brother?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, turning his golden gaze to the elf's gray eyes.

Elladan shook his head. "I might not be perfect at love myself, but elves are open with their feelings. If we like someone, we don't hide it. I don't understand having to hide your emotions."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and allowed them to roam to the doors once again. "Who said anything about liking the girl? She 'sits' me whenever she gets the chance. Kagome is temperamental, and rude."

"Rude? I find her charming. I think she is only hotheaded when it comes to you." Elladan grinned. "I think she loves you."

Inuyasha felt his eyes widen and he glanced at the elf sharply. "How the hell do you know?"

Elladan laughed. "I've seen many years, Inuyasha. I see how she looks at you, when you aren't looking. I hear when she sighs in frustration when her attempts at gaining your attention fails."

Inuyasha frowned. "I know she has feelings for me, but they are nothing more then friendship. You are wrong, Ellden."

"Elladan." The elf corrected.

"I said that." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose.

Elladan shook his head and chuckled. He had been correct on his assumptions of Inuyasha also loving the girl. The signs were there. Looking over towards his father, the elf noticed Elrond's frown of disapproval on his match making and the lord shook his head, mouthing, '_Don't get involved._'

Elladan blinked in mock protest. '_I'm not._' He mouthed with a small smile.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome looked over to Sesshoumaru and waited. She saw his mask, and wondered what it was that made him uneasy. To her it seemed like he was collecting his thoughts, and she waited.

"You must be patient with my baka brother." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked stupidly. She certainly wasn't expecting Sesshoumaru to talk about Inuyasha.

"I trust he is confused and that leads to his rude behavior towards you."

Kagome felt a small blush rise to her cheeks. "Inuyasha loves Kikyo." She whispered.

"Does he?" Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl. "I think in his own way, perhaps. I however do not think that either of those two understands where their loves lies. They were unable to love one another, due to Naraku interfering. It is no longer a love that is possible."

Kagome frowned. "I think you're wrong. I can't compete with her."

"You don't have to. Inuyasha loves you, Kagome. Whether or not he realizes this. I think perhaps, he is afraid. He loved once and it was taken from him. He is afraid that if he shows this feeling again, the same thing will happen." Sesshoumaru stopped at a window and peered out. "His trust was broken, and you are slowly allowing him to heal and to regain this trust."

Kagome sighed and sat down on one of the benches in the halls. "Kikyo died for Inuyasha. How can I compete with that?"

"Why do you have to? Do you stick by my hanyou brother? Regardless of all the mistakes he has made in the past?" Sesshoumaru asked, without turning.

Kagome nodded. "I…I do."

"Building a love is first built on trust. Finding that trust is perhaps the hardest obstacle in this emotion."

"I guess so." Kagome whispered. She gasped softly, when she felt a finger lift her chin.

"He is a baka for hurting you like this." Sesshoumaru whispered, staring into her eyes. "Don't give up on him, Kagome. Remain by his side and have patience with him. Inuyasha is in denial, and is afraid. I suppose I am also."

Kagome blinked. "You're afraid?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slowly. "This place has brought out many emotions in both myself and my brother. It is a dangerous thing for a youkai to show emotion, for this is used against us regularly. My weakness is Rin. However, she is also my strength, and my power. I do not wish for harm to befall the girl, but time after time, she is placed in danger, because she is my weakness. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "When did you start to realize that you care for Rin?"

Sesshoumaru stood up and sat down beside her. "My father asked me once, if I had someone to protect. This was on the night of Inuyasha's birth. My father understood that love was power I however did not. I am still uncertain as to who he meant exactly. Whether he meant, Inuyasha, or perhaps he knew that one day I would have someone to protect." Looking at the floor, Sesshoumaru paused for a long while before continuing. "I believe my father was trying to tell me something that day."

Kagome nodded. "I think your father was trying to tell you that love is power, and protecting someone is strength."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "My father spoke in riddles. His actions were also a riddle. Such as leaving me Tenseiga. He knew my desire for Tessaiga and Sou'unga were strong, but he instead left me a useless sword."

"Useless?" Kagome shook her head. "How many swords do you know heal? Every sword can kill, Sesshoumaru. Anyone can master a sword with a sharp blade, slice an opponent down and take their life. However there is only one sword that can bring the dead back to life. Only one sword that will save your own life, should it be in danger."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly. "Indeed."

"Tenseiga is not a useless sword, Sesshoumaru. It is a sword that is unlike anything I have ever come across."

"Rin…" He paused. "She was attacked by wolves."

Kagome looked at him, and waited.

"She had stumbled across me in the forest outside her village. It was after Inuyasha discovered the wind scar."

Kagome nodded, indicating she remembered the day. "Tenseiga saved you that day."

"Yes. Do you know what caught my attention of this little girl?"

"Besides her brilliant smile?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Besides that, yes. It was her lack of fear. It seemed like she had given up completely on life, when she discovered me. I had been so out of it that I didn't even sense her until she had emerged from the bushes. I was on the defensive and even in my partially transformed state, and warning, she remained void of fear. Rin was nervous, but her attitude was one of relief. She wanted escape."

Kagome listened intently, knowing that Sesshoumaru was trying to talk sensibly.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I didn't want help, but I was injured. Rin approached me, and stared at me long and hard, trying to urge me to kill her. It was like she was aiming to anger me in someway, so that I would grant her this silent request."

Kagome nodded, and remained silent.

"I did not grant her wish and she left, later returning with water and food. Despite my telling her I didn't require her assistance. I think it was a day later, when she returned to my side, bruised and beaten. Rin had gone out of her way to bring me a fish from her village, which had lead to her beating. She had done this for me. I still don't understand it, really. I had asked her where she had gotten her bruises, and her response took me off guard."

"What was it?" Kagome asked softly.

"She smiled. Rin didn't say a word; she only smiled. I didn't see her again, after that. It was perhaps the next day, when the stench of blood and wolves alerted me, and I recognized the blood to be that of Rin's. I went to investigate. I found her, on the path, leading back towards the clearing where I had been situated in. Wolves had killed her."

Kagome gasped. "You resurrected Rin?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "She has been with me ever since. Her village was gone, and she was alone. Rin follows me of her own accord, and I will not choose for her. If one day she decides to leave my side, then it will be granted. However it is her choice. It is not mine to make."

Kagome grinned and nodded. "Rin loves you, I think she will be by your side until her dying day." She noticed Sesshoumaru flinch at her choice of words.

"Do you know who killed Rin?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome frowned, shaking her head. "You said wolves did."

"They were wolves commanded by your wolf friend." Sesshoumaru turned his head to stare at her.

"Kouga?" Kagome gasped.

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "This is between you and me, Kagome. I do not wish for Inuyasha to find out about this. Kouga and I had a little run in, a few months down the road, after I had resurrected Rin. He shows no blood lust. Perhaps it is because of you, that his way of life has changed. I know this wolf has an attraction to you, and Inuyasha fears this."

Kagome blinked. Somehow the conversation had taken a turn once again to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha fears betrayal. He was betrayed once, and he fears that you will leave his side, betraying him for Kouga."

Kagome shook her head. "I have no feelings for Kouga, Inuyasha knows this."

"Still, the thought is still there. Inuyasha is guarded, and will protect himself, until he knows that you return these feelings. He is brash and idiotic at times, and this is how he protects himself."

"So he pretends not to love me, to save him from being hurt again?" Kagome frowned.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "He will come around, eventually. His trust has slowly begun to surface, and this is his strength. Inuyasha has no problems admitting to protecting you, where with me, I am in denial of that. In our world, I show nothing for others, this is my way of protecting myself. Rin holds a respect for me, and understands far more then a child her age should. I am surprised that here she is so open with her emotions."

"I always see her smile." Kagome looked at him.

"Yes. Rin is full of life, now that she is allowed to live it, but I mean regarding me. She was disappointed at first that I refused to release her from life. After I had used Tenseiga on her, and she saw me, her eyes filled with instant love. A child like love. One a child gives a parent." Sesshoumaru sat forward. "Rin has complete and utter trust in me. She knows that I will never hurt her, emotionally or physically. Rin also knows that I will be there, anytime she needs me to be. I fear disappointing her. She is…she is a daughter that I will never have."

Kagome gasped. "One day I am sure you will find a love."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Perhaps. I have a favor to ask of you."

Kagome felt her eyes widen.

"Two actually. One, be patient with Inuyasha. Let him approach you, and things will fall into place, if they don't, I'll knock some sense into him. Two, I want you to help me with Rin."

"Help you? I don't understand." Kagome gaped.

"I mean help me protect her. This world is strange, and I am not certain of my abilities here. The unknown is dangerous, and I fear for Rin's safety. All I ask is for you to watch over her, when I cannot."

Kagome nodded. "I would have done that without you asking, Sesshoumaru."

They remained in silence for a long while, before Kagome turned to him. "How are you dealing with these new emotions?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I find them to be irritating at the best of times. The smile hurts my face, the fear overwhelms my jyaki, somehow I have lost control over my own self and I find it rather annoying. I fear that this will affect the way I protect Rin, and I don't quite trust myself in being there at all times when she needs me."

"Emotions confuse even me, Sesshoumaru." Kagome began. "Even though I'm human, they overwhelm me and I end up in tears, or I end up laughing like a maniac."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Shall we go back?" He asked, standing and holding his hand out for her to take.

Kagome grinned and nodded. "What do you think of the elves?"

"They are interesting. These elves are one with nature, and I find that they are too gentle hearted. However, they hold an ancient power that is even beyond that of a youkai." Sesshoumaru smiled softly, guiding Kagome through the halls.

"Are they more powerful than you?" Kagome asked surprised, lifting her head to stare at him.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru smirked. "No, but the power that they fear, rivals that of Naraku."

Kagome gasped. "More powerful than Naraku?"

"Let's just say that should those two evil's go against one another in battle, it would be impossible to know who would come out the winner."

Kagome shuddered. "Well hopefully we won't have to fight this evil. I just want to go home."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Things will get harder if we are faced with battle."

"How so?"

"Inuyasha is untrained in his youkai form, and we both do not have possession of our swords, which I might add, we have come to rely on in battle."

Kagome swallowed and nodded. "You'll help him right?"

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru raised a single brow and smirked. "I will do what I can. Inuyasha is hot blooded, and anxious. I find training him to be tiring at the best of times. Do not fear, Kagome. I will train Inuyasha in the same manner my father trained me."

Kagome giggled. "Just don't cut off his arm, alright?"

"Hnn. I was hoping to return the kindness he bestowed upon me." Sesshoumaru winked and Kagome sighed in relief.

They reentered the halls of fire, and Sesshoumaru immediately sought out Rin. She was curled up in Elrohir's lap sleeping softly, and both Kagome and the youkai lord noticed that people were beginning to disperse. Had the night already past? Were they really gone that long?

Inuyasha took Rin from Elrohir and walked over to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Took you both long enough."

Kagome nodded and blushed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't realize we had been gone for so long."

"Keh! Here, take the girl." Inuyasha handed her out for Sesshoumaru, who took her without a word.

Immediately, Rin snuggled into his chest and her eyes opened sleepily. "Hi." She whispered.

"Go back to sleep." Sesshoumaru told her gently.

Silently, the four headed back down the halls towards their rooms. Whatever came with the rise of the sun, they would be ready for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Confrontations**

It had been some where in the middle of the night when Kagome felt a firm shake on her shoulder, and her eyes snapped open in surprise. Big teary brown eyes met hers and Kagome sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Kagome asked, seeing the small girl clutching her blankets desperately.

Rin shook her head, her large brown eyes darting into the shadows, as though she were afraid of something coming out to snatch her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Kagome asked, rubbing the small girls back.

Again Rin shook her head, however her eyes refused to meet Kagome's and the older girl frowned concerned.

"Then what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Rin wants Lord Sesshoumaru." The little girl whispered.

"He is probably sleeping, Rin. Is there anything I can do to help?" Kagome asked, really not wanting to disturb the brother's. She knew how grumpy Inuyasha got when he was disrupted when trying to sleep, she didn't even want to think of how Sesshoumaru's moods were when he was awoken.

Rin shook her head again, and buried her face into her blanket.

Kagome took a deep breath and finally sighed. "Alright, let's go get Sesshoumaru."

Rin nodded and pulled the blanket away from her face and quickly hopped off the bed; before Kagome could untangle her legs from her own blankets.

The two girls exited the room quietly, and headed down the hall towards the brother's room and Kagome paused hearing loud roaring laughter coming from behind her. Frowning, she shook her head, wondering how anyone in their right mind could still be awake at this hour. Turning the corner, Kagome and Rin finally came to the brother's room and she leaned over placing her ear to the door silently, trying to find some form of life inside.

Hearing nothing but silence, Kagome finally lifted her hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened revealing the very youkai they had been searching for.

Rin immediately ran past Kagome and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's legs, whimpering softly.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a second, and then his eyes dropped to the small girl attached to his legs and his face softened. The youkai knelt down to Rin's level and placed his hand on her back gently. "Rin?" He whispered.

"Hai?" The girl mumbled, her face now buried in the youkai's chest.

"What is it?"

"Bandits, milord." Rin whimpered.

"Ah. I see."

Inuyasha came around from behind the door, and he glanced at the three of them curiously, before a frown marred his forehead. "What's wrong?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Rin had a dream, I think."

Inuyasha glanced down at his brother and nodded. "I'm not tired, so I'll leave you two alone." He mumbled to his brother's head.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, and he lifted Rin turning back into the room.

Inuyasha shrugged and waved for Kagome to go back to her room. "You should get some more sleep."

Kagome sighed and glanced at the once hanyou. "What about you?"

"Keh! I'm fine. I don't need sleep like you mortals do." He wrinkled his nose.

Kagome frowned and rolled her eyes. "You should rest at least."

Inuyasha snorted, and escorted Kagome back to her room. "Where? I'll just find a tree outside and stare at the stars."

Kagome blushed. "Well, you could always keep me company."

Inuyasha blinked and turned to stare at her. "Watch you sleep? Where's the fun in that?" He grumbled.

Kagome threw her hands in the air. "Oh! Forget it!" Turning away, Kagome stomped up to her door and pushed it open angrily. Inuyasha stood behind her blinking for a moment, before he shrugged and followed slowly. Before he was able to get to the door, it slammed in his face causing him to open his mouth in protest.

"Oie! Kagome! What's wrong?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, and waited for a reply, but all he got was silence. Frowning, Inuyasha turned the knob to the door and peeked inside.

"Get out, Inuyasha."

Squinting into the darkness, Inuyasha sniffed, and finally found Kagome in the far corner. Another scent reached his nose and he cringed. "Oie, Kagome, why are you crying?"

Kagome came into the faint light and scowled at him. "I'm not crying, baka!"

Inuyasha entered the room and stared at the wet trails on her cheeks and he sighed. "What did I do this time?" He asked.

Kagome turned her back on him and reentered the darkness, and Inuyasha followed hesitantly.

"Hey!" He sniffed. "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha? Could you please just leave?" Kagome softly begged.

"Not until you tell me what I did, or at least what's wrong."

"Do you really want me to say it?" Kagome threatened, and caused Inuyasha to freeze.

"Keh! I knew something was wrong." Inuyasha saw her mouth open and he quickly bolted to her side, successfully placing his hand over her mouth, muffling her words. "Don't you dare. I'm not going to let you get off that easy. What did I do?"

Kagome glared at him. "Mffd mmvng er amd?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked and then slowly moved his hand downward. "Please don't say it." He begged.

Kagome sighed and slouched. "Why is it every time I ask you something, you always throw it back into my face?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, releasing a soft sigh in relief.

"I'm talking about what I had asked earlier. All I asked was for you to keep me company until I fell asleep and you make it sound like it's a painful request."

Inuyasha frowned and remained silent.

"Is it that painful to be around me? You always run away when I ask you something simple."

"Kagome…"

"Every time I try to be nice, its like it's me drilling a hole into your gut. Like you don't want to trust me. Like you don't want to be nice to me. Or even be around me."

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. "Kagome, it's not like that."

"Then tell me. Why is it every single time we have a small conversation, you always turn it into a fight?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Me? You always sit me. I don't start the fights."

Kagome gawked at him. "Not always, sometimes I do to get a reaction out of you. But most times it's you. Don't deny it. Inuyasha I…"

Inuyasha placed his hand over her mouth again. "Kagome let me speak. You are the only one I trust. There are limits to that trust however. Out of everyone, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo you are the one I know I can rely on. You are always by my side, regardless of who I am, or what I am. Now I know that Sango and Miroku both have faith in me, and seem to stand by me, but you were the first person I had met since Kikyo, who gained my trust." He took a deep breath. "I think there is more to it then that."

Kagome frowned; completely taken aback at how openly Inuyasha was speaking.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to voice those thoughts. Last time I tried, it ended up in betrayal. What I think though, is even though I loved Kikyo, I wonder about that."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not sure I do either. If Kikyo and I truly loved one another, should we not have been able to see through that betrayal? In a way I think it was more of a fascination with us." Inuyasha looked at his hands. "If Kikyo and I were truly meant to be together we should not have been easily swayed by emotions. Perhaps it was the thought of living in peace that caused me to be blinded, or perhaps it was the fact that she was untouchable."

Kagome blinked. "But, you love Kikyo."

"Do I? Did I? I know that perhaps at one time I did. But was it love? Or was it something else?" Inuyasha lifted his gaze to Kagome's and held it. "Maybe I did love her, I don't know. But I do know now that my love for her now is different."

Kagome nodded and looked down at her hands, which were placed nervously in her lap.

"Kagome, how long have we known one another?"

"I don't know, almost a year I think."

"It was on the day of your birth, that we met."

"My birthday, not the day of my birth." Kagome giggled.

"Okay, birthday." Inuyasha sighed. "That is what you told me. How much have we been through? How many times have I tried to chase you away and yet here we are still by each other's side?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I know I have hurt you, with me running off to see Kikyo, but you know what? I don't think I love her in that way anymore." Inuyasha stared out the window near her bed.

"I see."

"I think my heart has chosen another." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome swallowed and nodded again. "Is it somebody I know?" She asked, trying to put on a brave face.

Inuyasha smirked and scoffed. "Yes. But, I don't wish to voice it yet. I am…I am not ready. Can you at least trust me enough that I will tell you who when I am ready?"

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes and she looked away quickly. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she had hoped that it had been her he had been talking about. Now she wasn't so sure. "Yeah." She whispered.

Inuyasha watched her expression and he winced. Had he been wrong to say anything?

'_So Sesshoumaru was wrong._' She thought sadly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. He smelt the salty smell of her tears again.

"I need to be alone, please?" Kagome whispered trying to hold back her tears.

"Can I ask you something first?" Inuyasha gulped. If he was going to confess his feelings to this girl, he needed to know where he stood with her.

Kagome nodded, unable to say anything.

"I…I need to know what your feelings are regarding those others who are around you." Inuyasha forced out.

Kagome snapped her head back to Inuyasha surprised. "Who?"

Gritting his teeth, he ground out. "That mangy wolf and that human boy."

"You mean Kouga and Hojo?" Kagome blinked.

Inuyasha nodded, a frown marring his forehead.

"Inuyasha, you know that they are just friends. I love someone else." Kagome whispered sadly.

Inuyasha sucked in his breath. '_There is another?_' "Who?"

"I thought it would have been obvious by now." Kagome swallowed.

"Sesshoumaru?" He exclaimed.

Kagome felt her eyes widen drastically. "What? No!" She almost swallowed her tongue.

"Then who?" Inuyasha pressed. He needed to know.

"If I tell you who will you tell me?" Kagome asked, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. If she was about to confess her feelings for Inuyasha, then she felt she had a right to know who he was in love with.

Inuyasha opened his mouth then snapped it shut. "Kagome…I…I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how this person feels about me."

"Why?"

"I'm a hanyou, well a youkai now, I don't want to be rejected." Inuyasha winced. "Besides that, I don't want to loose you as a friend if I do tell you, and I think that will hurt more then staying silent." Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly. Summoning all his courage, he leaned over to her ear. "My heart belongs to you." Flinching and waiting for the rebuttal, Inuyasha held his breath.

Kagome froze, and sat there stunned. Had she heard correctly? "What…. what?"

Inuyasha opened an eye slowly, not wanting to see the rejection on her face. Blinking, Inuyasha stared at her shocked expression and he felt his heart sink.

"Inuyasha…I, wow." Kagome mumbled. "Really? Did I hear you right?"

"Ah forget it!" Inuyasha shoved himself to his feet, ready to bolt and hide. He had been wrong, and the rejection was too much to bear. Before he could walk away, her hand gripped his arm in a strong grasp and he stared at it for a moment, before his eyes met hers.

"Inuyasha…I don't know what to say." Kagome stood up and quickly gripped him around the chest. She buried her face into his haori and Kagome felt his arms wrap around her slowly and unsurely.

"Kagome…" He whispered. "I'm sorry, but…" Before he could say more, her fingers touched his lips.

Smiling giddily, Kagome looked up at him. "You don't have to say anything."

Inuyasha cringed. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything." He whimpered.

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "I have been waiting a long time for you to say something, Inuyasha."

He blinked stupidly. "What? You mean to tell me that you…?" Inuyasha swallowed.

Kagome nodded, and buried her face in his chest. His arms tightened around her, and he rested his chin on her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Because I thought you were still hung up on Kikyo."

"I do still love her, Kagome. Don't get me wrong, but it is a different kind of love."

Kagome nodded against his chest. "I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru placed Rin on the bed and tucked the blanket around her small shivering frame. "Will you be warm enough?" He asked softly.

"Yes, milord." Rin mumbled.

"Did you dream of the bandits again?" Sesshoumaru asked, walking to the window.

"Yes."

"You never told me the full story of what happened." Sesshoumaru asked without turning around.

Rin glanced over at Lord Sesshoumaru and sighed. "I know." She whispered.

"Were you not wanting to tell me? Or is it that you are not ready?" He asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Rin sighed again and then lowered her eyes. "I want to tell you, but I'm scared."

Sesshoumaru remained silent and waited.

"Rin is afraid if she tells you, she will be punished."

"You are speaking in the third person again, Rin. Who will punish you?"

Rin clenched her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Are you afraid that it will be myself who will punish you?"

Rin nodded. "Everyone Rin tells, they all get mad at her."

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. Did she not know by now that he would never punish her? He had never once raised a hand towards her, nor had he chastised her verbally.

Rin shuddered, remembering the beatings from the villagers, and other children. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, she held back the tears that threatened to fall.

Leaning forward, Sesshoumaru placed his hand on the small girls shoulder. "Rin, you should know by now that I will not lay a finger on you. I also won't allow anything to happen to you."

Rin gasped at Sesshoumaru. "You won't get angry at Rin?"

Sesshoumaru allowed a smile to grace his lips. "This Sesshoumaru won't get angry. You trust me enough to keep you safe; you should trust me with your night terrors also. Perhaps once you have told me them, maybe they will not appear to you again."

Rin nodded slowly and buried her face into his fur hanging over his shoulder. Shuddering, Rin took a deep breath and made a small whimpering sound in her throat. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai?"

"Will they get you?"

"Who?"

"The bandits." Rin whispered, lifting her head to lock her eyes with his.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and took a deep breath. "No, Rin."

Rin nodded and wrinkled her nose. "Rin was bad."

Sesshoumaru frowned but remained silent waiting for her explanation.

"Mama told Rin to stay close, but she fell behind. They jumped out and Papa had to come get me." Rin whimpered hugging the blankets on the bed closer to her chest.

"They, meaning the bandits?" Sesshoumaru spoke softly, and placed his mask on his face.

Rin nodded. "Papa pushed me away and told me to run, but there was so much blood, and…and he screamed. Mama tried to drag me away." Tears trailed down her cheeks and Rin sobbed. "Big brother, he grabbed my hand and started dragging me away after…they got mama. Mama was crying, and Rin tripped."

Sesshoumaru swallowed and nodded, trying to maintain his indifferent mask, but the small girls tears were slowly tearing down his emotionless features.

Rin buried her head in the blankets. "Rin didn't listen, Rin should have listened. Papa was mad at Rin cause…because she…" A sob broke the child's voice and Rin began crying harder.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to sooth the small child, but he found his voice had fled. Swallowing, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin into his lap and hugged her tightly. "You feel as though this was your fault?"

Rin nodded against his chest, sobbing brokenly. "Rin was bad, everyone said so."

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. "It was not your fault, Rin. Bandits attacked your family, not you. You should not blame yourself."

"What about the wolves?" Rin asked, burying her face into his haori.

"What about them?"

"They won't get us, will they?"

"No, Rin. You are perfectly safe."

The small girl nodded, and curled closer in his arms, and soon fell asleep. Sesshoumaru watched as her breathing slowed, and when he was certain she was in a deep sleep, he untangled her hands from his haori and his fur pelt and placed her on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he stood and walked onto the patio and breathed in the calming air of the night. The moon shone and he glanced up at it wondering why this had happened to them.

Why had he been thrown into this place with his brother and his human girl? Frowning, he saw a faint glow in the trees out of the corner of his eyes and he glanced at it, sniffing intently. It was more of those elven kind. However, this group was somewhat different then the people who resided in Rivendell.

The elves came into view and Sesshoumaru noticed two distinguishable figures surrounded by several armed guards. Whoever they were, they were important. Sesshoumaru stood there silently, and almost sucked in his breath sharply when a set of blue eyes lifted to meet his own, and he gritted his teeth. So this blue-eyed elf knew that they were being watched?

Rather taken aback, Sesshoumaru bit back a snarl and reentered the room, shutting the patio door firmly behind him. He felt a slight pressure enter his brain and he wrinkled his nose at the feeling, then a soft soothing sound like rushing water seemed to wash over it in waves.

Frowning, Sesshoumaru shook his head from side to side. Snorting through his nose, he quickly made his way to the door, glancing at the bed once, before exiting the room. The feeling in his head vanished, and he smirked. Someone was trying to penetrate his mind for answers of sorts.

Biting back an annoyed growl, the youkai followed his nose down the halls towards the smell of their indoor hot springs. Turning the corner and following the stairs downward, Sesshoumaru came to a set of doors and he pushed open one, revealing a large steaming pool of delicious looking hot water. Glancing around him, making sure he was alone, Sesshoumaru quickly unclasped his pelt and armor, allowing them to fall to the ground at his feet. Using his only arm, he undressed and then folded the soft silk material, and placed them on a bench that sat against the wall. Leaning over, he picked up his pelt and placed that on the bench, before he made his way to the pools edge. Closing his eyes, he slipped into the hot water slowly, and released a soft growl of approval at the soothing liquid that gently lapped against his body.

Slipping beneath the surface, he swam to the opposite end and resurfaced. Leaning against the wooden ledge that held the water in, Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and sighed. It had been too long since he had had a bath, and he was relishing in the feeling as the heat soothed his tensed muscles.

Opening his eyes, he glanced at the rows of vials that sat at the edge of the pool, and he sniffed trying to make out their scent. Reaching his hand for one, he used his teeth to unstopper it and he sniffed at the contents and flinched. Much too flowery. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, he quickly put the stopper in and placed it beside the others, and then reached for another. He snorted at the scent of this one, and realized that it smelt like fallen rain and wet grass.

Shaking his head, he placed that one back on the ledge and took up one more, before he gave up and he sniffed at the thick substance inside and grinned. His fangs flashed in the dim candlelight and he pinched his fingers at the neck of the bottle, and pours a tiny bit into his palm. Cupping his hand, holding the liquid he placed the bottle down and began lathering the substance over his torso.

The scent of magnolia and lilac, both a mild smell, reached his sensitive nose and he sighed in pleasure. Somehow, baths always seemed to sooth his raging mind, and allow him time to think of more pleasant things than battle and war.

Rin also enjoyed her baths. Sesshoumaru remembered the first time he had taken her to a hot spring, and had commanded her to take off the filthy kimono she had worn in the human village. He had turned his back and had handed her a white nagajugan. Once the small girl had placed the undergarments on, he had pointed to the water, which she had run for immediately.

She had danced and played in the water, flashing delighted smiles in his direction as he watched. It had been then, that he realized that humans enjoyed simple pleasures much like youkai did. When he had called her over for him to assist her with her tangled hair, she had complied immediately.

Rin had been unable to speak during that time, he recalled, however her eyes seemed to speak volumes of their own, and he had not minded in the least. Her small giggles and squeaks had been rather enjoyable, as he had used his hand to wash and untangle her matted hair.

Once he had finished, she had danced away, into the shallows of the pool and had flicked water in his direction, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise. Rin had always had a playful spirit, but it had been that night, once she had fallen asleep beside the two headed dragon, did he realize that the young girl had night terrors that no child, human or pup should ever have.

The next morning it had seemed like the small girl had forgotten all about her dreams, and had once again showered him with a brilliant smile that almost rivaled the sun.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru slid down the ledge of the hot springs and submerged to rinse off his body, and then he stood walking over to the other side where his clothing sat. Slipping out of the water slowly, he glanced down at his silk clothing and smirked. He wondered what the elves would think of him trudging through their halls bare as the day he was born.

In the forest pools, there had been no worries of drying off while walking back to the campsite, but now he was in doors, and certainly not alone. Snorting, Sesshoumaru stretched, and turned away from his clothes and shook himself off much like he had seen his brother do on occasion, and then he used his hand to ring out his long mane of hair. Once he was satisfied that he was dry enough, Sesshoumaru dressed in his under kimono and picked up his haori and hakama. The armor and pelt were last, and then he turned and left the pools silently.

He was so lost in thought, thinking back to his first days with the small girl that traveled with him, that he had almost passed his room. Slipping in the doors, he dropped his items quietly by the door and sat in a chair, watching the sunrise.

It was perhaps an hour later, when Rin stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes. She glanced around and grinned from ear to ear. "Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and watched as the girl hopped off the bed and climbed into his lap silently.

"You had a bath, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin stated, fingering his long damp locks.

"Hai."

"Can Rin comb your hair?"

"Third person, Rin." Sesshoumaru stated, as he often did with the small girl, especially after one of her night terrors.

"Right! Might I comb your hair, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai." The girl jumped off his lap and immediately began working on the tangles that had managed to slip into his long hair.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and felt soft tugs and gentle fingers work out the tangles, and perhaps another hour passed, when Rin giggled.

"What is it?" He asked, allowing his eyes to slip open.

"Your hair smells pretty." She stated, finally coming around to face him.

Blinking, he smirked. "Thank you."

"I am hungry, Lord Sesshoumaru."

He stood immediately, and walked over to his clothes, quickly donning them, and his armor. Waving to the door, he pulled it open and Rin skipped out into the hall cheerfully. Soon they approached voices and laughter, signaling that they were not the only ones awake, and Sesshoumaru followed the sounds to a large set of oak doors. Two guards stood posted and they quickly moved to open them. Inside the doors stood a large hall, with a long table littered with food.

Rin gaped and then grinned, skipping into the room. Elrond sat at the head of the table, and his sons sat beside him. Sesshoumaru noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were also seated and he sniffed. He had deliberately forgotten about those two. Rin skipped over to Kagome and climbed onto the seat beside her, which left Sesshoumaru beside Inuyasha and he almost rolled his eyes.

Taking a seat, Sesshoumaru glanced around and noticed that a woman was staring at him with a small smile on her face and he frowned. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered to him.

"Apparently she arrived last night."

"Hai, of this I am aware." Sesshoumaru whispered back.

Inuyasha rubbed his temple and sat back. "I woke with a pain in my head this morning."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother and raised a brow. "Indeed."

Glancing over at Kagome, he noticed her blush and then he turned his eyes once again to his brother and smirked. "I see. You had an eventful night then?"

Inuyasha blushed crimson, and snorted. "Keh." His indifferent attitude faded almost immediately however, and the hanyou flinched.

Sesshoumaru frowned and felt a soft pressure fill his head again and he held back a snarl. Carefully watching his brother, he saw Inuyasha's hand rise to his temple and rub it. Something was not right here.

He felt his frown deepen, and his brother visibly flinched, almost to the point of pain and this time Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back the growl that rose to his lips. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"Can't you feel it?" Inuyasha muttered, rubbing his temple harder. "It feels like my head is about to explode."

Sesshoumaru frowned even more and lifted his eyes to those around them. His eyes fell on the woman from the night before, and he noticed her looking at her plate of food as though nothing were amiss. Allowing a bit of his youkai to surface, Sesshoumaru immediately detected an aura around this woman and he snarled a little louder as the connection to the pressure in their heads, and this woman became apparent.

Narrowing his eyes as the pressure in his own head strengthened, Sesshoumaru released a soft menacing growl, which the elves picked up immediately, and turned to stare at him confused.

Inuyasha flinched again and released a soft whimper. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru let loose his youki and gritted his teeth together, fighting with the pressure in his head, and the elven woman who was obviously responsible for it. If she wanted to search his head for information, then he would make her work for it. This woman would feel his anger and displeasure.

Sesshoumaru let another growl escape his lips, and this time it was a notch higher then the last one, and he shoved himself to his feet. He felt his aura flare to life, and the ends of his hair lifted slowly. Opening his eyes in the direction of the woman, she had stood up and gasped, as did several elves that were startled at the electricity in the air.

Inuyasha gulped in large amounts of air, and finally seemed to get control of the pain that had been plaguing him, and he turned his head upward to stare at his brother. Eyes wide and blinking, Inuyasha felt his mouth drop open. Turning his head in the direction his brother was staring in, Inuyasha realized the woman who had arrived the night before, seemingly fighting mentally with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha yelped at the aura his brother was emanating and he stood quickly. The woman was in danger if she continued to probe his brother's mind. Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to kill her in an instant, should he find enough reason to.

Gold eyes and blue eyes locked together in a mental battle, and the woman gasped. Sesshoumaru snarled and felt his eyes bleed red. Releasing more of his youki, Sesshoumaru slammed his hand on the table, and the whole wooden thing lifted off the ground and then dropped with a dull thud. Barring his fangs, Sesshoumaru knew he was in danger of transforming, however this woman would not desist from her mental probing.

"Remove yourself from our heads, woman!" Sesshoumaru snarled angrily.

The woman did not respond, however the probing in Sesshoumaru's head lifted a notch, and he felt his fangs grow longer as he fought against her. He felt the poison seep through his blood rising to his claws, signaling his body was ready for the battle, and Sesshoumaru lifted his clawed hand and released his whip towards the woman.

"Get out of my head!" He roared.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just thought I would say a quick thanks to all my reviewers, you have all been very supportive and patient while I do this rather strange fiction. Your pointers and hints and tips have been a wonderful asset to this story, so thank you. Also I wanted to thank Sesshomaru's Dokkaso for editting this chapter for me, however I didn't correct a few of my mistakes, seeing as I just cannot seem to get the knack of the two words...then and than. I have pretty much gave up on trying to figure out those words, so if you see them, please ignore them...lol please...puppy dog eyes...anyways, enough rambling. Here's the chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Confronted, Power Grows**.

"Get out of my head, woman!" Sesshoumaru shouted, flicking his wrist in the direction of the golden haired elven woman. Several guards darted towards her and tried to hold back the launch of his whip.

One sword clashed with his weapon and the whip sliced cleanly through it, causing the elves to start and stare in surprise. Most were on their feet, confused at the sudden outburst, and even Inuyasha and Kagome had jumped to their feet.

The golden haired elf held up her arm holding off other elves who rushed in to protect her. Her blue eyes turned to face the snarling demon at the end of the table.

"Who are you?" She asked angrily, energy swirling around her.

Sesshoumaru snarled in response.

"You knew that I had arrived last night, you fought off me trying to judge your actions." She hissed.

Sesshoumaru snarled again, lifting his hand once again flexing his claws for emphasis. "Stay out of my head."

"I cannot do such a thing, it is who I am." She announced. "I am the Lady Galadriel, lady of the golden wood. I am a bearer of one of the three elven rings of power."

"I do not care who you are. Nor do I care about this ring you speak of." Sesshoumaru snarled, his youki still sizzling in the air. "Stay away from me and my own."

"You are dangerous."

Inuyasha snorted softly. "You have no idea."

"You stay out of this, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru's red eyes turned to him in an intense glare. He felt a slight pressure, flickering into his head. "I will warn you once more, lady, remove yourself from my mind." He flexed his claws and called his Dokkaso.

Galadriel didn't flinch, but held up her hand holding her ring of power.

Sesshoumaru snarled and felt his body tense concentrating on his furious youki. He closed his eyes briefly, and then snapped them open with renewed rage, and flung his youki from him with so much pressure he heard his inner youki shout with joy. The woman was hit with the full power of his enraged youki and she stepped back as the wave hit her in full force. Her eyes widened and she took another step back, as her own power was being absorbed by the demons.

The pressure in his mind ceased all together and he growled loudly. He was bent on tearing her throat out with his claws, but he felt a small hand touch his cheek and he gasped. His youki slipped from his body like ice melted on a hot sunny day and he turned his head with wide eyes.

"Rin." He whispered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" She whispered, running her fingers across his stripes gently.

Blinking, he loosened his tensed muscles and reached out picking her up and turned to leave the hall. Looking back over his shoulder, he glared at the elven woman, who had slumped into a chair defeated.

"Heed my warning, if you presume to invade my personal space again, I will kill you. I am not so merciful as to allow such an insult to myself or those of my company again. You have felt my power and thus know that I can sense this "power" you hold and know that it is beneath a demon of my station." He glared at the woman, bared his fangs and released a loud snarl emphasizing his words. Glancing down at her hand he smirked, sending a shiver through the golden haired elf's body. "This ring of power you hold so dearly is nothing but a trinket made of metal. You would be wise to remember that if you are foolish enough to confront me again." He whirled around in a flurry of white robes and vanished through the door.

Inuyasha released a shaky breath, more than happy to have his brother's angry aura away from him. He at first thought that the glare his brother had directed at him would cause his heart to stop, and now it beat much too rapidly for his comfort.

Kagome slumped into her chair shaking her head. "Wow." She whispered.

Inuyasha turned to stare at her with wide wild eyes. "Wow? That's it? That's all you can say? I swear he has gotten even more powerful then he was last time we fought." He gaped.

Kagome lifted her eyes to Inuyasha's and she narrowed them dangerously.

Inuyasha took a step back quickly. "Uhh…yeah." Glancing around him nervously, he saw several eyes on him, trying to judge if he would loose control like his brother had. "Keh! Don't look to me, he's the one you should be worried about." Inuyasha scoffed. "It was her who insulted him. He was defending his honor and it was well in his right to react the way he did."

Kagome finally found her feet and stood up and sighed. Looking to Lord Elrond she shrugged. "He was in his right, you know nothing of our traditions, or our way of life. Invading someone's mind like that is…is…." She stomped her foot. Throwing her arms into the air, having seen that Galadriel's disrespect had thrown away all her hard work on getting Sesshoumaru to finally learn to trust someone, was infuriating to her. Snorting and turning her nose into the air, she stomped out of the room.

Inuyasha stared after her blinking in silent contemplation. Taking a deep breath, he also turned to leave. "If I were you, Lady of the Golden Woods, I would heed my brother's warning. He is ruthless, and is not to be misjudged. I have seen him kill for less, and with much less display then he did. He is more powerful then you think he is, and he has faced far worse then you." He mumbled under his breath as he walked towards the exit of the hall. "So have I."

---------------------------------------

Glorfindel sat down with a thump, and released the breath he had been holding since the start of the confrontation. He had felt that kind of power before, it had been so long ago, he shuddered at the thought. It had been that very day he had lost his life to the very thing Sesshoumaru had called himself. A Demon.

Haldir and Celeborn helped Galadriel relax and finally turned to face Elrond who stood rigid in front of his chair. Finally, his body relaxed and he placed his hands flat on the table.

Elladan and Elrohir gave one another a raised brow and shook their heads. They shrugged at their silent question and turned back to their father, who was looking like a panting dog. Finally Elrond gained his breath and he whispered. "What in all of Arda just happened?"

Galadriel spoke up and waved off her husband's hands. "That is a demon, and must be eliminated immediately." She raged, embarrassment and anger flashing in her blue eyes.

Elrohir gasped. "You can't be serious."

Elladan shook his head. "Grandmother, you were the one who started this mess."

The flashing eyes turned to her daughter's son.

Elladan felt his eyes widen under that look and he bit his lip, glancing at his father for help.

"Galadriel, I do not wish for bloodshed on these lands. What Elladan said was true. Without knowing exactly what it was you were getting yourself into, you indeed insulted him. You must learn to refrain from using your mind to gain the information you seek. Do what the rest of us do, and ask, verbally. You had no idea who or what he was, and yet you still decided to try and read his thoughts?" Elrond sat down and took a deep breath. "It is like you going out and reading the orc's minds, or a balrog's mind. Even you are smart enough not to do that, so what possessed you to try with him?"

"I sensed his power the minute I stepped foot into Rivendell, Elrond. This cannot go unnoticed." Galadriel raged.

"Yet the Bruinen allowed him to cross, explain that?" Elrond grit his teeth together his own anger rising.

"He uses some kind of magic. Surely you are smart enough to realize this."

Glorfindel stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Enough. Up until now, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru has done nothing to any of us; he has neither shown anger, or malicious contempt. He has given respect to our kind. A malicious demon would have killed us all by now. He is able to reason, and speaks, and as you all witnessed, has a kind heart towards that little girl. Demon he may be, however there is something more to it then that!" Glorfindel glared at Galadriel and Elrond. "They are not from here, and what Kagome said was right, he have no clue as to how they live their lives. We know nothing of their customs or traditions, and so until that time, we must show them the respect we elves are known for."

He stood up and took a deep breath. "I have faced demon's, I have fought against them. You all know that. Yet I have shown nothing but kindness to them, even though I may be reserved and wary. I do not attack them nor do I show them contempt. What you have done Galadriel, is place a bad name upon our kind. We are better then that."

Elladan nodded. "What you say is right. He is a demon, but I also heard the term Inuyoukai." The word sounded foreign to him. "From what Ro and I understood this means dog demon. So perhaps it is the dog part that makes them different."

Elrohir shrugged. "We did witness a playfulness about them, but they are wary and reserved. Nothing like us, but can we hold that against them? I mean we interact with different species all the time. We all have differences and different customs; perhaps we can learn them, as we have with other races. Have you ever seen the way they react? You don't see a shake of their hands as with mortals. Instead they use a simple incline of their head." All eyes were on the youngest son of Elrond now. "They even stop at the entrance of a room that holds importance and bow. Maybe none of you noticed this, because the movement was so slight, but I saw it last night when they came into the hall of fire. Inuyasha and Kagome both stopped at the doorway and made a slight movement like a bow. Even Lord Sesshoumaru did that. There doesn't seem to be much contact between them, nor touches of approval, only inclines of their head, or a simple movement to acknowledge something."

Elladan stared at his brother silently and nodded. "The problem now is trying to make amends for our actions. That isn't going to be easy."

Elrond nodded. "Galadriel, you are in my lands now, no longer in Lothlorien. Here is a place of solace and acceptance. If the Bruinen allowed them passage, then I can hold no ill will against them. You are to stay away from them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond." Galadriel nodded glaring in his direction.

---------------------------------------------------

Sighing, Inuyasha strolled from the hall and sniffed out Kagome's scent. Being a full youkai now, his sense of smell was remarkably heightened. He knew he could smell her out at anytime, but he froze when the first words from the hall drifted out to him. His hearing picked out the words easily and he smirked at the elves reactions to his brother's display of power. Shaking his head, he turned away and sniffed out Kagome's scent, which lead to the gardens outside. Slowly, he made his way to her and sat down against a tree.

"Oi." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome straightened and looked over her shoulder.

"You sulking?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No, just thinking. Mama has no idea where we are, and we don't even know if we can get back. When we left to go into the well, I was supposed to check in with her. I'm sure she is worried and probably thinks something happened to me." Kagome explained, playing with the loose threads on her red pants.

"Something has happened to you." Inuyasha snorted.

"That's not what I mean, baka." She whispered.

"Keh! I know exactly what you mean." He stated with a grunt, shoving himself to his feet. Walking over to her, he softened his voice. "Once we get back, we can explain to your mother what happened."

Kagome jumped back surprised at how close he had gotten without her hearing him and she nodded, trying to hide her shock. She lifted her fingers and traced the cobalt blue stripe marring his cheek and then gave him a small smile.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and swallowed. "Uhh…you know, what I said last night…that didn't scare you did it?"

Kagome dropped her hand and she shook her head. "No." She looked down at her lap again. "You know, I wonder if we get back if you will go back to looking like a hanyou."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Would it matter if I did?"

"I like you just the way you are, you know." Kagome sighed.

"You said that once. I remember you saying that you liked me just the way I was." Inuyasha sat down cross-legged beside her. "It took me by surprise. No one really accepted me for who I was, so I had thought you were lying to me. I couldn't understand why you of all people would like me as a hanyou, when no one else could."

Kagome knew her eyes had widened as he spoke and she stared at him. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Inuyasha blinked. "Huh? Of what?"

"Of this place. These strange emotions that we are experiencing. Everything."

Inuyasha looked down at his feet and then back at her.

"Would you have told me anything, if we were back in your time? Do you think Sesshoumaru would be so open with his emotions there?" She whispered, trying to explain her reasoning, and her fear. "I mean being here has done so much to us already, what if there is more to it than that?"

Inuyasha snorted, and inched closer to her. "Keh. You think too much. I'm here, and nothing's going to happen to you."

Kagome blinked surprised.

"Look, we have faced a lot together, haven't we?" He asked, staring into her eyes long and hard. "I mean look at all we have accomplished. Look how much we have overcome, how many trials we have faced. We have been manipulated, scorned, taunted, and almost killed, but we are still here."

Kagome nodded with a small smile. "True."

"Besides, what can be worse then Naraku?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Nothing's worse then that coward, and if he would just stay still long enough to be beaten, we would have kicked his sorry ass already and we would have the jewel whole again."

Kagome giggled and playfully punched his arm. "So full of confidence."

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh!" He threw her a smile however and shoved her back causing her to loose her balance.

"Hey!" Kagome protested. Before either of them were able to say anything more, Inuyasha turned his head just in time to see a small girl race past in a blur of orange. Blinking, the former hanyou looked up a tad bit higher and saw his brother stroll through the greenery surrounding him and into the small gardens they were seated in.

Inuyasha turned his head to stare at the frolicking little girl and he muttered. "What the hell is she doing?"

Sesshoumaru's smooth voice filled the air. "Chasing a dragonfly."

Inuyasha snorted. "You look more reserved now."

Sesshoumaru seated himself where Inuyasha had been before and smirked. "Were you afraid little brother?"

"Keh! Not likely." Inuyasha scoffed. His eyes trailed after Rin who hopped and pounced around bushes and flowers, and ducked under tree branches. Suddenly she skidded to a halt and turned around to wave at them, before she whirled around and continued her little race with the dragonfly.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back against the tree, and continued to sooth his raging youkai inside. Not since facing Naraku in their father's tomb, or since their battle with Takemaru and Sou'unga had he felt so much rage fill his blood. He knew he was capable of it; he had released it once before when the monks had tried to force Rin to go back to the human village.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his ears to follow Rin's progress through the gardens and he released a sigh. Somehow that little girl had broken through his rage, and had calmed his furious youkai. She was a mystery to him, and he found he rather liked her presence. He was finding her to be more of an anchor to reality, his balance in life, his water and substance. She represented the leaves on a tree, constantly growing and playing in the wind, where he was the roots standing firm and strong in the earth. Her laughter caused him pleasure and her sadness angered him.

Her fear sent him into a rage, and her smile eased his soul. Without her, he was nothing more then a wilted branch. The realization of how important Rin was to him, sent his body rigid. Yet her sweet melodious laughter eased the tensed muscles and he relaxed again against the tree, smiling softly to himself.

Inuyasha flopped onto his back and stretched his arms above his head. It was so different not having to hunt shards, or search for Naraku. The calm air in the wind seemed to ease any irrational thought and he smiled. Never before had he even begun to think of showing his feelings for Kagome, and yet the night before he practically told her he loved her.

He did, he knew that much. Inuyasha also knew it wasn't some fascination either. It was something more. Hanyou or not, she accepted him for who and what he was. Faced challenges with him, rather then run and hide like some spoilt brat. She stood by him no matter what, regardless of injury to herself and he couldn't help but be amazed by her.

Even after all the times he hurt her, she still returned to his side, forgiving him without any traces of remorse. Inuyasha sighed, and finally cracked open an eye to see where she was. Smirking, he noticed her over by Rin helping her pick flowers for his brother. His smirk turned into a grin and he shifted his head to peer back at his brother. Sitting up, he noticed his brother's relaxed posture and he blinked. Crawling over and leaning in, he realized that Sesshoumaru was asleep.

Gaping stupidly, Inuyasha sniffed and crawled back to his patch of grass and flopped down once more. Relaxed even more now, knowing that his brother wouldn't be sleeping if there were danger around, and Inuyasha's mind drifted and he soon found himself lulled to sleep by the girls laughing off to his right.

----------------------------------------

Rin giggled when they approached Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Both looked to be deep in sleep and Kagome raised her finger to her lips. The little girl nodded and tip toed over to them and stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes. She had only seen him like this a handful of times, and she smiled brightly, placing a large lily into his lap.

Turning away, both girls walked out of the gardens hand in hand, leaving the two youkai sleeping peacefully, sheathed in sunlight.

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha jolted awake and cursed. How had he fallen asleep and so deeply too? Blinking and sitting up, he glanced around and found no traces of the girls. He was about to jump to his feet, when a soft voice answered his question.

"They have gone inside to enjoy a heated bath." Was the whispered answer.

Looking up into the tree he saw one of the twins, perched comfortably on one of the limbs. Glancing around curiously, he thought to himself. '_How the hell did he sneak up on me without me detecting him?_'

The twin chuckled. "It is rather easy to use stealth when you are accustomed to it on a daily basis."

Inuyasha blinked again and then turned his gaze to stare at his brother who was awake and staring at him. "You didn't notice him either?" Inuyasha accused.

Sesshoumaru smirked and then stretched. "I sensed someone, however I was not ready to wake from my slumber. I knew no threat was apparent."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "So what do you want? Why are you here?"

The twin glanced down at him. "I frequent this tree. It happens to be a favorite to lounge in. I have done so since I was a child." The elf explained.

Inuyasha stared at the twin trying to figure out which one he was and found himself to be at a loss.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Use your nose, Inuyasha. He is the younger twin, Elrohir. Am I not correct?"

The elf smiled and laughed. "You are correct."

Inuyasha scoffed again and glanced around searching for the other brother.

Elrohir chuckled softly. "You will not find him, unless he wishes to be found."

Sesshoumaru stood up and lifted his nose to the air briefly and smirked to himself. "Is that a challenge, elf?"

Elrohir frowned for a moment and then grinned. "If you wish it to be. You won't find him however."

Inuyasha snorted and knowingly glanced at his brother who sniffed the air tentively. Soon Sesshoumaru was through the gardens with incredible speed and Inuyasha roared with laughter at a startled exclamation in the distance.

Elrohir sat up on his branch and shook his head. "Amazing. Even I can't find him when he doesn't want to be found."

Inuyasha tapped his nose. "Inuyoukai have an excellent sense of smell."

Soon Sesshoumaru trudged back into the gardens, holding a flustered and confused twin in his grasp. Elladan glared daggers at his twin who sat in the tree laughing at his predicament.

"Just you wait, Ro." Elladan threatened.

Elrohir laughed harder. "You say that all the time. Let's try not to tear up father's home this time?"

Sesshoumaru released Elladan onto the ground in an unceremonious heap and tilted his head.

Elrohir jumped down to the ground, landing without a sound, causing both youkai brothers's to look at one another curiously. "What else are Inuyoukai known for?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Our hearing is exceptional. I could hear your brother breathing in the bushes, not to mention the scent of mint that lingers on him. The blue haori you wear also doesn't hide you among greenery."

Inuyasha grinned.

"Besides that, I was able to tell you were the younger twin because your scent is that of cinnamon. Your voice is a higher tenor then your brother's. Your nature is also different."

Elladan picked himself up off the ground and shook his head. "I suppose that makes you an excellent hunter then?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both nodded. "Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, glancing at his brother.

Elrohir frowned. "Why do you say, keh all the time?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. Sesshoumaru cut off his explanation. "It is his way of showing indifference."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. "Mind your own business."

The youkai lord shrugged. "Suit yourself. It is true however much you try to deny it."

"I wasn't going to deny it." Inuyasha protested.

Elrohir and Elladan shared a brief look. "We both came out here to apologize for our grandmother's actions. I hope you bear no ill will against the rest of us, and we do see you holding a grudge against Lady Galadriel."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the mention of her name.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Her name is like wood that feeds a roaring fire now to my brother. I wouldn't mention her to him at all. Hell, it's the same as someone mentioning Naraku's name, it sends me into a fury."

Sesshoumaru relaxed. "I hold nothing against you or the others, just her. I meant my warning. If she attempts such a thing again, I will not hesitate to kill her."

Elladan nodded. "If you can get to her, she has a whole army of galadrim and March wardens standing behind her."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You do not have to fear for me, elf. If an army of undead soldiers, or a host of demons cannot bring death to one such as I then neither can an elven army."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother and shook his head. The smugness swirling in the air around his brother almost made him gag. "I was there too remember?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Who protected you against the dragon twister, little brother?"

"Keh! That was nothing, you're lucky you had Tenseiga, or you wouldn't be boasting about your battles." Inuyasha scoffed.

The twins glanced at one another curiously, as they settled themselves into the grass. "What is the dragon twister?" Elladan asked.

Inuyasha flopped down onto the grass lazily. "A stupid attack from the dragon of hell apparently. Actually now that I think about it, it sort of reminds me of your dragon strike." He glanced at his brother who seated himself gracefully.

"Hai. Similar, unlike Sou'unga, the dragon strike I possess can be used with either Tokijin or Tenseiga. I am certain should I be weaponless, I would be able to use it with a mere staff."

Inuyasha blinked. "Are you serious?" He sat there bug eyed.

Sesshoumaru nodded, his whole demeanor reserved and collected. "However with a wooden staff, it might be left to nothing but cinders should I use the Syouryuuha."

"Then why have you not said anything? If you can use this attack with anything, you should be able to use a sword from here, right?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I hadn't given it much thought Inuyasha."

Elrohir interrupted their conversation. "That green whip thing that you threw at…uhh…that you used earlier, where do you keep that hidden?" He asked glancing at Sesshoumaru's cloth belt.

Both youkai turned to stare at the elf.

Sesshoumaru raised his clawed hand and flexed his fingers. Immediately his claws took on a green hue and a mist swirled around them.

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's his Dokkaso." Inuyasha flexed his own hands, and clenched his fist into his palm quickly, his claws biting into the flesh.

The twins gaped and blinked at his hand that now dripped blood.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and snorted, lowering his hand. "And that is his Hijin Kessou."

Inuyasha made to stand up and throw his hand outward, with the words on his lips, when Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him down forcefully. "Don't be a baka, Inuyasha. We are not any place suitable to see if our techniques work in this place."

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other once again. "How much damage can these abilities do?" They asked in unison.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and Inuyasha snorted. "Enough to take out pesky youkai."

Elladan nodded to his brother and waved them up. "Come, there is an old training field near here. You can practice there."

The youkai nodded and rose to their feet and followed the elves through the gardens and around the side of the large house. Soon they were walking down a hill on a dirt path, leading towards a forest that lay nuzzled against the sky. Soon they were in the forest and trudging along the rough path, and before either brother knew it they were staring into an old field, looking like it was freshly plowed.

Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes. "Looks like a battlefield after a fight with youkai."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It will do." He glanced at the sword Elladan carried in his belt and grinned. If his theory was true, then he should be able to use whatever weapon for his Syouryuuha. Turning to glance at Inuyasha, this would be another perfect opportunity to test his brother's youkai powers.

Stepping forward, Sesshoumaru nodded once to his brother who grinned widely. "It's so much easier to do this if you were fighting me, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sighed and shook his head. "You need to practice, Inuyasha not I."

Inuyasha grinned and glanced at his brother long and hard, trying to figure out a way to bait, Sesshoumaru into fighting him. His eyes fell onto the fur pelt over his brother's shoulder and he grunted. "What the hell is that thing anyway?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Come on fluffy, fight with me." Inuyasha taunted.

"Your taunts are useless on me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha groaned. "Fine, but you know, you will defend yourself should I attack you." Taking a running leapt at his brother, Inuyasha jumped into the air, and shouted as he slashed his hands. "Sankon Tessou!"

Sesshoumaru jumped back at the attack and snorted. "Come Inuyasha, you can do better then that."

Inuyasha skidded on the ground and whirled around. Gripping his fists, he dug his claws into his palm and drew blood, sending a wave of red towards his brother. "Hijin Kessou!"

Sesshoumaru dodged the attack, and barely missed one aimed at his midsection and he growled low. He flicked his wrist and shot his whip towards his brother who back flipped out of the way and landed feet away from where the lashing had stuck the ground.

Tilting his head, Inuyasha grabbed Elladan's sword from his belt, ignoring the stunned expressions on their faces at these attacks, and tossed the sword over to Sesshoumaru.

"Try it!" Inuyasha called.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and smirked. Bending down, he lifted the sword and tested its weight. Holding it tightly in his grasp, he knew it was different then either of his own swords. Calling his youki forth, he concentrated on his Syouryuuha and breathed deep and even breaths. Flipping his wrist and twisting it slightly, he missed the gasps from the twins as the power surged through his body and right through his arm into the sword.

Just as the massive energy grew to its fullest, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and called it back, soothing his youki. The flames flickered and died out off the sword. Grinning, he turned to the twins. "Now all I need is a sword." He closed his eyes once again, and drew the power back through his body. His youki flared to life, as he turned to the side.

Opening his eyes, he grinned at the twins. "Ougi, Syouryuuha!" He slashed the sword into the ground in a side sweeping motion and watched calmly as the blue flames licked across the ground with so much power behind it, it rammed into the trees taking several down without any effort.

Elladan and Elrohir both stood there, mouth agape, eyes unblinking where the trees used to be. All that stood there now was a smoldering pile of ash and a few falling leaves. Finally, Elrohir released his breath in a soft explosion of air and whistled low.

Turning to glance at Elladan, he noticed his elder brother still had yet to draw breath. Nudging him in the side, he whispered. "You might want to breath, it helps keep you alive."

Elladan's breath exploded from his mouth and he swallowed.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Rather impressive, isn't it? I discovered that attack when I tried my backlash wave on him. He flipped it off like it was an annoying wind."

Sesshoumaru turned to the twin's and handed over the sword, which still smoked from the surge of energy it had experienced.

Elladan stared at the sword, as if he were afraid to touch it. Lifting his eyes once again to the tall demon, he attempted a nervous grin.

"The power no longer exists in your sword, elf. It comes from me." Sesshoumaru explained.

Elladan nodded and took the sword hesitantly. Relieved it didn't burn him, he shook his head. "I have never seen that display of power before. I have only heard rumors of it."

Elrohir turned to Inuyasha. "This backlash wave, is this something that comes from you as well?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Unfortunately, I need my father's fang to produce my attacks. I have the Kaze No Kizu, the Bakuryuuha, and Kongousyuuha. Besides those, I also have a barrier breaking attack called the Kekkaigiri."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Now that you are full youkai, Inuyasha, you should have an ability or two that is called from your youki, concentrate on your energy and discover what that is, where it is and focus it."

Inuyasha snorted. "I just wish I had Tessaiga. Boy would that be handy right about now. I wonder what sort of extra power it would have with my being full youkai now." He pondered this more to himself then to the others.

"You probably wouldn't be able to touch it, Inuyasha. I wasn't able to due to the barrier keeping youkai away from it."

"Keh! That's because you have no love for humans. Father was able to use it."

"True, but father also didn't have a barrier around it then." Sesshoumaru exclaimed with a smirk. "Being a full youkai, you would not be allowed to touch it."

"Well it had better be where ever it is and stay there."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at that comment, but refrained from uttering a word.

"You never did answer my question." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Oh?"

"What the hell is that fluffy thing?" Inuyasha smirked as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru grinned and pulled the end of his fur to the front and quickly flicked his wrist sending the fur shooting out towards Inuyasha and wrapped his brother into it and pulled him back so they were eye to eye. "Do you still want to know, little brother?"

"Gah!" Inuyasha scoffed and wiggled in the tight embrace the fur was giving him. Just as suddenly as he was wrapped in the soft fur, he was released and spun around in a complete circle before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Without uttering a single word, Sesshoumaru turned and walked back into the forest they had come through, and smirked at the curses from his brother.

"Get back here and answer my damn question." Inuyasha shouted after his brother's retreating form. Pushing himself to his feet, he wondered if that fluffy thing was alive. Shaking his head at the absurd thought, he raced after his brother in an attempt to get a straight answer from him for once.

Elladan and Elrohir stood there, staring once again at the remains of the forest across from them and they sighed. Perhaps these youkai, or demons were far more powerful then any elf had taken into account. However they didn't seem hostile towards them in anyway. Their concerns seemed to flood out towards their companions rather then their own well being. Shaking their heads, the twins turned and followed the youkai through the forest and back towards Rivendell where surely they would have to answer for the loud noises that had erupted.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Releasing Pent Up Energy**

Inuyasha raced to his brother's side as they cleared the trees after their test to their abilities. Rivendell stood nuzzled on the horizon and waited for their return. Sesshoumaru spared his brother a brief glance before his gaze shifted to the elven city once again. The youkai lord sensed his brother's uncertainty and waited patiently for Inuyasha to ask the question that sat on his lips.

Sucking in his breath, Inuyasha opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. Opening it once again, and closed.

Sesshoumaru almost smirked, as his brother resembled a fish rather then the inuyoukai he was now. "Ask your question."

Inuyasha snorted and nodded. "Will we ever find out what that thing is?" He mumbled remembering the tight fur surrounding his form securely.

"Father gave it to me."

"What is it?"

"It's a fur pelt."

"I know that, but you always wear it, doesn't it get hot? How do you control it?" Inuyasha muttered.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Turning his head to his half brother he sighed. "It feeds off my youki, Inuyasha. It is now a part of me, an honorific symbol passed down from father to son, or father to daughter.

"Oh."

"It listens to me because it is a part of me, and it responds to my youki inside. Just like my other abilities."

Inuyasha nodded. "I thought it was a tail at first." He snorted. "But I know it comes off. What sort of fur is it made out of?"

Sesshoumaru sighed again and turned his head back to the growing city. "After my mother died, father had a fur pelt made out of the fur she had in her true form. This is a part of that."

Inuyasha stopped and stared. "Is that why you wear it all the time?"

"Partially. Also because it reminds me of father. He also had one."

"So, what was she like?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Who?"

"Your Hahaue."

Sesshoumaru stopped on the path and started at the bold question his brother asked him. He remained silent.

"You don't have to tell me, I was just talking. I don't know anything about you." Inuyasha amended, explaining the personal question.

Sesshoumaru nodded once and resumed walking. "My mother…" He trailed off silently thinking. "I don't remember much of her. I remember her strength and comfort, mostly. I barely remember what she looked like."

"But you do remember the moon, you said that was the only thing you received from your Hahaue." Inuyasha squinted at Sesshoumaru, amazed that his brother had even answered his question.

"I do, hai. She had it in the same place as mine." Sesshoumaru's hand lifted and softly brushed the crescent moon gracing his forehead. Turning to stare at his brother, Sesshoumaru stopped and gripped his brother's arm, causing Inuyasha to freeze in his place. Tilting his head slightly, the elder youkai scrutinized his younger sibling for a long moment, before explaining himself. "You hold more of father's features then I do." He whispered.

Inuyasha stared and blinked.

Sesshoumaru reached over his brother's shoulder and gathered the thick mane of hair into his hand and lifted it to a loose topknot in his fist. Sucking his breath in sharply, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "You could pass for the Daiyoukai." He whispered.

Inuyasha nodded, feeling the sadness wash off his brother, before it was masked and emotionless. "You miss him." He stated softly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes dimmed for a moment, and then flashed back to this reality. Releasing his brother's hair, the youkai turned away and walked down the path in silence.

Inuyasha stood rooted in place as he watched his brother's silent form vanish over the slight hill. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha knew he had seen more in that small strange moment then anyone had ever seen in the youkai's life. Perhaps Sesshoumaru's little companion had once seen it, causing Rin to understand his brother.

Inuyasha had not imagined the immense sadness that had washed over him when Sesshoumaru commented on their father. Shaking his head, he thought back to when they had destroyed Sou'unga. Their father had risen from death to speak with them. Never before had Inuyasha laid eyes on his father, and he wondered what he had been like. What was Sesshoumaru's youth like? Had he witnessed battle at a young age? Time and time again, Sesshoumaru had said father had trained him. Had his father been ruthless and cold as his brother was?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up surprised.

Elladan smiled gently. "You alright?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I was thinking that's all."

Elrohir walked up and gave them both a small smile. "Lord Sesshoumaru's mood changed. What were you talking about?"

Inuyasha glanced over at the other brother and frowned slightly. "I asked him about his mother." He shrugged.

"Was she not the same as your mother?" Elladan asked falling into step beside Elrohir and Inuyasha.

The youkai shook his head. "My mother was human, Sesshoumaru and I share our blood through our father."

"Was he like Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I never knew my father. He died the night I was born."

The twins shared a look and nodded in understanding. "Your brother knew him though?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I think he misses father. Maybe I remind him of chichi."

"Chichi?" Elladan raised a single brow.

"It means father, chichi, Chichiue." Inuyasha shrugged.

"How did your father die?" Elrohir asked, his own thoughts seemingly lost.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow slightly. "I heard stories. I am not really certain if they are really truth. My mother was in labor and father was on his way to get us." Sighing, he tried to recall what he had been told. "From what I heard, my father saved both my Hahaue and myself from the burning mansion, and told her to flee. He died in that fire, fighting a man who tried to kill us."

The twins glanced at one another sadly and nodded.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I have never talked to Sesshoumaru about it, but after what I just witnessed, I am kind of curious. He would know what happened. Sesshoumaru keeps saying that it was my fault and my Hahaue's that father died, I think that's why he hates me so much. He blames me and my mother for chichi's death."

Elrohir nodded, and gritted his teeth together. "Our mother passed over the sea a few years ago."

Inuyasha heard the bitterness in the normally soft, and calm voice and stared at the twins. "Passed over the sea?"

Elladan nodded. "She was attacked by orc's, raped and injured emotionally."

Elrohir hissed and clenched his fists in anger. "Stop it!"

Elladan nodded and placed his hand on his twins shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The younger elf nodded but shrugged off the hand and walked faster, leaving Elladan and Inuyasha on the path alone.

Elladan sighed softly. "He was closer to our nana then I was. He spent most of his youth reading with her, and listening to her tales. I loved her, but his bond with her was stronger then mine, so it affected him more."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding. He knew what it was like to loose someone dear. "My Hahaue died when I was still a pup. She died from a sickness to the lungs, leaving me alone and frightened."

Elladan nodded in sympathy. "Where did you go?"

Inuyasha gave a cocky smile. "To the woods. I became wild and reckless. I still am, I suppose. I think it was a few months later when I met Sesshoumaru. I was ill with sadness, alone, hungry, and injured. I remember I was huddled against a tree, crying, when I felt a powerful energy step up beside me, and I remembered hoping that who ever it was would kill me quickly and release me from my anguish. It turned out to be Sesshoumaru. He had gathered me in his arms and carried me for days. It had taken that long to realize that I wasn't dead and that the one who carried me smelt like family. He had a stronger scent of my own, and I was confused."

Inuyasha laughed. "I remember looking up at the youkai and staring at him long and hard, trying to figure out who he was. His eyes were the same as mine, and so was his hair. At first I thought he was my father. Even though mother had told me that my father had died saving us. When I called Sesshoumaru father, he had dropped me, and then stared at me like I was pasted with thousands of fuda's."

"Fuda?" Elladan asked.

"Uhh…it's like a sticky kind of paper that monks in my time use to ward off or destroy youkai." Inuyasha laughed. "Sesshoumaru had grabbed me by the back of my clothes and snarled at me, correcting my mistake. He let me travel with him for a few years until I left. Once again alone."

"Why did you leave?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wanted to make my brother proud. Every time I failed in battling youkai, or being cold hearted, I knew I had disappointed my brother. I was too emotional, too human. I was so ashamed of my being a hanyou, that I hid myself on my human nights, even from Sesshoumaru. I trusted no one. I went out in search of more power to make him proud. I kind of forgot why I had left in the first place."

Elladan nodded and smiled. "So what happened then?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I lost track of how many years had passed. I got better at fighting, staying alive, and then I realized that my human night was coming and that was when I met Kikyou."

Elladan raised a brow. "Kikyou?"

Inuyasha nodded. "She was the first woman I fell in love with. She was the one who sealed me to Goshinboku. Then I met Kagome. I tried to kill her at first, because I thought she was Kikyou. It's a long story."

"Maybe Sesshoumaru was angry at you for leaving without telling him." Elladan supplied. "Maybe he doesn't hate you at all, but rather is picking up where he left off in your training."

Inuyasha frowned and stared at the elf. "No, I'm pretty sure he hates me. He taunts me about my hanyou blood all the time, calling me weak and worthless."

"Perhaps that is how he protects his emotions. Maybe he wants you to realize that you are able to handle yourself alone, and protect yourself. Perhaps he wants you to see just how much more you can be."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You barely even know us. How would you know?"

Elladan shrugged and smiled. "Call it perspective and possible understanding."

The arrived at the gates leading into the elven city and caught sight of Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru and Elrohir. In front of them stood Elrond and Glorfindel looking like they were angry. Even Kagome looked furious, and Inuyasha flinched.

Heaving his shoulders, and taking a deep breath, he mumbled. "Here we go." Taking a step forward, the girl's eyes landed on him, and he froze swallowing nervously. Kagome stormed up to him and glared up into his face, and a sudden thought sprang to mind when her mouth opened to utter the one word he hated hearing.

Without thinking it through, Inuyasha closed the distance between their faces and he firmly planted his mouth over hers, and smirked at her sharp intake of breath. Kagome jerked and then froze. She then relaxed and accepted the kiss, and Inuyasha smirked even more until her hands touched his chest, burning right through his fire rat robe and his breath left him in a rush of shock and surprise.

He stepped back and blushed a brilliant red and looked down at the ground.

Kagome remained silent and blinked, a blush also covering her cheeks. "Wow." She finally breathed. "I should get mad at you more often."

Inuyasha glanced up and gave her a shy smile. "Maybe you shouldn't." He whispered, and swallowed nervously as the two elves approached them.

Elrond stood and waited for his son's explanation.

Before either of them could utter a word, Inuyasha noticed Kagome stiffen and whirl around with a gasp of shock. "What? What is it?"

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "I sense a jewel shard!"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open in surprise and startled he sniffed the air. "Where?"

The elves frowned at the anxiety that flooded through their guests and all turned to where Kagome was looking. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and released a soft growl, he too sensed the power of the jewel.

Kagome lifted her hand shakily towards the Bruinen. Inuyasha released a loud snarl and bolted, and Kagome gaped. "Wait for me!" She called.

Inuyasha stopped and lifted her onto his back, and Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin. "Remain here." Without another word, he raced towards his brother. By the time the elves sprang into action, and followed on horses that Glorfindel had gathered, Inuyasha and Kagome had already crossed the bridge, with Sesshoumaru hot on their heels.

Elrond stood beside Rin who stood waving happily, and he watched the amazing speed the two youkai possessed. The horses would never be able to keep in stride with their pace.

Kagome lowered her mouth to Inuyasha's ear and whispered. "It's growing fainter."

"Are you sure it's a jewel shard?" He growled, the pent up energy shouting with joy as it was released.

"Hai." Kagome nodded. "There's no mistaking it." She turned her head to Sesshoumaru who glided gracefully beside them. Far behind them they heard the sounds of hoofs hitting the earth and both youkai glanced at one another with a smirk.

Inuyasha cursed. "Dammit, what's a jewel shard doing here?"

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose and soon they descended the mountains with ease, hopping over rocks and broken trees heading towards the river. Several anxious chirps and whistles surrounded the area, and Inuyasha noticed they were elves.

They broke through the trees in due time and saw a flicker of pink in the air across the Bruinen, and they skidded to a halt. "Keh! I smell youkai!" Inuyasha growled, his hackles rising.

Elves stood on the banks of the river, staring at the pink light in the sky, and Kagome rushed over after dropping to her feet. "Do you have a bow and arrows?"

The elf blinked and handed her his weapons and turned once again to stare at the light in the sky.

Kagome squeaked when Inuyasha hauled her up and practically threw her onto his back as he crouched and leapt over the massive river in a single bound. Sesshoumaru also bent his knees and lifted himself into the sky, hopping over it with ease. They rushed into the forest and raced as fast as their power and feet could carry them. Soon they broke through the trees into a large valley.

A loud crackle filled the air, and Inuyasha cursed as a bolt of power rammed into the earth near where he had just stepped. Dodging the attack easily, he turned his direction and felt Sesshoumaru's aura flare. Turning his head slightly, he saw Sesshoumaru easily avoid the attacks and lifted himself into the air effortlessly.

Inuyasha skidded to one side, leapt and hopped over another attack, and skirted side to side as the attacks came faster. On his back, Kagome squeaked and yelped at the speed of the once much slower hanyou had had. Cursing, Inuyasha bolted to a small group of trees and lowered Kagome to her feet and he snarled. "Stay here. Where's the jewel shard?"

Sesshoumaru slashed at the air where he felt the power emanating from, and dropped to his knees as the air wavered. There was no scent, and certainly no youkai present but the shimmering light marked a jewel shard somewhere in the area. Then it dawned on Sesshoumaru. "It's a barrier." He snarled, and circled the wavering light.

Inuyasha smirked and joined his brother.

Kagome turned her head as several elves arrived on horseback and stood now on their feet staring at the two brothers circling the pink light in the large field. Before Elladan could dismount from his horse, as he exited the forest, a bolt of bright white light flew to him in a rush and he hissed leaping off the saddle quickly. The horse fled and several of the horses joined in with the other out of fright.

Another burst of light licked the earth towards him and he felt himself knocked over by an incredible force and he gawked at the youkai standing in front of him scowling.

"Don't just stand there, baka!" Inuyasha growled, turning around and flexing his fingers at the pulsing light.

Elladan hopped to his feet and drew his sword, but suddenly the sword was gone from his hands in a flash, and he stared down at his empty hand pondering where it went. Lifting his gaze, he saw a blur of white, and then felt a surge of power, and then he saw Sesshoumaru near the pulsing barrier wielding his sword. Blue surrounded his blade and Elladan blinked stupidly for a moment.

"Syouryuuha!" Sesshoumaru's deep baritone voice snarled, and flicked the blade towards the barrier. In a flash of blue, the sword erupted with the power, and Elladan stepped back seeing the shape of a dragon lift behind the youkai and then the earth rumbled as the blue lightening licked towards the pink light in the air, mere inches above the green grass.

Inuyasha darted to the barrier right after the blue light from the dragon strike had struck it, and stuck his hand into the pulsing light in a moment of stupidity. Immediately, Inuyasha was flung back from the barrier and landed in a crumpled heap on the ground, before he flipped to his feet, growling loudly.

Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother and growled. "Baka!" He turned away from the rash Inuyasha and once again swung the blade towards the barrier.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and yelled into the sky. "Where is Tessaiga when I need it?"

No one answered.

A flaring light shot past his nose and he yipped and jumped back at the purifying power that singed his nose. Slapping his hand over his nose, he blinked in Kagome's direction and narrowed his eyes. "Watch where you're _aiming_ that thing!"

He turned his head in time to see Kagome's arrow embed itself into the barrier and both pink aura's flared and angrily sizzled against one another. The light in the sky wavered and a soft chuckling reached Inuyasha's ears.

He gasped and crouched lower to the ground and snarled angrily, knowing that laughter anywhere. "**_Naraku_**!"

The elves all frowned and aimed their arrows at the shimmering light, but they gasped and stepped back as a menacing laugh filled the air. The anger that flared from the youkai brother's caused them to step back more, and shudder. This was nowhere near the power the elder youkai had displayed in the dining hall earlier that day, this was much more and then some.

His hair lifted from around his body, and his stripes became jagged on his cheeks. The eyes snapped red, and he snarled and a light lavender light seemed to surround him. Inuyasha winced at the power, but walked up to stand next to his brother and he also growled.

The light shimmered and both brothers got a good look at the power that the barrier held contained within. Before Inuyasha knew what hit him, the light flared out and seemed to grab him in a firm embrace and the electricity shot through his veins in an agonizing, mind-shattering surge of white heat that exploded over his senses, numbing him to all else but the pain that seized every fiber of his being. It felt like molten iron seeping through his blood. The young youkai couldn't hold back the sharp cry of pain that fled from his mouth. His body refused to move, and he was held tightly, arms and legs sprawled out like he was bound to four horses and was being pulled in all directions.

Another cry was ripped from him, as the surge of power intensified, before it seemed to shut off and he fell limply to the ground in a crumpled heap. Hot hands touched his back and he choked back a yelp as the heat filled his body again at the gentle touch. The smell of singed hair and clothing filled his nose and it took everything in his power not to retch in disgust. Finally his brain caught up with his pain rattled body and he groaned.

"Inuyasha?"

The voice was soft but he wasn't able to tell who it was. Frowning and finally blinking open his eyes, Inuyasha rolled onto his back and bit back another sharp yelp. His gaze focused and he rolled his eyes lazily to the side. Shouts and more sizzling sounds reached his ears, and Inuyasha was not able to stop the jerk his body made at the mere memory of being held in the lights grasp.

'_Was it Kagome helping him?_' He turned his head more to the side and saw a black boot and groaned. '_Nope, not Kagome_.' He mentally thought and chuckled. "Shit, that hurt." Inuyasha wheezed.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his brother and almost rolled his eyes, but instead he followed the elves as they attacked without fear. Their aim was amazingly precise and he allowed a small smirk to cross his lips. The elves were extremely talented when it came to graceful swings of their blades, and they seemed to almost float over the ground.

Inuyasha pushed himself up and winced at the singed feeling coursing through his body. Never before had he felt that kind of pain, even when the four war gods had held him in a similar bolt of lightening did he feel that much pain. Groaning softly, Inuyasha stood up and glanced down at himself and almost laughed. Smoke rose from every inch of his clothes and arms. Even his feet were smoking. Rolling his eyes skyward, the youkai took a shaky step forward, refusing to give up. If Naraku was here, then he was up to something, that something could even be his involvement in their being in this time in the first place.

Snarling furiously under his breath, Inuyasha was about to take a flying leap towards the barrier, when a firm hand held him back. Inuyasha glanced at the hand and frowned his question.

"The barrier is holding everything at bay. Use your nose, Inuyasha. Naraku's presence is here, but he is not." Sesshoumaru explained. "It is the same with the jewel shard. It's almost like a test."

Inuyasha gasped in surprise. A flaring yellow light filled the pink barrier and the whole flickering light wavered slightly. Suddenly, something flew out of the barrier with such force that neither youkai was able to focus on it due to its speed. A sharp yip filled the air and Sesshoumaru blinked, as his brother was rendered unconscious from the blow. Turning his head back to the pulsing light, it vanished, and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

Glancing down at Inuyasha, he watched the small line of blood that trickled down from his hairline to the bridge of his nose and then over it down his cheek. Beside the hanyou stood the one thing that could help them against this foe. Pulsing happily on the grass beside Inuyasha sat Tessaiga.

----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha groaned. He remembered something slamming into his head, and then he saw stars. Blinking open his eyes slowly, now without the presence of those stars, he lifted his hand to his head. The dull ache reminded him that he had been hit in the head with something.

Silver hair entered his line of sight and he winced. Silver hair, gold eyes, black hair red and white. '_Huh?_' He thought. Since when did those colors look rather pretty? Words mingled into one another and he furrowed his brows, as his brother's voice and Kagome's both seemed to interlace. Shaking his head furiously, he tried to break the voices apart and it made everything worse, as the grew in intensity and seemed to echo now. "Shut up! Stop talking." He moaned harshly.

Silence filled the air and Inuyasha sighed in relief. He blinked again and stared at the silver to his left. '_Oh hells, I know I am not seeing three Sesshoumaru's. Kami forbid._' Blinking rapidly, trying to convince his eyes that there should be only one of his irritating brother, the three merged together and formed a single youkai. Sighing in relief, he cursed under his breath. "For a minute there, I thought you had multiplied into three Sesshoumaru's."

"What, care for me that much that you now with for others to torment you?" Came the reply.

"Keh." Inuyasha groaned after as the sound reverberated through his head.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, hoping that didn't shake his brain so much.

"Hai." Kagome's soft voice soothed his ringing head.

"How's he doing?" Another voice echoed into the room.

"He's awake." Kagome answered the new voice.

Inuyasha frowned. He knew that voice, but from where? "Uhh…"

Elrond leaned over and peered down at the youkai youth lying on the bed. "How's the head?"

Inuyasha grunted, and then snorted. "Feels like a hundred youkai are fighting a battle inside it."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "With what hit you, I can see why."

"What the _hell_ hit me anyway?" Inuyasha moaned, closing his eyes firmly.

"This." Something cold pressed into his hand, and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open instantly, recognizing the familiar handle and soft pulsing.

He sat up far too quickly and his world spun around. Sesshoumaru gripped is shoulder tightly, and helped him back down. "Baka, stay down."

Inuyasha frowned, lifting his hand to his view. There in his hand sat Tessaiga. A slow smile drifted across his face. "Ha!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "It hit you, hilt first, in the head."

Inuyasha nodded. "I knew I didn't see stars for nothing."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head and watched Elrond walk to the corner of the room and crossed his arms staring at them both warily.

"I must say this is most disturbing." The elf muttered. "Never before in my life have I felt such evil and malice."

Inuyasha scoffed. "That's Naraku for you."

Kagome frowned. "The only reason why Naraku has so much power is because he has the sacred jewel shards." She whispered and ran her fingers over the small vial around her hidden bottle. "He is always after more, so he can restore the jewel and use its evil power."

Inuyasha scoffed again. "He is only a hanyou."

Sesshoumaru frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Just like you. Right now, in this place you are youkai, but what happens when we return home? You may once again be a hanyou."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Hai, and have you hate me once again."

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow. "Who is saying I do not despise you now?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, it's not like I care. All I care about is having Tessaiga here now." He grinned.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up. "Can you even use the sword and its power, Inuyasha?" He mocked, turning his back so he faced the door.

Inuyasha grinned and unlatched the sword from the hilt. "Want to find out?"

"Baka!" Sesshoumaru turned and glared daggers at his brother. "Soon enough. However we must now figure out why Naraku is here, and what is new game is."

Kagome nodded. Elrond stepped forward and shook his head. "I am uncertain as to what to say regarding all of this. Mithrandir will be here within a day. He is being accompanied by the elves of Mirkwood."

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a brief look but nodded.

Sesshoumaru turned around and was about to say something when a wave of fear washed over him. It wasn't fear from his own body, but rather fear from another. He growled low and froze.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother and looked around. Suddenly it dawned on him. There was a member of their party missing. "Where's Rin?" He accused the elf, who was now watching Sesshoumaru with a wary expression.

Elrond shook his head. "Fear not, she is in the gardens."

"Alone?" Inuyasha raged, standing up.

Sesshoumaru turned his glare to the elf and was about to stalk through the door.

"She is not alone, Inuyasha." Elrond said calmly, although his eyes were still locked on Sesshoumaru. "She was accompanied with several of my guests."

Sesshoumaru curled his lip.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. "Those humans?" He growled.

"Yes and elves."

Sesshoumaru snapped. His whole body stiffened in rage. "Baka! She does not trust her own kind!" Without another word, Sesshoumaru was out the door in a flash, leaving the remaining members of the room in a stunned silence.

Immediately, Elrond dashed out of the room, knowing exactly what the youkai was capable of, and if that little girl was harmed or injured in anyway, he knew there would be blood shed on his lands.

"Glorfindel!" He shouted as he ran down the halls.

-----------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was a blur of motion as he jumped out of the window and onto the ground. Immediately he picked up Rin's scent, and followed it into the gardens. It was only mere minutes until he arrived at a small area, and he growled low and menacingly at the man kneeling beside Rin.

The human male had his fingers brushing against her cheek and his other hand was wrapped around her arm, holding her in place when she had made to move back out of his reach.

Rin was terrified. Sesshoumaru could smell the fear rising off her in waves, and he snarled a warning at the human who dared touch his pup.

The man jerked and stood up quickly, releasing Rin immediately upon seeing a strange looking elf standing there angry. He knew what the elves were like. The man also knew that they were extremely skilled in battle.

Rin turned around so quickly that she almost stumbled. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried out and flung her arms around his knees.

Sesshoumaru grunted and wrinkled his nose, glaring at the human who dared lay a finger on his Rin. He remained silent and still as the man shook from the intensity of his glare. Another scent reached Sesshoumaru and his eyes slid to the side and he growled in warning.

"What is going on here?" The lady who emerged from the pathway was Galadriel. She stopped and stared at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru snarled softly, and almost shuddered when Rin clutched his knees harder in her desperate grasp. She was terrified of both this human male and this lady. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru allowed his golden gaze to slide from the male to the elven woman slowly and warily.

The elf knew what he was capable of, so why was she standing there preparing herself for battle? He bared his fangs at her and gnashed them together, snapping his jaws in warning.

Rin trembled. "Lo-lord Sess-sho-maru?"

His eyes traveled down to the tiny girl clutching onto him desperately. "Hai?" He asked gently.

"That is the lady who hurt you, earlier." She whispered.

The man turned and fled when the eyes left him. The evidence of his being there, lying on the ground where he had stood.

"She came to Rin." Rin whispered.

Sesshoumaru knelt down to the girls' level, so he could hear her words clearly. They were so softly spoken that without his remarkable hearing, he would not have heard anything in the first place. The soft whispers of air that came out of her mouth and the forming of the words on her lips were the only evidence that she had even spoken.

"She spoke to Rin, she touched Rin." The little girl mouthed, and flung her arms around his neck. "The man saw Rin running and he touched Rin too. I want to go home, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru released a loud snarl of rage. More commotion filled his hearing and Inuyasha, Kagome, Elrond, Glorfindel and the twins broke into the small area.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha raged to Galadriel.

She had not moved, and her aura surrounded her in silent rage. Suddenly blackness swirled around her body and Kagome gasped, taking a step back in fear.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and his hackles rose. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Rin and pulled her against his chest, and stood up.

"Should you approach Rin again, I will kill you without a second thought." Sesshoumaru snapped. "Challenge me again, and your death will be painful and agonizing." He flicked his wrist in Galadriel's direction, slapping his whip against her legs. The green whip cut through her dress and blood instantly flew out as he retracted the whip. The elf gasped and her legs failed her.

"The only reason why I do not take your life now, is because of the request from Lord Elrond. However, elven blood has been spilled on elven soil, and if you do not wish for more, stay away from me and mine. This includes my pup!" Sesshoumaru turned and walked away without breaking a sweat.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there staring at Sesshoumaru retreating figure and they gaped. Had Sesshoumaru just called Rin his pup? Blinking, Inuyasha smirked and turned back to Galadriel who was being aided to her feet by a member of her guard.

"You certainly have not made yourself very popular with my brother." Inuyasha growled. "However, it is nice to see his anger directed somewhere else, besides focused on me."

Kagome stepped forward, but was stopped by Inuyasha's arm as it flung out to hold her back. "I suggest that you stay away from both Sesshoumaru and Rin. He protects her and if anything should happen, he will not hesitate to kill you, or anyone who may be in contact with her. You don't know anything about the youkai from our home. If they have vowed to protect someone, nothing will stop them." She explained. "Nothing. Not death, not pleading. Youkai have no fear."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as Galadriel glared at them both. He flexed his claws.

"Inuyasha protects me." Kagome continued. "Sesshoumaru protects Rin. He also is very ruthless. If Rin is harmed, he will kill not only you, but also anyone and everyone who is in the area without a single thought. That includes Inuyasha and myself. Consequences be damned."

Inuyasha snorted. "What consequences? He is the ruling lord of the western lands. He is a Daiyoukai, a general of war. Do not mistake his threats as simple words, elf. My brother means what he says. He fears nothing. Not you, not death itself. You haven't even begun to see his true power, or his true self. Don't make the mistake of having him angered anymore then he already is."

Galadriel listened and lifted her finger. "We also have power here, demon. Not only the three elven rings, but the nine rings given to the race of men, the seven rings given to the dwarf lords."

Elrond continued as she paused. "The one ring to rule them all." He whispered.

Glorfindel breathed. "Sauron, the balrog's."

"Keh!" Inuyasha stood and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "You have obviously seen much in this place. However come to our lands, witness Naraku, the youkai, the constant war of power there. Witness the power of the jewel of four souls. Then this place would seem like a comforting solace compared to the lives we live."

Kagome fingered the bottle under her shirt and pulled them forward. "The Shikon Jewel shards." She whispered. "Where youkai live, it is constant battle. A fight for survival and dominance."

The elven guard who stood in front of Galadriel barked out a short laugh. "You think that your lives are hard? Come visit Mirkwood. The spiders there are thrice the size of us, they are unrelenting, and kill without thought. Go to Mordor and see the devastation there. Go pay a visit to the orc's. See what the dark lord did there."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Thrice the size of us? Keh! I am bigger then that in my true for, Elf!"

Kagome nodded. "Sesshoumaru is even larger then that. He would tower over these trees, and snap you in two."

"My true for is still the size of a puppy." Inuyasha made to turn around but he froze when he saw the elf notch an arrow aimed at him. Narrowing his eyes, he waited to see what he would do.

"The consequences are this, the Lady Galadriel has been injured by your brother, and thus restraints are in order." The elf held still and silent, not shaking or moving in the slightest. Kagome had to admit, even holding a notched arrow for that long would have made her arms falter from the strain.

Inuyasha snarled low. "You think that a single arrow would cause me harm? There is only one type of arrow that would injure me, elf." He snapped.

The elf loosened the arrow before Elrond could utter his command to stand down, and watched horrified as it sailed through the air towards Inuyasha.

Kagome gasped, but Inuyasha smirked and lifted his arm. He took a flying leap towards it and the arrow snapped in half as it came into contact with his fire rat robe. He twisted in mid air and was at the elf's side instantly, gripping him in a throat lock just like he had seen his brother do on occasion. Lifting the now struggling elf off his feet, he grinned flashing his fangs.

"You challenge me?" Inuyasha snarled. He gnashed his fangs inches from the elf's face and watched in amusement as the guard flinched and inched his head back out of the way.

The elf gasped for breath and his hands hung onto Inuyasha's arms tightly. A burning sensation filled Inuyasha's vision and he dropped the elf and scrambled back cursing. Galadriel now stood in front of the elf and faced Inuyasha.

Elrond stepped forward. "Enough! Back down!" He raged.

Galadriel either didn't hear him or ignored him. He faced Inuyasha without a single trace of fear in her eyes. "I have dealt with demons before. I have killed. I have even killed my own kind!" She cried out. Her hands rose above her head and once again black surrounded her silhouette.

Inuyasha felt the anger boil up inside him and his memory recalled what his transformation had been like. Concentrating on his true form, he felt his body shift and change, and the aura surrounding him swirled in a blanket.

He snapped his jaws at the now much smaller and now frightened elf. Hands gripped his fur at his side and he glanced down. It was Kagome. She waved for them to leave and he tilted his head to the side, relishing in the power flooding through his body. Inuyasha felt free.

The tempting body of the elven woman stood inches from his fangs and he grinned wanting to feel her bones crush under the power. Another aura filled the air and Inuyasha turned his head.

The elves stepped back and fearfully put as much distance between themselves and the large towering dog that stood in place of Inuyasha. The white fur gleamed in the light and the red eyes seared through the soul. Elrond swallowed and placed himself in front of his twin sons who stood there stunned and shaken. Glorfindel had already retreated and his body shook with remembrance of his battle with the barog. True, the demon dog in front of him was nowhere the size of what the fire dragon had been, but the power was more intense.

All heads turned when Sesshoumaru reemerged from the paths. He calmly approached his brother and ran his clawed hands over the soft fur at his brother's underside. "Transformed? Naruhodo. What will you do Inuyasha?" He asked, facing the Inuyoukai in his true form. Sesshoumaru glanced at the elven woman and her guard both warily watching them.

Inuyasha knew this being. It smelt like him, and was not against him. He felt the calming aura of his alpha male, and submitted, by licking Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Sesshoumaru snarled and stepped back, wiping his face clean of drool. "Enough!" He barked. "Change back."

Inuyasha understood exactly what Sesshoumaru was saying, but he shook his head and whined lowering his face to the youkai.

"Ah, I see." Sesshoumaru turned to face Galadriel. "What should I do, Golden lady? Should I allow him to snap your bones between his jaws? It would be clean and painless."

Galadriel glared at Sesshoumaru. He smelt the fear off the elves, and he also saw the fear swirling in her blue eyes. Smirking, he turned away and faced his brother.

"Iie, Inuyasha. Change back." Sesshoumaru commanded softly. "Another time. You have successfully raised their fears. Perhaps they learned from this and will leave us alone." He whispered into the lowered ear.

Inuyasha stood up to his full height and towered over them all, before he was surrounded again in a swirling pink aura and he changed back. His breath came in gasps and he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

Thunder rolled in the sky and everyone lifted their heads confused. Had they been so distracted that they had missed the approaching storm? The earth under their feet shuddered and the two youkai brothers snarled. The wind picked up and whirled around them angrily. Black clouds filled the skies and lightening flickered in the distance.

Elrond shook his head. "Let's go indoors." He commanded and turned immediately. He headed towards his house and sighed. Things had spiraled out of his control and he felt helpless. The elf hoped that Mithrandir arrived sooner then was planned. They all needed help.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha followed behind the elf lord, and Glorfindel fell in step behind them, keeping a wary distance.

No one seemed to notice Kagome staring at the sky, except Elladan and Elrohir who stood to the side waiting. They were the only three left in the gardens.

Kagome stepped forward and frowned, feeling an intense feeling fill her soul and the jewel shards flared to life in a deep pink hue. Elladan and Elrohir shared a look and stared at the girl whose eyes grew distant and hazy. It seemed like she was under a spell as she watched the dark clouds rolling through the sky angrily.

They froze when her whispered words entered their ears.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

The shards flared to life swirling around her in power and she gasped. What the hell had she just said? She wondered staring at the shards in her hands now turning an angry black. Horrified, she dropped the shards to the ground and gaped stupidly when a dark menacing laughter filled the air. The shards lifted off the ground and floated in front of her face, and she stared at them, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Oh Kami." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The Inu Nature**

Elladan gaped as he saw Kagome waver in her stance. The soft-spoken words drifted to his ears mere seconds before he saw her topple to the side. Sucking his breath in sharply, he darted forward and tried to catch her before she slammed into the ground. The momentum of his frantic dash, and trying to stop her descent caused them both to crash to the earth.

Elrohir shook himself out of his shock and he blinked once before he cried out in surprise. "Dan!" He ran towards his twin and knelt beside them.

Elladan gently pushed Kagome off him and sat up with a sigh. The twins looked down at the girl and saw the whites of her eyes and they glanced at each other before reaching out in unison.

"Kagome!" The cried out.

"By the Valar, what's happened to her?" Elrohir whispered.

Elladan shook his head and glanced around quickly, before he scooped Kagome into his arms and made a mad dash towards their home.

Elrohir scrambled to his feet and followed his twin, all the while calling for his father. "Adar! Elrond!"

They rounded the corner of the gardens, and came face to face with the group of people who had been in the gardens. Only Sesshoumaru and Rin were absent.

Inuyasha growled when he caught sight of Kagome's limp body, cradled in one of the twin's arms, and he ran forward, taking her forcefully from the elf's arms. "What the hell have you done to her?" He raged, placing Kagome onto the ground and kneeling down beside her.

Elrohir shook his head. "It wasn't us. Something happened in the gardens."

Elladan began to kneel beside the girl, but an enraged snarl from Inuyasha brought him to a halt. The elf backed off with his hands held out. Inuyasha leaned over the girl protectively, snarling and looking very much like an infuriated and uncontrollable force.

"Adar!" Elrohir called again, and quickly turned his head as his father raced from behind the building.

Elrond ran over to them and saw Kagome. "What happened?" He demanded.

Inuyasha rounded on him, growling and arching his back protectively.

Elrond frowned. "Inuyasha, relax, I only wish to aid her." He spoke softly, trying to ease the boy's worries.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with anger, and he ground out between clenched teeth. "Mine! Back!"

The depth of Inuyasha's voice caused the elves to freeze in their movement. The once smooth and even voice was now raspy and grainy. The deep baritone of Inuyasha's voice alerted them to a much stronger force then what they had been dealing with prior.

Elrond stepped back holding his hands out in front of him, frowning deeply. "Inuyasha?" He whispered, trying to sooth the boy's worries.

"Back!" Inuyasha snarled, his claws digging into the ground for emphasis. "Mine!"

Elrohir and Elladan glanced at one another shaking their heads confused. "Father? In the gardens, Kagome said something. I really think, this needs to be addressed."

Elrond glared at his son's. "Later, Kagome is in need of attention. Inuyasha, listen. I only wish to help her. I don't intend to harm her in anyway. Please allow me to approach."

A smooth voice from behind them, made Elrond turn his head. "He will not allow you to approach. Not while his chosen is in such a state."

Elrohir and Elladan frowned at the older brother's approach. He was alone, which meant that Rin was elsewhere.

Inuyasha tensed up immediately and turned on his brother, snarling with more intensity. "Danger." The voice snapped.

"Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru growled.

Inuyasha backed up and his aura flared. "Back!" he warned.

"Preposterous request." Sesshoumaru snapped, walking casually up to his brother, regardless of the battle ready stance. "Stand down, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gnashed his teeth towards his brother in warning.

Sesshoumaru sighed and waved his hand in Kagome's direction. "Injured."

Elrond sucked in his breath as Sesshoumaru's voice deepened and grew in strength. Glancing at the taller of the two silver haired brothers', Elrond remained back.

Inuyasha snapped at the air. "Mine!"

"Indeed!" Sesshoumaru countered. "Mate." He waved at Inuyasha and Kagome pointedly.

Inuyasha relaxed slightly. "Hurt!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and stepped forward a bit. "Protect."

Alarms rang inside Inuyasha's head as the taller, and much stronger youkai approached. His whole being alerted him to danger. "Wicked!" Inuyasha snarled with more intensity.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply. "Pack!"

Inuyasha stilled. Pack? That meant this was someone he could trust? He tilted his head to the side for a moment, lowering his aura and trying to sort through the feelings filling him. "Pack?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Elrond took a step forward and Inuyasha rounded on the elf, hackles rising dangerously. "Stay back!" The older youkai snapped, not tearing his eyes from his brother. "Baka!" He raged towards the elf. "Everyone stay back."

Inuyasha sensed another approaching and he snarled fiercely crouching his body, ready to attack.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru snarled, catching the attention of the youkai who was his brother. He had sensed earlier that his brother's inner beast had surfaced; however with all his kind, it was a difficult thing to reason with. It counter balanced with the true form and humanoid forms they lived with. This was purely instinctual. The use of words was practically useless, leaving the inner beast with only a rough vocabulary of limited words. "Alpha!"

Inuyasha trembled. "Mine!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, locking his eyes with his younger brother. "Mate." He whispered, waving once again to Kagome and his brother.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at the girl lying on the ground, practically under his legs, which were bent over her protectively. "Hurt." He whined, moving slowly so he crouched beside her, and licked her cheek.

"Protect." Sesshoumaru whispered.

A long strangled whine escaped Inuyasha's mouth, and Sesshoumaru finally knelt beside his younger sibling. He placed his hand on his brother's back and felt it tense once, before it submitted helplessly. Finally, Sesshoumaru lowered his aura, and watched as his brother tended to his chosen mate, his human mate, tenderly. It was as if Inuyasha wanted to heal all her wounds with the ministrations of his inner beasts instincts of licking and nipping.

"Now approach." Sesshoumaru said turning his gaze to the elves. "Slowly. Don't aggravate him."

"What's wrong with him?" Elrond asked softly, moving slowly towards the girl.

"Nothing, it's instinct. He is a dog demon, so his inner instincts took over." Sesshoumaru explained.

Elrond knelt down slowly, and froze when a warning growl erupted from Inuyasha. "Is it safe to touch her?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "He is only warning you. Nothing more."

Elrond glanced at the elder brother hesitantly. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better."

Sesshoumaru almost snorted in response, but he bit it back. "All Inuyoukai are the same. More so if a member of their pack is in danger or injured."

As Elrond began searching the girl for injuries, minding the area Inuyasha's teeth were bared, he asked confused. "You keep saying dog demon, and then another word I don't understand. This Inuyokiah."

"Inuyoukai, it is one and the same, your language of the common tongue as your son's explained it, has it as dog demon to you elves. I find it surprising that you understand most of our language and identified it as common tongue, yet there are words we speak that you do not understand." Sesshoumaru pondered aloud.

"There are several, aye." Elrond nodded, feeling the girls pulse and then snatching his hand back quickly when Inuyasha's mouth moved to the pulse point faster then the blink of an eye.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "He senses your nervousness and your fear, elf. Relax. He might take it as a threat."

Elrond grunted in response. "I cannot work like this. I have to be able to treat her fully and his snapping teeth are not easing my nerves. She appears to be fine, however I would like to take her inside and look over her more fully."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Ridiculous. Inuyasha will not leave her side either until his inner beast withdraws or she wakes."

Elrond frowned. "Then this is all I can do for now. Her pulse is strong, she only appears to be unconscious, nothing more."

Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced at his brother who licked Kagome's pulse point thoroughly. He watched amused as Inuyasha tended his future mate in amusement. He was certain that one the inner beast subsided, Inuyasha would feel immense embarrassment over the whole ordeal, but Inuyasha would seek answers as to where his reasoning had gone. The younger youkai would want answers as to his reactions and over protective nature.

Sesshoumaru nudged his brother with his hand, and the golden eyes lifted confused. "Come."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows and glanced down at the girl once more. Even if Inuyasha didn't realize now that he had chosen Kagome as his future mate, he would have to grow accustomed to it, as his inner beast had already accepted her as his.

Sesshoumaru stood up. "Come." He repeated.

Inuyasha whimpered and lowered his nose to Kagome's cheek giving her a slight nudge.

Rolling his eyes skyward, Sesshoumaru sniffed annoyed. "Inuyasha." He said slowly, trying to measure his voice in even tones.

A strangled whine reached his ears and Sesshoumaru almost sighed in defeat, ready to leave his brother on the ground with the girl, when he saw Inuyasha gather her into his arms and turn to follow him.

Raising a brow in curiosity, Sesshoumaru grit his teeth together in annoyance. He cursed his own lack of knowledge on the situation. Inuyasha fully intended to follow him around, seeing him as the alpha. Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru about faced and lead the way to where he had left Rin.

Elrond and the twins stood there watching the two brothers' leave the area silently. Elrohir shook his head slowly. "Do I even want to know what happened there? Is Kagome going to be alright, Adar?"

Elrond nodded. "She will be fine. Now will you two please tell me what happened?"

Before either brother could utter a word, a clearing of a voice behind them made them blink and stare at the new comers.

"Legolas!" Elladan shouted racing to his friend's side.

Elrond sighed in relief. Right beside the Mirkwood elf was Mithrandir. "You could not have come at a better time, old friend."

Gandalf grunted. "You have some explaining to do, Lord Elrond."

---------------------------------

Inuyasha groaned opening his eyes slowly. His head pounded fiercely, and he was not quite sure as to why.

"I see you have returned, little brother." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"What the hell happened to me?" Inuyasha grunted, placing his aching head into his hands.

Kagome stirred awake and cuddled more firmly beside Inuyasha, causing the younger youkai to still instantly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened drastically. "Wha-?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, causing the younger brother's eyes to narrow and land on him.

Rin poked her head out from behind Sesshoumaru, grinning from ear to ear. "Hi master Inuyasha."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glanced around him. They were seated in their chambers, alone, except for Rin and Kagome. Suddenly, everything that he had done in the courtyard came rushing back like a waves crashing against a mountain cliff. Blanching, Inuyasha gulped loudly.

Sesshoumaru snorted and turned his head to stare out the window. "I see you have remembered your actions, little brother."

Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell brought that ridiculous reaction out of me?"

"Perhaps it was due to your human girl being injured, or threatened?" Sesshoumaru turned a raised brow to him.

Inuyasha carefully slipped out from beneath Kagome, and glanced down at her with a frown. He reached his hand out and touched her forehead and brushed her bangs off her brow. "What happened to her?"

"She woke awhile ago and mentioned something regarding the jewel shards." Sesshoumaru said calmly. "I retrieved the shards and they are inside that cloth there." He pointed to the white handkerchief sitting on the vanity.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, and then over to the vanity, and once again at Kagome who slept peacefully. Completely dumbfounded, he blinked.

"Kagome said she had an ache of the head." Rin said, hopping over to the bed and climbing up onto it.

Inuyasha nodded. "I remember growling at the elf. He's okay?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "He still has all his fingers."

Inuyasha snorted. "So what now? Kami knows we have to find out what happened to her."

Kagome shifted and uttered softly. "Shush. I'm sleeping."

"Oie!" Inuyasha glared down at the dark head. "How long have you been awake?"

"Sleeping." She muttered again and shifted.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the patio staring out at the amazing sight that lay outside. The waterfalls against the mountain ridges identified the peaceful valley of Rivendell and Sesshoumaru sighed with a smile. "I must say this place is calming." He whispered.

Inuyasha frowned and turned his eyes over to his brother. "Don't get too comfortable there, Sesshoumaru. We still have to figure out what the hell is going on. I mean, first we are drawn here through the well, and then we find the broken remains of Sou'unga, then Tessaiga pops out of thin air with the scent of Naraku heavy in the area, and then this whole thing with the shards."

"I am well aware of that, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru muttered. "There have been a few others who have arrived in Rivendell."

Inuyasha walked over and followed his brother's line of sight. "Really? Who?"

"This Mithrandir that the twins spoke of, and a few other elves. I believe I heard they are from Mirkwood." Sesshoumaru turned away from the window and stared at the door to their room.

Inuyasha tilted his head but stopped the comment from his mouth as the sounds of footsteps signaled someone arriving. The two youkai glanced at one another first and then motioned for Rin to hop onto the bed with Kagome before they walked to the door and opened it, waiting for whoever was arriving.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, with a small smirk on his face, while Sesshoumaru took a seat on one of the benches against the wall. Soon enough an old man walked around the corner, using a cane made out of a hardwood material, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the knarled item.

Inuyasha stiffened and felt the power emanating from the man, who was clearly human. The once hanyou stole a glance at his brother out of the corner of his eye and wrinkled his nose in response to Sesshoumaru's stiffened posture. Smirking, Inuyasha turned his gaze to the old man and the three of them stared at one another for a long moment, gauging each other's reactions.

"You two must be the lords Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru I have heard so much about." The man spoke first, stopping a few paces from them. His hand rose and stroked his long gray beard thoughtfully.

Inuyasha twitched and turned his head away. "Keh!"

The old man smiled calmly and nodded. "Lord Inuyasha."

"I ain't no lord." Inuyasha scoffed.

The old man nodded. "Very well. I hear you are distant travelers."

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow in the man's direction. "Distant, hmph."

The old man nodded. "My name is Gandalf, or Mithrandir as the elves have so kindly called me." He gave a slight bow and then straightened himself to peer at the two elven like males before him. "Why is it you have taken on the appearance of elves, rather then that of a man?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow even higher but remained silent.

Inuyasha frowned and peered at the old man. "Huh? We didn't choose these forms, did we?" He glanced at his brother curiously.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and sighed. Standing up, Sesshoumaru walked up to the old man and stared down at the much smaller male. "Iie, this is what our forms are, we did not choose this appearance. We are not elves."

The old man nodded. "Of this I am aware. Lord Elrond told me what you are. However I am doubtful. Most demons do not converse with anyone, not even themselves. They do not think in the manner that elves or men do. They rather just kill and be done with it."

Inuyasha raised his own brow and scoffed. "We are what we are."

Gandalf nodded. "Indeed. But somehow I think you are more then just demons." He waved his hand down the hall. "Take a walk with me?"

Inuyasha shook his head firmly. "Keh, no way in seven hells am I leaving the girls alone."

Sesshoumaru smirked, throwing his brother a brief look, before he turned in a flurry of white robes and lead the way down the hall. Gandalf stood there for a moment, before he shook his head and followed the strange white clad demon lord in front of him.

For a long while, Gandalf walked behind the elf looking man and pondered him. He was tall, far too tall for any elf, so he had instantly ruled any hidden agenda in that aspect. Besides, elves were not known for their deceit. The strange markings on the face of the pale white male were shocking, just as Elrond had mentioned. The sharp contrast of color on the demons pale face, made him seem almost exotic. The demon named Sesshoumaru was far too pale to be an elf, and yet held the dignity and pride an elf did.

The blue silver hair was definitely not an elven trait. Elves had white, or colored hair, not shimmering bluish silver. The golden eyes had certainly left him breathless. Golden orbs that were so full of emotion, and ice were something to get used to.

Gandalf sighed softly, remembering the chilling smirk that had crossed the demons face. It had left his blood cold, and caused the hair on his arms to rise in anticipation of something bad to happen. Perhaps they were demons as they called themselves, but they were certainly more then just demons.

The wizard remembered his conversation with the elven lord regarding the strange beings that the twin's sons had stumbled across. He had been told they were brothers, and yet even though there were similarities between them, there were also vast differences.

Sesshoumaru, he had recognized immediately, due to the words of him being cold and emotionless. Not a single twitch on the face had passed, and Gandalf had figured him to be a highly respected lord. He had obviously been schooled long and hard to maintain the emotionless façade he had placed upon his person. The markings on his cheeks were two stripes of crimson, and the cobalt blue crescent moon on the forehead left Gandalf believing it to be a mark of his house.

The other brother, he had been told had far too much emotion running through him. Inuyasha had immediately taken a protective stance beside the door where the two human girls were apparently hidden inside the room. This younger brother had a single cobalt blue stripe per cheek, and it left Gandalf wondering if those marks were a significant trait. They meant something, he concurred.

A deep voice brought him out of his musings and he lifted his head to stare at the tall demon that had stopped walking and turned slightly to stare at him. He almost sucked his breath in sharply at the power that erupted from beneath this males skin. Whether or not Gandalf wanted to admit it or not, this one standing with him in the hall was more powerful than he could have possibly thought possible.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, from what I understand, you and your companions have traveled through some kind of time portal to be in this world?" Gandalf began, though somewhat skeptically.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the wizard and inclined his head once, signaling the affirmative.

"How did you manage to travel through the portal of time?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "You are aware of the situation."

"Yes, I have heard various stories. However, I have not had the opportunity to hear yours." Gandalf walked over to a stone balcony leading to another area of the house. The wind blew in through the trees and shrubs, signaling the aura of peace and tranquility.

Sesshoumaru lifted his nose and took a deep breath. "This is none of your concern, human. This Sesshomaru will handle the affairs of his pack. Interference on your part is unnecessary."

Gandalf noticed the demons words were carefully structured and placed. This was one who rarely voiced his opinions, and when he did, he used as few words as possible to make his point clear. Sighing, knowing that getting any type of information out of this one would be near impossible; Gandalf regarded the lord standing in the hall casually. He noticed how the demon sniffed the air, as though trying to sift through the scents that drifted in on the air.

"Lord Elrond informs me that you call yourselves dog demons?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the wizard and stared at Gandalf for a moment before turning his gaze away.

Gandalf waited for several minutes to see if Sesshoumaru would say anything confirming the story, but the tall silver haired man remained silent. Shaking his head, the wizard glanced out over the falls the stone balcony sat high above, and he pondered what he had been told by Elrond. The elven lord had informed him that Sesshoumaru was a controlled army of power, waiting for the right moment to strike, and that when angered he was a force that nothing could stop.

Seeing the lord now, the words definitely fit into play with the demon. He was calm now, but how far could Gandalf press him before he angered the lord to the point of no return? According to Elrond this elder demon was protective to the point of ridiculous, over the human girls that traveled with him, but if the little girl was as adorable as Elrond had said, then he could see why anyone would be over cautious, especially if these two males were indeed demons.

According to the ancient texts, demons were either over zealous, or extremely dangerous. In either case, they were left alone to tend to themselves unless they concerned themselves over human affairs.

Elrond had informed him that the younger brother was an old frayed rope on the verge of snapping. The youngest was a catapult waiting to strike at any given chance. The rope taunt and ready to be cut, and release its fury upon any unsuspecting prey.

Gandalf shook his head, and glanced over his shoulder at the calm demon lord still standing in the hall. Were they really from another world? Furrowing his thick brows, Gandalf took in Sesshoumaru's garb. It was certainly not from anywhere he had been, and he was sure he had traveled every space of middle earth. The thin pants the demon wore were not any material he had ever come across, not even the elves seemed to be able to make such fine material such as that. The simple markings on the tunic were another thing that marked them from somewhere else.

The red honeycomb pattern on the sleeves were so finely stitched, that it looked to be a part of the material itself. Even the flowers inside the comb were perfect, without any bleeding signaling the pattern as being anything but a stitch in the material. The heavy looking armor that the demon lord wore was something else entirely.

To Gandalf the armor looked like stone. But surely if they were from the future as Elrond had mentioned, then stone would have been useless? Shaking his head, Gandalf allowed his eyes to travel further over the elder brother. Elrond had mentioned something regarding Sesshoumaru missing a limb, but the wizard couldn't find where exactly, the impossible billowing sleeves of his tunic preventing his eyes from seeing his arms. The demon stood on both legs so it had to have been one of his arms that were missing.

His eyes trailed to the large fur that wrapped around the demon's right shoulder, blocking the back of the demon from view, not to mention the length of Sesshoumaru's hair. Frowning, Gandalf wondered how anyone would be able to wear such a heavy fur in the heat this time of year. Elrond had made the comment of the fur actually being a tail, but Gandalf saw no sign of the fur coming out from the base of the demon's spine, so that thought was immediately gone from his mind. What sort of demons were these two males?

Turning around, Gandalf leaned his staff against the stone balcony and leaned back on his elbows. "I would like to hear more on you and your kind, if you would be so inclined to do so."

Sesshoumaru moved his head slightly. "Indeed."

Gandalf almost snorted at the response. This Sesshoumaru was going to be a difficult one to converse with. "Will you not indulge me with what you know?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not indulge humans." He replied with a glance and then proceeded down the halls without another word, leaving Gandalf standing there shaking his head.

Thinking more on things, perhaps the wizard should have spoken with the younger brother first. Sighing, he took up his staff and wandered in the opposite direction the lord had taken. Things were going to be far more difficult then he first thought.

According to the elven lord, the girl Kagome was more reasonable with her knowledge. Perhaps he would speak with her next. Elrond had mentioned her to have great power over the younger demon, somehow able to subdue him if he went into one of his tantrums.

Sighing audibly, Gandalf continued down the hall without a care in the world, he would get his answers, one way or another. It was just a matter of time.

----------------------------------------

Inuyasha grumbled softly to himself as he followed Kagome and Rin outside for some fresh air. As soon as Kagome had woken from her snooze, she had said she was hungry. He had wordlessly gotten her some food, not leaving her side for long, but after she had eaten, Kagome had said she wanted to enjoy the sunshine outside.

So after some long and drawn out arguments and several sits later, Inuyasha had finally complied and told her to get out of bed so they could go outside. They had just exited the house, when Rin had run down the steps happily, immediately heading to a patch of flowers signing a tune, and Kagome had grabbed his hand.

Glancing down at their clasped hands, Inuyasha snorted and caught the voices of the twins. Kagome released his hand, much to his disappointment, and followed her as she rounded a corner and joined the twins and a new elf.

Rin finally raced over happily clutching several flowers in her hands, and now stood beside him staring at the elves in surprise and wonder.

"Oh look, Lord Inuyasha, it's another elfs with pretty hair." The girl beamed, running up to a startled blond haired elf.

Elladan burst into laughter and Elrohir hid his smile behind his hand at the glare from their friend. "Hello Rin. This is our good friend, Legolas from Mirkwood." Elrohir introduced.

Rin grinned happily and waved. She quickly took a pink flower from her bundle and gave it to Legolas. "Here, it would look so pretty in your hair."

Legolas smiled at the offer and almost rolled his eyes at the twins who he could hear trying to stifle their laughter. The snorts were a dead give away to their plight. "My thanks, Rin."

Legolas glanced up and stared at the new elf that had made himself known with the girls, but immediately remembered the words from the twins regarding their race. He blanched and turned his eyes away.

Inuyasha smirked.

Elladan cleared his throat and waved over at Kagome. "This is Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha. This here is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and our old friend."

Kagome gasped. "Prince?" Her mouth dropped open.

Legolas rolled his eyes that time. "Do you mind? I tend to prefer my title forgotten while I travel. I have enough from home with father on the matter of my formality."

Elladan snorted. "Forgot, truly we did, Legolas."

Legolas shook his head and smiled at the two human girls beside them. Inuyasha seemed to hang back slightly, watching everything with his eyes.

Elrohir looked over at Inuyasha. "How are you feeling? Better now?"

Inuyasha frowned. "I wasn't feeling ill or anything, so how can I feel better then before?"

Elladan shook his head. "He means when we brought Kagome to you. You went all animalistic on us."

Inuyasha snorted and scoffed. "Keh, that? That was nothing."

Kagome sighed and sat on her heels. "I wish there was a hot springs around here."

Rin looked up from arranging her flowers and giggled. "Lord Sesshoumaru had a bath. His hair was all wet when Rin woke up."

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at the little girl. "When did he have a bath?"

Rin placed her finger to her chin. "I forget now, but he did have a bath. He smelt all flowery and pretty after and even let Rin comb his hair."

"Why that sneaky bastard." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome giggled. "Oh come on Inuyasha, I am sure with that nose of yours you can find out where the baths are."

Elrohir grinned. "The baths are below the house. In the lower chambers. If you like I can give you a tour of them later."

"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glared at him. "He didn't say anything about bathing with me. He's not like Miroku, you know."

Snorting, Inuyasha lifted his nose in the air. "How do you know?"

Kagome got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "Maybe because none of them has tried to grab my butt yet?"

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas all glanced at one another for a few long moments in surprise. Rin giggled. "Maybe Lord Inuyasha can sniff out the water, just like Lord Sesshoumaru does whenever Rin needs a bath."

Legolas raised his brows at the girls and shook his head. "Do I even want to know?" He whispered.

Elrohir leaned over to whisper in his friend's ear. "It's safer not to know."

Legolas nodded and shared a look with Elladan who grinned wickedly. Knowing his friend all too well, Legolas sighed and shook his head, the twins were up to something and he wasn't sure he wanted to be involved with what it was that they had planned.

If anything, the two mischievous elves had something planned that involved him. Shuddering from that particular thought, Legolas glared at the twins. "Whatever you two have planned, it's not going to work. I know all your tricks and pranks, and I don't want to be sent home by your father and deal with my own, thank you."

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look and then turned their grins to Legolas, in a mock innocence that rose Legolas' brows. "Whatever do you mean, my dear Legolas?" Elrohir smiled broadly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes skyward, and turned away, catching his brother's scent on the air. Smirking in the direction of Rin, Inuyasha leaned over slightly. "Hey kid, Sesshoumaru is coming. Why don't you gather a bunch of really colorful flowers for him? I'm sure that if you ask him sweetly, he will let you put them in his hair."

Rin's face went from one of surprise, to one of happiness, to one of pure excitement. She clapped her hands together and gave a stunning smile that left the three elves completely breathless. "Oh, do you really think so, Lord Inuyasha?" She asked in barely a whisper.

Inuyasha snickered softly and nodded. "Oh, I am almost certain of it, Rin. All you have to do is give him one of your smiles and he will be completely ecstatic at the very thought."

Rin grinned even wider if that were possible, and she gathered all the flowers at her feet in her hands and quickly hid them behind her back, standing up beside Inuyasha excitedly.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha's back, and planned on giving him a nice sit after everyone had left. But in truth, she really wanted to see what Rin's smile would do to Sesshoumaru. She had seen so many confusing things with the youkai lord that she couldn't even fathom what kind of response it would drive out of him. Plus being able to see Sesshoumaru with his hair donned in a bunch of colorful flowers would be priceless to say the least.

Gasping softly, she remembered an item that she had placed in her backpack when she had last visited her era, before she had returned to Inuyasha's side in the feudal times. Snapping her fingers, she got to her feet and ran to Inuyasha, and whispered in his small tapered ear.

The grin that spread across Inuyasha's face was one of pure joy. It seemed he liked that idea even more then Kagome did, and he quickly raced off towards the direction of the girl's room, for her said item.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome stood beside Rin and placed her hand on her head, winking at the small girl who looked up happily.

The three elves looked at each other curiously and then shrugged their shoulders.

"I think they are almost as bad as you two are." Legolas commented absently.

The twins gasped. "What? How can you say such a thing? We are completely innocent of all charges."

Legolas shook his head and rolled his eyes to the sky. "Aye, keep telling yourselves that, you just might convince someone of it, if you try hard enough."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Darkness Breaks Through Rivendell**

He entered the vast library silently, taking in all the scrolls and artifacts of this world they had somehow stumbled upon. Some how it was as though some unseen force had drawn him here, and he narrowed his eyes at the unknown feeling. He didn't like the implication of someone nudging him in this direction, or the feeling of the unknown, but he had followed, rather than remain away.

After his brief confrontation with the wizard, he had been lost in thought, over simple things that really didn't require his immediate attention. He lifted his gaze and made his way over to a set of desks sitting together, both high ends touching, and the lower edges creating a roof shape. Two stools sat just under the lower edges and he tilted his head to the side curiously. Papers were scattered along one surface of the table, while the other one was as neat as it should be.

The desks were identical, with the exact same items around it and he pondered this silently. They sat near a large pillar standing tall and proud all the way to the roofs structure, and past the balcony above. He shook his head and peered at the items on the one desk silently. He lifted his hand, fingered a parchment between his fingers, and felt the thick material being similar to that of the paper back in his world. He scrunched his brow curiously, trying to make out the cursive script on the paper and he shook his head as the words or lettered eluded him.

He hated the unknown. His eyes caught the brush and ink sitting on the flat ledge of the higher end of the desk and he gripped the wooden handle between his clawed fingers. All the tutoring and training he had received as a pup came back to him in a rush, and he brought the brush tip to the paper, cursing his brother for cutting off his other arm, preventing him from soiling his sleeve. If it had been anyone else, they would have used their hand to grip the edge of the sleeve out of the way of the dark ink substance, and he sighed.

With a flick of his wrist, and a few pulls downward, Sesshoumaru etched his name upon the blank part of the paper in Kanji, and stared at the difference of script. He barred his teeth, replaced the brush into the ink well, and turned his head, inspecting the other items upon the desks. He recognized the paperweights, and stacks of paper without any trouble. With a shake of his head, Sesshoumaru turned away from the desks and walked over to the large shelves holding the scrolls and bound books curiously.

With a grunt, he felt like a curious puppy rather than a youkai lord. He traced his clawed finger along the edges of the bound books and shook his head at the strange cursive lettering on each and every one of them. It seemed that all these books would remain untouched by him. Sesshoumaru sighed and lowered his hand. It had been so long since he had felt helpless and unsure of writing and reading.

He was about to reach for something sitting on another larger desk when a strange pulsing caught his attention and he frowned, turning his head curiously. Frowning, Sesshoumaru wandered past the two desks he had first inspected and rounded the small corner to locate the pulsing. His eyes widened at the small jewel like object and he bent over low to see the glittering shape. It was situated on a tiny table beside another table and he wondered why the elves had so many tables in the library.

The object now remained perfectly calm and he lifted his fingers to it slowly. Sesshoumaru allowed his claw to come into contact with it and he tapped the jewel a few times before he picked it up. He lifted it to his face and narrowed his eyes at the silver structure and clean jewel that lay etched inside. It was an elegant jewel more then likely meant for a female, but he had yet to cross paths with a female elf as a member of the lords house.

He recalled the conversation with the lord's sons about them having a sister, so perhaps this belonged to her. With a shrug, he placed it back onto the small table and lifted his gaze. Sesshoumaru smirked when the glint of iron met his eyes and immediately he wandered in the direction of it.

Lying at the back of the vast library were various swords and spears. He furrowed his brow at one large crude looking weapon and he wondered how anyone would be able to wield the object for long periods of time before their arms growing tired. Even a weak youkai would have trouble hefting such an object as their main weapon.

He smirked and lifted the weapon from its base and he brought it to eye view. It was simply made. A long thick wooden staff held the iron object at the top. The ball was attached to a long chain and at the end of it sat a large iron ball with spikes.

"Hnn, one inexperienced with such a weapon would knock themselves senseless." He placed the weapon back into its base and fingered the various other weapons placed neatly on stands and pegs.

His eyes fell on a rather interesting sword and his brows furrowed. It was similar to a katana and he lifted it from its sheath. The balance was incredible and the weight was acceptable. Almost too light, but the blade was sharp. Even more then Tokijin.

The handle was extremely long, curving slightly and the blade curved at the other end. It was a blade meant for battle that much was obvious to him as he twisted it through the air slowly. He placed the tip onto the ground and placed the end of his hand on the hilt. With a raised brow, he realized that it was almost spear like. It came up to his chest just under his armor that crossed it.

"Interesting." He smirked.

"It is an interesting blade, is it not?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side and peered at the elf who had amazingly snuck up on him. It was the blonde one who had arrived earlier. He raised his brow curiously.

"I'm Legolas."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head, sniffing the air to scent out evil intent. All he got was a noseful of peace and tranquility. Most of the elves were the same, smelling of forest and nature. "Sesshoumaru." He muttered absently, turning his head back to the sword.

"That's the spear blade the elves use for battle." Legolas said calmly, strolling into the space casually. The elves fingers ran over a few of the weapons until he stood close to the demon lord, but not too close.

Sesshoumaru nodded and hefted it in a slow circle. "Its weight is too light to be effective."

Legolas raised his brows. "Really? It's made by the elves. Trust me, it is very effective."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the elf out of the corner of his eye. "Indeed?"

Legolas smiled and waved around them. "This is Lord Elrond's armory. Several of the items are placed here from battles. The mace is an orc weapon, and that crude axe is from the dwarves."

Sesshoumaru flipped the elvish blade in his hand, and he tilted his head to the side with a frown. The sword almost sang as it passed through the air. "Hnn."

Legolas raised a brow. "What?"

"The sword sings." He smirked. "As though it tells a tale of its battles."

Legolas frowned but remained quiet. "I was heading out to the sparring grounds out back." He said quietly and picked up a set of arrows and a bow.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the elf as he shouldered the weapons. "You use archery as a form of defense?"

Legolas chuckled. "I use many forms of defense. Archery is not my only talent. As most elves, we are skilled with the sword and spear."

Sesshoumaru raised a curious brow. "I believed that archery was a human weapon."

Legolas shrugged. "Humans do use the weapon, but we elves have a skilled eye for it. I find the humans just shoot rather then aim."

Sesshoumaru nodded, remembering Kagome's attempts to injure him with her set of arrows.

"Grab the sword, I'll show you the sparring grounds." Legolas lead the way through the narrow halls and into a large room with a set of doors at the top of the stairs. He walked through them casually, with Sesshoumaru in tow.

Through the doors sat a large green area and further off there were fences standing in circles with various targets in place. Legolas passed one ring where two elves were training with spears and then past another where two elves worked on their sword skills.

Sesshoumaru's eyes passed over the two sword playing elves and shook his head at the poor movements of one. "He holds his sword too tightly." He muttered.

Legolas paused and glanced over at the elves in the ring. "You're right. His hand is too high on the hilt." Legolas walked over to an elf talking with another and he got the attention he needed. "Curufin, your student is holding is sword wrong."

The teacher paused and glanced at his student in the ring. "Bregus, fix your stance." Curufin called out.

Legolas continued to another ring, which sat empty only a few feet away, and he hopped over the railing with ease. The elf, Sesshoumaru noticed was very nimble in his movements. With a raised brow, he watched Legolas place the bow and arrows against the railing and he grunted. The elf turned and waved.

"Come, I need someone to spar with."

"I assumed you were practicing your skills with the bow." Sesshoumaru snorted.

"That's later. I was going to do that, but I came across you." Legolas smiled. "I can use my swords."

Sesshoumaru frowned. '_Swords_?'

Legolas reached over his shoulders, pulled out two short swords, and flipped them in his hands.

"Ah. Useful place to sheath them." Sesshoumaru mused with a smirk. He had completely missed the swords as they were hidden behind the elf's long platinum hair. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the spear like sword in his hand, and stared at the weightless weapon. With a sigh, he crouched and sprang into the air and over the fence easily, which made the elf raise his brow in curiosity.

Sesshoumaru took a stance and tilted his head to the side. "Swords are a bit short, are they not?" He asked, staring at the vast difference in size between the two weapons.

Legolas laughed. "Trust me."

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded. He didn't want to injure the elf, so he knew he needed to gage the elf's strength before bringing him into battle, so he lifted the sword parallel to the ground. "Come elf. Let us see what skills you have." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I need to gage your strengths."

Legolas paused and shook his head. "Strength is not what makes a good swordsman." He said and flipped the swords in his hands.

"Indeed, however I do not wish to harm you, so I have to calculate just how skilled and strong you are." Sesshoumaru stared at the blonde, narrowing his eyes as he watched the smooth skilled movements of the swords in the elf's hands.

"So confident in your skills?" Legolas laughed merrily. "Then shall we?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and nodded. If the elf did not wish to be tested, then so be it. He would not be held responsible for any injury to the blonde haired being before him.

Legolas swung his sword swiftly and stepped to the side, now taking on battle stance and Sesshoumaru watched intently. The elf did have some skill when it came to battle. Much more then his brother did. Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha had a tendency to put all his strength into his sword swing and hit the attacker as hard as he could. The youkai had to admit that his brother's skills had improved and his technique was effective, but now he was against a foe he was calculating.

The elf moved his feet and lowered his body to the ground and sprung up quickly, raised his arm and flicked his wrist at the youkai. Sesshoumaru twisted his arm and took a step back as the swords clashed. His sword hummed at the contact and he glanced down at the shivering blade with a grunt. '_So the elf had power as well with his strikes. Interesting._'

Sesshoumaru moved his foot to the side and twisted his arm slightly, flicking the blade off the one he held and moved to the side, and swung his sword swiftly at the elf. Legolas ducked and swiped with his own sword and flicked his other sword lower.

Sesshoumaru saw the change in attack mere seconds before they struck and he ducked and leapt up quickly. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. This elf was extremely skilled with swordplay. He needed to be careful. The youkai landed and swung his own blade as his feet touched the ground and Legolas dodged it with ease.

"Hnn." Sesshoumaru grunted. He wondered briefly when the last time he battled against such a skilled swordsman and as he ducked under another well placed swing, he figured it had to have been against his own father.

"What's that thing over your shoulder?" Legolas asked, skipping back away from Sesshoumaru's sword. '_Valar, he's good_.' He thought silently, trying to catch some weakness in the tall silver haired elf before him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and faster then Legolas' eyes could follow, placed the blade into the earth and gripped the end of his kegawa and swung it out to the elf. Legolas gasped and flipped backwards as the furry object flew right for him. The end flicked over and tapped him in the chest as he landed and he lost his footing.

Legolas quickly sprung to his feet and swung his blades again, and saw Sesshoumaru release his fluffy thing and grip the sword again. '_Fast._' Legolas thought.

"Satisfy your curiosity? Or would you like another demonstration?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Legolas shook his head and sprung at the tall elf quickly. He took a swing and gaped when Sesshoumaru was no longer there. Warning flags rose up in Legolas' brain and he ducked and rolled to his feet twisting around as fast as he could. "By the Valar." He hissed.

Sesshoumaru stood calmly in the ring and watched the elf recover. Before either of them could say a word, a voice brought them out of their stances.

"Feh, I would say that is hardly a fair advantage, bastard." Inuyasha growled. He had seen his brother zip off before the elf could react and had seen the quick recovery.

Sesshoumaru raised his brow.

"He's not youkai." Inuyasha sniffed. "Play fairly."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru snarled.

Legolas raised his brow at the younger brother and frowned at the word youkai. '_What in Arda is a youkai_?'

Inuyasha placed his arms on the railing and watched with a smirk. "You can't use just skill against him, elf. You have to use consistent attacks."

Legolas gaped. Why would his brother give him advice on defeating his brother?

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled.

"What? If you're going to play that way, then he needs a bit of help, don't you think?" Inuyasha defended himself. He gasped when Sesshoumaru rammed his sword into the ground and flicked his wrist at him. He knew that move, and he jumped back and to the side as a long green whip shot at him.

Legolas blinked. He had seen a flash of green come from somewhere and faster then he could see, it was gone. He shook his head and took his stance once again, just as he saw Sesshoumaru retake his. The younger brother snarled and retook his position on the railing and smirked watching silently.

Inuyasha knew his brother was a jackass at times, but now he saw his brother in a different light. Being a full youkai had made it so his brother didn't treat him so low, as he had when he had been a hanyou. Silently, as he watched the elf and his brother spar, Inuyasha wondered if they returned to their own era, would he resort back to his hanyou self, and if he did, would his brother once again shun him?

Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed. All he wanted in life was to be accepted, to be treated like everyone else. He hated being alone. Since he had first encountered Kagome, he had begun to feel like he had a place in the world. Somewhere he belonged. She had become his center, his whole being and his biggest fear was loosing her. Not only Kagome, but also Miroku and Sango. Even the little runt Shippo, he had begun to think of as a friend. Despite how annoying the kit was, he still protected him.

Inuyasha sighed again. What would happen when Naraku was defeated? Would Kagome be returned to her own era? Or would she have the choice to stay? Would she stay if she could? He shook his head; it was too soon to even think about that.

Inuyasha lifted his gaze and watched as Legolas sprung out of the way of his brother's sword, and flip over backwards, swiping with his own in retaliation. He raised a brow when he caught Sesshoumaru's slight panting. To anyone else it would seem like nothing, merely a soft breath of air, but to Inuyasha's amazement, his brother was actually struggling against this talented elf. He smirked and climbed up onto the railing silently and took a position on it. Now he was completely interested. At first he had thought the elf would be defeated easily, but Legolas seemed to have an impressive skill with those twin swords he carried.

Legolas ducked under a swing to his head, shot upright and slashed with both swords in a criss cross manner, causing Sesshoumaru to lean backwards out of the way. Inuyasha tilted his head and saw his brother's foot slip slightly, and dug into the earth to maintain his balance. The once hanyou didn't even realize that the two sparring partners had gathered quite a bit of interest from the other rings and soon several elves stood around watching, intently.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and twisted around in a circle, bringing his sword around to catch the elf by surprise, but to his great annoyance, the elf had gagged his movement and had ducked and retaliated with a swing of his own, which placed him back on the defensive to block the attack.

Legolas sucked his breath in sharply and rolled to his feet. He shook his head and stared in amazement at the tall elf standing before him. He couldn't tell if the elf was tired, or fatigued, stressed or even angry. Sesshoumaru seemed calm and collected. His face held no emotion, nor did he show signs of being out of breath and Legolas couldn't tell what emotion was running through him. This was definitely someone who knew the life of battle. He couldn't tell which direction the next attack would come, but when Sesshoumaru attacked, Legolas was just barely able to counterattack.

The silver haired elf's strikes were precise, and measured. Not forced or over powered. Legolas stepped to the side as Sesshoumaru did and he kept his eyes locked on this silver haired elf carefully. The slightest movement or mistake could mean his defeat, but this tall elf was good. Almost too good.

Legolas knew that he had gotten a few good strikes in, and the elf had seemed almost surprised at some of his moves, which gave the prince a slight advantage. The tall elf was obviously used to forceful attacks, and front ones. Not the flowing movements of the elves. He also seemed to have been rather taken back by the swift movements of his twin swords, and double attacks, but still the silver haired being before him showed no other signs or emotion.

Legolas had only seen the brief look of surprise, before it had flashed behind the emotionless mask, and once again Legolas was faced with a stone face. Even the golden eyes held no emotion. The just peered at him almost as in interest, but even that word was too much to describe what it was exactly.

Sesshoumaru almost smirked when he saw Legolas gagging him and his emotions. The blond haired elf was good. Extremely talented in his arts, and he wondered who had trained him. His own father had trained him, but he had been too young when his father died to finish his training. He had been left alone and had to train himself with the sword. He knew he was good with his skills, but had his father finished tutoring him in the arts, Sesshoumaru knew he would be an extremely difficult foe to defeat.

Inuyasha had shown rather remarkable talents with the sword, and he wondered briefly who had trained him. More then likely, Inuyasha had trained himself. If their father had lived, Inuyasha would have acquired skills making him also close to undefeatable. Now it was up to Sesshoumaru to fix the brutal force his brother used, and train his brother properly in the youkai ways.

Sesshoumaru knew his brother was somewhat sloppy in his thrusts, but the power behind them was massive. Now being full youkai, Inuyasha would have more power in his swings and he relaxed his stance to stare at his sibling. Legolas lowered his blades and nodded with respect.

"Draw?" Legolas smiled questioningly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Your skills are impressive." He said staring at his brother who was leaning over talking with another golden haired elf. "Inuyasha yo."

Inuyasha lifted his gaze with a raised brow. "Nani?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and waved his hand into the ring. "Kokó ni oide." '_Come here._'

"Huh?" Inuyasha snorted. "Want to get your ass kicked again huh?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "We shall see, otouto."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and drew out Tessaiga as he hopped over the fence and took his stance before his brother.

Legolas hopped onto the fence and settled himself comfortably. "Wouldn't it be the same as between Elrohir and Elladan with sparring? Would those two not have the same skills?"

Elladan snickered. "You have seen nothing, my dear Legolas. These two are rather skilled. Not just that but more then likely we will witness the power they hold."

Legolas glanced over at his friend. "Power?"

"I would say power matching that of Gandalf." Elrohir piped up.

"Are they wizards then?" Legolas asked curiously.

Elladan shook his head. "Much, much more then that. You fought a demon."

Legolas' back stiffened at the mere mention of the word. The hair on the back of his neck rose as the air around them crackled with energy and he sucked his breath in sharply. His eyes widened to the side of saucers when he saw the sword in the younger brother's hand flare bright gold and reach an impossible size.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his little brother when he called upon Tessaiga's strength. This was not what he had had in mind. "Iie, Inuyasha. Dake wa kengeki." '_No, Inuyasha, sword play only._'

"Keh! Scared?"

"Ridiculous." Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Kudaru."

"Yakamashii." Inuyasha sprung at his brother hefting Tessaiga wildly.

Legolas blinked and glanced down at Elladan. "What are they saying?"

Elladan shrugged and shook his head. "I have no idea. Those two aren't exactly friendly with one another."

Legolas turned his head as a young girl walked up.

"This is nothing." She mumbled.

Elrohir chuckled. "Come to see the fight, Kagome?"

"You call this a fight? They are just playing." Kagome waved. "To them this is practice."

Legolas gaped. "You're kidding. You'd think by the younger ones attacks that this is a battle of life and death."

Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha over reacts sometimes. He loves to show off."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Sounds familiar."

Elladan and Legolas shot him a glare and the younger twin grinned widely.

Kagome laughed lightly and rolled her eyes as Inuyasha was pushed back by Sesshoumaru's forceful shove. Inuyasha snarled and jumped at his brother again, ramming Tessaiga downward with so much force the swords reverberated through the air. Sesshoumaru's face darkened slightly and he shoved Inuyasha back again, this time more forcefully causing Inuyasha to skid across the ground on his feet.

"Kusóyarō." Inuyasha snarled angrily. He lunged at his brother who knocked him aside with a quick swipe.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stop it, you two." She called out.

Inuyasha rolled to his feet and lunged at his brother again.

"Okay, this isn't playing anymore." Kagome shook her head. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha! Stop it!"

Inuyasha skidded to a halt and glared over at the girl. "Keh!" His gaze shot over to his brother and smirked. He called Tessaiga's power again and this time he prepared to get rid of his brother once and for all.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as the scent of the wind scar picked up around them and he cursed. The last time he had been on the receiving end of the Kaze no Kizu, it had almost cost him his life. He stepped back and raised the elven sword, and quickly called on his own youki to charge the blade. There was nothing he could do except protect himself. Why had his brother changed? This was supposed to be a test of skill against his brother to see just how much Inuyasha had learned when he hadn't been in battle with him, and it was supposed to test how strong his youki was as a full blooded youkai.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and shook her head frantically. "Inuyasha, stop. Sesshoumaru isn't trying to kill you."

Inuyasha ignored her pleas for him to stop and he almost shuddered at the feeling of desperation filling his veins. What was happening? It was like some dark presence had taken over his reason. He knew that his brother wasn't trying to kill him, but somehow his body betrayed his reasoning. He sucked his breath in sharply which came out as a viscous snarl and he almost gulped at the sensation.

He turned pleading eyes to his brother, trying to communicate with him but his mind filled with a dark menacing laugh and he cringed inwardly.

Sesshoumaru jolted to awareness, suddenly realizing that this was in fact not his brother who was attacking him. The silent plea for understanding that had flickered for just a mere second had alerted him to something darker. The youkai lord snarled when the plea vanished and a ferocious glare replaced it. This was not his brother, but his brother was well aware of what was happening to him.

"Kagome! Use your subjugation."

Kagome swallowed and glanced at Sesshoumaru curiously.

"Now!" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

Legolas watched with wide eyes when Inuyasha slammed to the earth with a cry of surprise. He peered at the girl strangely and Elladan chuckled. His laughter faded when he sensed a dark presence in the air and he gripped his sword hilt quickly.

Elrohir quickly followed suit as Legolas jumped off the railing and notched an arrow faster then the eyes could see.

"What in all of Arda is going on here?" Legolas called out, his eyes following the dark shadow that flew up into the sky. He lowered his bow and turned around to glare at the members nearby.

Elrohir shook his head and turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Otouto?" Sesshoumaru knelt beside his brother and placed his hand on his back.

Inuyasha pushed himself onto all fours and groaned. "I thought you would never figure it out, baka!" He snapped.

"I did." Sesshoumaru muttered. "What was it?"

Inuyasha shook his head and shoved Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hands off him. "I don't know, but it felt like something dark, like a shadow was inside me. I had no control."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up, helping Inuyasha up along with him.

"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha snapped, smacking his brother's hand aside. "Just what the hell was that?"

Legolas jolted back as the fowl word of the dark world erupted from the young elf like male in the ring.

Inuyasha turned towards the elves. "Just what kind of evil do you elves have in this place?"

Sesshoumaru smacked his brother on the back of his head. "Enough!"

Inuyasha snarled and glared at his brother.

Legolas took a wary step back as both brothers walked to the railing where the twins stood calmly. Inuyasha snarled. "I think now would be a good time to speak with this Gandalf and your father regarding our being here, elf."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at his irate brother. "Calm down, Inuyasha. However, he does speak the truth. Whatever dark presence you have in this world is targeting us, and I do not like being caught unawares."

Elladan nodded. "Come. My father probably already knows about this whole incident. I know he was taking private audience with Gandalf earlier, so maybe that is what they are in the process of doing."

Inuyasha leapt over the railing in a single bound and stalked forward, ignoring the others. "Let's get this over with."

Kagome sighed. "So much for a calm afternoon."

Inuyasha was about to comment to Kagome when something shoved him forcefully from behind, causing him to stumble forward and swing him around in a half circle. He gaped stupidly at his brother's surprised face for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumbled to the ground.

Sesshoumaru gasped softly and dashed forward to catch his brother as he fell just as Kagome cried out, "Inuyasha."

Immediately everybody flew into motion, drew their weapons, and stood there for a moment trying to figure out what had happened. No one had touched or had been near Inuyasha, but they had watched, as in slow motion as Inuyasha's body lurched forward almost like from an impact with something. The younger brother had stumbled and seemed to swing around to catch himself but then collapsed. Sesshoumaru had caught his brother before he had hit the ground, and Legolas frowned looking around him, just as Gandalf and Elrond rushed over to them.

The wizard quickly knelt beside Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and placed his hand on the younger brother's forehead, muttering soft words into the air. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and his back arched painfully backwards, bowing his back the wrong way. Sesshoumaru snarled fiercely at the old human man and was about to shove his hand away when Inuyasha dropped into his arms, limply once again.

Sesshoumaru felt the power erupt out of his brother in a wave of electricity and he hissed in shock and anger. A dark shimmering shadow slithered out of his brother's chest and into the sky above them, and he glared at it as an arrow whizzed through the air, slicing neatly through it.

He turned his head just in time to see Kagome rip the bow out of Legolas' hand and grab an arrow notching it in one fluid motion. Sesshoumaru snorted as he realized that Kagome's skills with the bow had definitely improved since his last encounter back in their own era.

Kagome charged the arrow with purifying energy just before the dark shadow vanished and she let loose her attack with a shout. "Ikú!"

Sesshoumaru winced as the arrow flared into a mass of pink purifying energy and flew through the air, sizzling as it went. The arrow embedded into the shadow and a loud screech filled their ears as the shadow vanished completely.

Sesshoumaru picked his brother up with his one arm and used his kegawa to heft him up completely, just as Elrond shouted for him to follow into the house. With a growl of warning, Sesshoumaru was given a wide range of area to move through and he followed the elven lord through the house into the healing rooms where Inuyasha had once visited.

The youkai lord placed his brother onto the bed and stepped back as Elrond moved about the room gathering items he would need to check on his brother. Inuyasha looked pale, almost as white as the sheets on the bed and Sesshoumaru could almost swear all the blood had vanished from his brother's body. His only indication that his brother was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Elrond moved over to the bed with his required items, just as Kagome rushed into the room, followed closely by Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas. Sesshoumaru caught Kagome by the arm, halting her progress to the bed and shook his head slowly, as Elrond poked and prodded his brother with expert hands. Tears filled Kagome's eyes and she choked back a sob, which caused Sesshoumaru to pull her against him in a form of comforting, he had done several occasions with Rin.

Kagome's hands gripped the from of his silk haori and he sighed as she sobbed into his chest. Her head came below his armor that wrapped protectively around him and he grunted softly. He realized just how small, fragile Kagome was, and he loosened his tight hold on her. Sometimes he forgot just how tiny and delicate the human female race was.

A groan from the bed made both of them freeze and look over at Inuyasha who sucked in a sharp breath. His skin broke out into a sheen of sweat and he released his breath in a shuddering whimper. Inuyasha's brow wrinkled and his eyes slipped open slowly, they were glazed over with pain and his body trembled slightly. Sesshoumaru released Kagome and he stepped forward before she did.

"Otouto?" He whispered.

Inuyasha remained silent and his gaze slowly and lethargically slipped over to meet his brother's. "Ani?" He whispered in a whoosh of air, "Kowágarù." He mumbled incoherently, before he submitted into unconsciousness once again.

Sesshoumaru growled softly at his brother's words and he closed his eyes and briefly nodded in understanding. Whatever was happening to his brother, it was unknown, and frightening. The soft-spoken words of scared registered in his brain, and he placed his hand on Inuyasha's forward. "Wakatta."

Inuyasha's brow creased at the brief contact and he moaned pitifully.

Elrond stepped away from the bed and shook his head. "I do not know what plagues him." He whispered just as Gandalf walked in through the doors.

"It is a dark shadow filled with evil intent." Gandalf stated.

Sesshoumaru drew his hand away from Inuyasha's brow with narrowed eyes. "This dark shadow is youkai." He snarled.

Kagome nodded. "I felt it also. It was faint though."

"Weak." Sesshoumaru sniffed.

"Youkai?" Legolas lifted his brow.

Elrohir sighed. "Youkai is their word for demon."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru glanced over at the elves. "What would youkai be doing in this place? I thought that this was a place of peace."

Gandalf shook his head. "More then likely it is drawn to your dark powers."

Kagome frowned. "Dark? I assure you, there is no darkness within us."

Gandalf raised his brow. "Oh? Then would you mind explaining how you were able to defeat this evil?"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips angrily. "I'm a miko! A priestess in training."

"A witch." Legolas mumbled, and all eyes swerved over to him.

Kagome's mouth dropped open in surprise and horror, but before she could speak, Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"A witch? Ridiculous. She is a miko as she said. She has the power to purify evil with her bare hands if she so desired. Her heart is pure and innocent." He defended.

Legolas shook his head firmly. "What about you? Are you truly a demon?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Hai. Afraid?"

Legolas bit his tongue and remained silent.

Gandalf sighed. "This is not getting us anywhere. The fact of the matter is, this evil is attracted to the dark power here. Darkness was never able to penetrate the elven city before. Due to evil being within these walls indicates to me that they have found a way through."

Kagome deepened her frown. "Youkai-demons in this time may be all evil and destructive, but where we are from, not all are like that. Inuyasha is not evil, nor is he…"

"Do not defend yourself to them. No matter what you say, they will not take your words, they will only believe what is in their wills to believe." Sesshoumaru interrupted her. "It is pointless to speak to them of such matters. Youkai are evil, Kagome. I will not deny this of myself. However, the difference between Inuyasha, myself and other youkai, we have found our hearts and desire to live. To protect."

Kagome swallowed and nodded. "Is there anything you can do to help him?" She asked Elrond who shook his head.

"I have done all I can. The evil within him is beyond me. I cannot heal him when there are no injuries for me to heal. This is a battle within himself." The elf explained.

Kagome gulped and glanced over at Inuyasha on the bed. "He is so pale." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother and sighed. Indeed, Inuyasha was pale, almost to the point of seeing his veins through the skin. Inuyasha cried out sharply, his back arched against the bed, leaving only his feet and head remaining on the surface, and Kagome rushed over.

"Inuyasha." She wailed and flung herself over him to hold him down. She yelled out in pain as she was flung off by a black light and Sesshoumaru caught her before she crumpled to the floor. "Oh Kami."

Kagome regained her feet, walked over to Inuyasha slowly, and stared at him. She sensed nothing from his aura indicating a polluted jewel shard, but that power had been the Shikon no Tama. She swallowed nervously and closed her eyes as she placed her hand on his chest.

She felt the swirling mass of the polluted jewel through him, but it wasn't anywhere near him. Drawing her mouth into a tight line, she remembered when Inuyasha had used the jewel on Tessaiga and how with a simple touch she had purified the evil youki and helped him break through the walls of the mountain oni.

Kagome concentrated on her miko powers and placed her other hand on his chest, letting her power flow through her into Inuyasha who writhed on the bed painfully.

Sesshoumaru shielded his eyes when Inuyasha and Kagome vanished behind the purple light of a purifying miko and he cursed. If she lost control of the power rushing through her in the intensity it was, she could inadvertently purify him in the process. He clenched his teeth together and released a soft growl as the pinkish purple tendrils of energy licked the air around them and he stepped back warily as one flickered out to touch him.

Even the smallest of touches from this kind of power could render him completely useless, and possibly damaging him permanently. Did the girl not realize just how much power she housed inside that body of hers?

With a snarl of rage, Sesshoumaru stepped back even more when the air flared brightly, sheathing everyone within the walls with the pinkish light. The tendrils seemed to curl around him and he lost his vision immediately when he was flooded by the miko aura. He felt heat overwhelm him and his skin smoked from the power, which made him gnash his teeth together in sudden fear.

As soon as it had come, the pink tendrils unwrapped around his body and Sesshoumaru panted, standing upright. He blinked and glanced at his hands, and down at his intact body. He was still alive? His golden eyes lifted to glance at the bed, but the aura still surrounded the two.

How was this possible? He was not purified? Sesshoumaru shook his head. His ears rang, and his eyes were sore, and his skin was heated, but he was intact. He barred his fangs and was about to save his brother from this energy when he suddenly realized something. His eyes widened in startled amazement and his mouth dropped open as he brought his left arm up into view.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**: _I have to say that I'm sorry for the long wait on updates lately, but I've been fighting a rather intense flu not to mention that I've been really busy with work and getting ready for the holidays. Being a single mother is definitely challenging, as I'm sure all single parents will agree with me. I've also been going back and forth between work, my son's school, and the malls to get all my Christmas shopping done, while trying to get all my cupboards filled and my cooking done for the holidays, I've basically have had absolutely no time for the computer._

_However, while being sick and having to go into work while ill, I've still managed to get some writing done…the evidence of that is below. Hopefully things will go back into normal swing once the holidays are over._

_Thank you to all my reviewers who have been extremely patient on all my stories and my rather slow updates, I hope you will forgive me._

_Just to let readers know, this story is not one that is the Fellowship of the Ring. This is well before that time; I would have to say several hundreds of years before the birth of Aragorn. So I have to apologize to readers who were expecting this to be one of those stories where it is a tenth member of the Fellowship, and so forth. I hope you will still read the story and enjoy it, because I do have some twists and excitements in store for everyone._

_Enough of my babbling, and on with the story. I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter Eighteen: Moving Onward, the Search for Another Jewel Shard**

Sesshoumaru gasped softly and lifted his head to stare at the light engulfed bed in front of him. The twins stood to his left and seemed to be shocked into silence, just as the rest of the occupants were. He furrowed his brows and barred his teeth as the light finally diminished and he stepped forward, mostly out of curiosity, than anything else. When Kagome and Inuyasha finally came into view, Sesshoumaru was completely frozen.

It wasn't until Kagome seemed to waver and finally crumpled from her exertion, that he moved. He dashed forward and caught the girl in his arms before she fell to the floor and he stared into her extremely pale face, before he lifted his eyes to his brother. Inuyasha lay as still as he had when they had first set him down on the bed, the only difference was; now he was human.

Had she purified his brother to the point of cleansing his body of the youkai blood he had possessed? Just what had the girl done? Sesshoumaru frowned darkly, lifted the girl completely onto the bed, and stood back, just as the other occupants of the room began to move about, finally out of their shock.

Gandalf was the first to arrive at the bedside and he stared down at Inuyasha in silent wonder. "What just happened here?" He asked shaking his head and stroking his beard.

"She purified my brother." Sesshoumaru snarled softly.

"I…it's…not per-manent." Kagome whispered.

Gandalf and Sesshoumaru stared down at her with a mix of shock and startled wonder.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward so that his face was close to the girls. "Just what did you do?" He snapped, and lifted his hand into view.

Kagome smiled wistfully. "Your…arm…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I'm so glad." She whispered before her eyes finally slipped closed and she lost consciousness.

"Glad? Miko…" Sesshoumaru began.

Kagome smiled in her sleep and she curled up closer to Inuyasha, who groaned and lifted his hand to his forehead. Inuyasha's eyes remained closed but his brows furrowed in confusion for a moment, before his nose started twitching furiously, trying to pick out scents. His eyes flew open and he blinked, sitting up quickly.

His hands flew up to his face and he gaped. "What the hell happened to me?" He demanded.

Sesshoumaru raised a single brow. "Lower your voice, otouto. The miko saved your life. This is a temporary result of that." His mouth quirked as Inuyasha's eyes flew over to meet his.

"Uhh…temporary?" Inuyasha blinked again. "I'm human!" His voice seemed to loose it's spark and he slumped.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, you are."

"But why?" Inuyasha whimpered pathetically. "I don't wanna be human."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "It isn't permanent, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pouted and sighed, slumping even more, and grumbled under his breath. "Damn, why human…why not back to hanyou?"

"You are half of both, otouto."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru before a soft moan from Kagome stole his attention. He quickly glanced over and peered down into her pale face with a frown of concern etched on his. "What happened to her?"

"She has exhausted her energy." Sesshoumaru pointed out. Elrond came over to the bed and glanced at Inuyasha curiously.

"What in all of Arda is going on here?" The elf asked softly. "You first arrive here with the appearance of an elf, and now you appear to be mortal."

Inuyasha clenched his fist. "I am mortal!" He snapped.

"It is not permanent." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"You said that!" Inuyasha griped.

"I believe Kagome did it to protect you." Sesshoumaru muttered and glanced around.

"Protect me? I'm useless while in this form. How long is this supposed to last for?" Inuyasha demanded to no one in particular.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome lowered her head and sighed for the hundredth time. "I said I was sorry, Inuyasha. What more do you want me to say?"

Inuyasha glared at her and glanced at the horse beside him with a death glare. "If you hadn't purified me, I could have just run there, you know!" He snapped and grabbed the mane to pull himself up.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not-"

"Permanent! I know! You keep telling me that! But, it's been two weeks!" He released the mane and whirled around, waving his hands over his front. "I'm still human! Look! I'm human!"

"Do you want me to use the word?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I still can, you know. Even though you're human. The subjugation is not just for your hanyou or youkai forms."

Inuyasha barred his teeth at her. The effect was lost however without the presence of his fangs. "Keh!" He turned his back on her and grabbed the mane of the horse, and jumped to hoist himself up. The horse whinnied and jerked to the side, dropping Inuyasha to the ground with a loud grunt.

Legolas smirked upon his own horse and glanced at the twins.

"Seems the horses do not like you very much." The prince shook his head and kicked his horse's flanks.

Inuyasha lifted his face out of the dirt and grumbled under his breath.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and reached down to pull his brother up off the ground. "Gather your wits, Inuyasha." He snapped.

"Gather my wits?" Inuyasha snarled. "You gain an arm and I'm rendered useless? What stupid-"

Sesshoumaru slapped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "Enough!" He lifted Inuyasha and placed him on the horses back. He smirked and smacked the horse's backside, which spurred the horse into an immediate trot, and Inuyasha yelped grabbing desperately for a handhold.

Elladan roared into laughter and kicked his horse to follow after Inuyasha who cried out desperately for anyone to help him. Kagome grinned, wrapped her arms around Rin and shook her head. Elrohir tugged gently on her horse's reins, and pulled her along. Rin grinned excitedly, and glanced back to Sesshoumaru who followed behind them on foot.

Kagome glanced around the valley as they headed out of Rivendell towards their new destination of Mirkwood. News had come to the peaceful valley of Imladris informing them that the spiders had somehow multiplied to even greater numbers. Soon after, they had decided to head to Mirkwood to help out the other elves, and almost immediately Kagome had sensed another jewel shard. As luck would have it, the shard seemed to be in the same direction that Mirkwood was in, so that would definitely cut their trip in half.

Their first destination was the location of the shard, and onward from there to Mirkwood where they would discover the culprit of the spread of evil. Legolas had been less than thrilled when Gandalf had informed him that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha would be traveling with them, right before he had left to find out more information on the spread of immense evil through Arda.

Not only had this touched Mirkwood, but also Arwen had sent word saying Lothlorien had also been targeted. Inuyasha had spent the two weeks pouting at his loss of youkai, but was now more than thrilled at a chance for adventure, even though he was human. Kagome rolled her eyes, remembering just how reckless Inuyasha was whenever he was rendered helpless, but it never did seem to stop him from charging into a fight whenever one was presented to him.

They day after his purification, Inuyasha had been challenged by Legolas to a sparring match, and even in human form the elf had had to use all his wits and experience to keep his head attached to his shoulders. The elf had been given a rather intense lesson in regards to just how useless Inuyasha was in human form. Legolas had left both brothers alone after that, remaining as far away as possible.

Kagome lifted her head when a soft human like growl reached her ears. Her eyes landed on a rather disgruntled Inuyasha who was currently being lead by Elladan, and the poor hanyou clutched the horse's mane in a death grip. She stifled her giggle when his shoulders slumped and he took on the appearance of a chastised little puppy. Inuyasha seemed almost as though he were defeated in the most horrible way and this caused the girl great amusement, even though she knew it was wrong. It had been her who was responsible for his current form, and she silently wondered to herself just how long he would remain human.

Did she really purify him to the point of him loosing his youki permanently? She shook her head, she had controlled it, so there was no way that it would result in his being human forever. If it had been destructive, then Sesshoumaru would not have gained his arm back, rather he would have died from the intensity of it. Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha's first experience on the horse and she had to admit it was rather humorous. His whole body was tense and stiff, and his legs were splayed out so they stuck outward rather then at the horse's side.

His hands clutched the horse's mane as though it was a lifeline and Kagome giggled softly. As they day wore on, Inuyasha seemed to slump on the horse's back almost as though he were sleeping, and Elladan appeared to also be relaxed as he guided Inuyasha's horse. With a frown, Kagome kicked her horse up to Elrohir and glanced at him curiously.

The elf grinned and turned to look at her.

"So how long until we stop for a break?" Kagome asked softly, tightening her arms around Rin who had fallen asleep ages ago.

Elrohir chuckled softly and looked forward. "Soon, we want to get out of the dense part of the forest first. I'd say in another hour."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "What's Elladan doing?"

"Sleeping." Elrohir chuckled.

Kagome blinked and stared at the elder twin. "But his eyes are open."

Elrohir nodded. "Elves can travel and sleep if needed. I trust we won't have much of a chance to later."

"But his eyes are open." Kagome mumbled to herself, which earned another musical laugh from the younger twin riding beside her. "Is Inuyasha sleeping too?"

Elrohir shook his head. "He looks uncomfortable though."

Kagome nodded. "Like a chastised puppy." She whispered more to herself than to anyone else. She felt an intense glare on her back and she glanced behind her where Sesshoumaru continued to walk. "Oops." She mumbled.

"I assure you, miko, Inuyasha is no puppy." Sesshoumaru said softly.

Kagome gulped and turned forward, instead of responding. Inuyasha certainly had his moments where he acted like a spoiled teenager, and irresponsible sometimes. Most times he acted like a juvenile youth rather then what his actual age suggested. Sometimes however, his maturity was unfathomable. Whenever he was in danger or one of their group was, Inuyasha was possibly the most responsible of them all. He showed great courage and incredible talent. She sighed again.

They rounded another bend that seemed to stretch on for miles and Kagome realized that her back end was starting to feel the abuse from riding the horse for as many hours they had already put behind them. Elrohir finally called out that they were taking a rest, and Kagome mentally thanked the elf for his quick thinking. She shook Rin awake and smiled as the little girl stretched and sat up, looking around, obviously searching for her great protector.

Rin grinned widely and waved when she caught Sesshoumaru's eye and he inclined his head only slightly. The movement would have been missed by anyone else, had Kagome not seen the small nod of acknowledgment before. Kagome lowered Rin to her feet, by grabbing her hands and sliding her down the horse's side, and watched as the small child ran right for Sesshoumaru in exuberance.

Kagome slid off the horse and stood on shaky legs for a moment before she even attempted to move away. When her knees stopped quivering, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who still sat on the horse, and she tapped his leg curiously.

Inuyasha looked down at her and blinked. "What?"

Kagome sighed. "Are you coming down to rest?"

A faint blush rose to his cheeks and he looked away quickly, uttering a soft keh as his response.

Kagome frowned. "I didn't catch that." She whispered and leaned up closer to him.

Inuyasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and whispered inaudibly.

"You need to speak up, I can't understand you."

Elladan chuckled before leaping off his horse and even Kagome glared at the ease in which he made it all seem. "He said he can't feel his legs."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the elf. "No one asked you!" He snapped and blushed brilliantly.

Kagome nodded and patted Inuyasha's legs for comfort, which earned her a stern look of annoyance. "You know we can sit and rest, I think I have some ramen left in my bag." She whispered.

Inuyasha shook his head and practically rolled off the horse's back, flopping to the ground in a heap. "Damn it!" He grumbled into the earth.

Kagome leaned over and helped him up, ignoring the looks they were getting from the others. She heard a melodious laugh from the prince of Mirkwood and she shot him a glare over her shoulder. "Do you want ramen, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha grabbed onto her shoulders and held on tightly as his legs wobbled. "Hai."

She grinned triumphantly and nodded eagerly. "Why don't we go sit over there." She pointed to where Sesshoumaru lounged against a tree, and where Rin was running around nearby, more than likely trying to loosen her stiffened muscles.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I need to walk around for a while. My legs feel like Toutousai's herbal anti venom."

Kagome quickly tried to wrack her brain for the stuff he was talking about and the closest thing her memory came up with was the brown goo like substance the sword smith had applied to one of Inuyasha's wounds during a battle with a poison snake youkai months ago. "Souta usually says that his legs feel like jello." She supplied.

Inuyasha glanced at her curiously for a moment. "You mean that jiggly stuff that kept flopping off my spoon?"

Kagome giggled at the memory and quickly nodded. "Yeah, that was jello."

Inuyasha sucked in his breath and he nodded. They slowly walked to where Sesshoumaru was sitting, an obvious sparkle of amusement shimmering in his golden eyes.

"Not one word." Inuyasha hissed under his breath as they approached his brother.

Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head. "I wasn't about to, Inuyasha."

The hanyou in human form snorted but remained silent. Kagome lowered herself to her knees and dug through her bag for the promised ramen and squeaked triumphantly when she found several cups in the bottom of her bag. She pulled one out and glanced around for sticks to start a fire, and got to her feet after placing the cup aside.

Kagome gathered several thin sticks and some thicker ones, and brought them back to the area she had designated as their resting place. She placed them on the ground and used her fingers to dig a small shallow hole and then rearranged the sticks in a pile. Once that was finished, Kagome riffled through her bag and pulled out a few pieces of blank paper, she would normally use for her schoolwork, and wadded them into balls so she could light them with her ever-present lighter.

She flicked the lighter on and lit the fire and watched as the flames grew. Inuyasha paced back and forth, watching her out of the corner of his eyes, as he stretched his stiff muscles. He watched Kagome grab her small pot and fill it with water from one of her water bottles and she placed it on the outer side of the now roaring fire. This was always the worst part of waiting for lunch, however, now that he was in human form, it shouldn't be so bad with his dulled senses.

Normally his nose would pick up the scent of cooking food and his mouth would resort to salivating to the point of him almost drooling on himself. His stomach definitely jumped into action however, much to his embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around his middle and quickly glanced around to see if anyone had heard his unbecoming stomach and to his surprise, the elves were staring at Kagome watching her intently.

He blinked and was about to comment when the sound of someone smacking their lips grabbed his attention. Inuyasha glanced behind him and snorted when he saw his older brother staring at the pot with narrowed eyes and wrinkling his nose. The once hanyou could have sworn he saw Sesshoumaru's throat contract as though swallowing forcefully. Something very similar to when he tried to hide his salivating.

Rin leaned over Kagome's shoulder, with her little hands planted on her knees as she watched Kagome spoon out the ramen into a bowl. When Kagome glanced up her mouth formed a wide 'o' and she blushed at all the attention she was receiving. "Anyone else want some?" She asked bashfully.

Legolas walked over and lifted the bowl intended for Inuyasha and brought it to his nose to smell it. Inuyasha snatched it away with a very impressive growl and snapped. "Hands off, that's mine!"

Legolas shot Inuyasha an indignant glare and he turned away elegantly, moving back to where he had left his horse. The twins however hovered near Inuyasha as the hanyou dropped to the ground cross-legged and fingered the noodles out of the bowl into his mouth.

Elladan stepped over to Kagome and crouched next to her. "What is that?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly and handed him a wrapped packet of ramen. "It's packaged food from my time. They used this stuff for the astronauts who traveled to the moon."

Inuyasha glared at her chewing what was in his mouth. "Geh yar owe."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a stern look. "I have lots, Inuyasha. We can share."

He narrowed his eyes and swallowed. "Keh!"

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look and turned once again to stare at her. "Travel to the moon?" They asked in unison.

Kagome nodded and grinned. Even this seemed to get Sesshoumaru's attention and he sat forward with a frown on his face.

"Ridiculous." He muttered.

Kagome shrugged and dug through her bag. She pulled out a small book and threw it towards Sesshoumaru. "Read for yourself."

Inuyasha snorted around another mouthful of ramen and rolled his eyes. He swallowed and lifted his head for a moment. "They even fly through the sky in some metal bird like contraption."

Kagome spooned out a bowl for Rin and handed it to the sweet little girl who waited patiently and didn't question anyone or anything around her. The small child bowed and thanked her before taking the bowl and bringing it over to where Sesshoumaru sat, leafing through the book Kagome had given him.

She quickly handed out two bowls for the twins, one for Sesshoumaru, but he seemed to ignore it as he read the book, and finally she dished herself a bowl. It was a simple meal, and she was not at all surprised when Inuyasha inched over to her and grinned sheepishly as he held the now empty bowl.

She knew that look all too well. Kagome had seen it so many times before, however never once with a human Inuyasha. Every time she had made it in the past for him, he had been in hanyou form, so this was new. His gray brown eyes sparkling mischievously, his black hair framing his face in a disheveled state and that sly grin on his face. It was still Inuyasha through and through, however he was now human and it just made the whole thing seem that much more comical.

Kagome wondered if he even tasted the food when he shoveled it into his mouth, or if it was just the idea of having instant food at hand whenever he was hungry. She couldn't see him not enjoying it in his own way, but he always ate it so quickly that she was always left breathless and amazed. It was times like this that she really adored him. In his hanyou form, his ears would twitch and fall back against his head amongst his thick mane of silver hair, almost pleadingly, but now he just held that look of mischievous eagerness that had her giggling uncontrollably.

His face seemed to drop at her giggles and he scowled. "What?"

Kagome quickly shook her head and tilted her head to the side. "Would you like some more?" She whispered.

Inuyasha's brows twitched, much the same way his ears would have at the question, and he nodded slowly, that grin spreading across his face even more.

She rolled her eyes and quickly pulled another packet from her bag, and held it just out of his reach. "What's the magic word?" Kagome asked playfully.

Inuyasha pouted and his mouth dropped open. "Oh not that game again." He scowled and reached out to snatch the package from her grasp.

Kagome giggled and moved it further away and Inuyasha leaned over her trying to grab it. She knew she was teasing him horribly, but she never registered just how anxious he was for more food until he was leaning practically over her and her eyes widened. Biting her lower lip, she handed him the package just as her heart began to pound in her chest firmly, and she gulped.

Inuyasha seemed to blink confused when she relented so easily, but didn't question it as he tore open the package and dumped the contents into the pot of boiling water. He turned to see if his brother had touched his, and his eyes widened surprised. It was empty. His hopes had been to eat that one while he waited for his own to finish, but that bowl was already empty.

Blinking rapidly, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glared at his brother who sat there, still leafing through the book as though nothing was a miss. The only evidence that his brother had touched the bowl was the little moisture on the youkai's lips. He sniffed and turned his attention back to the pot cooking his portion of ramen.

Elladan placed his bowl aside and grinned. "That was wonderful, lady Kagome. A tasty meal."

Elrohir nodded and licked his lips as he finished his. "Aye, a perfect meal for this afternoon."

Kagome beamed proudly and glanced over to where the prince of Mirkwood was grooming his horse. "Would you like some too?" She asked.

Legolas glanced over at her and shook his head firmly before turning his back once again to his horse.

Kagome shrugged and finally pulled the pot from the fire, and poured the contents into Inuyasha's bowl. As soon as the pot was empty, the bowl was gone and so was Inuyasha, which caused her to giggle again.

The girl moved away from the fire and took her pot with her to a small trickling stream on her left and did her best washing it out. By the time she had returned and placed everything back into it's rightful place inside her bag, the twins were once again mounted on their horses and Rin and Sesshoumaru were standing and ready to move out. Inuyasha scowled at the horse and shook his head firmly.

"No thanks, I'll walk this time. I just got the feeling back in my legs." He grumbled and stalked right past the horse that had carried him earlier. Kagome shook her head at his stubbornness and wiggled her way up onto her horse, and it moved gracefully after the elves.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out to the human who stalked ahead of the group. "Come on, just get on."

Inuyasha shook his head and continued to walk.

By late afternoon, he had taken his fire rat robe off and had handed it to Kagome, as he walked beside her, but far enough away from the horse. He had rolled up his sleeves of his kosode and loosened the ties somewhat to allow the slight breeze to filter through the silk material.

Kagome wiped her brow and glared up at the sun that beamed down on them in the open fields they now traveled through. It was hot and unrelenting, and she wondered what time of year it was here for the heat from the sun to be this intense. Not only was she sweating in the heat, but also so was Rin who was once again on the horse in front of her.

Inuyasha also seemed to be affected by the heat, and Kagome cursed the elves and Sesshoumaru who didn't seem to feel the weather. The youkai lord walked as casually as he had at the beginning of the journey, and the elves seemed to be even happier as they walked on ahead of them. Rin seemed to wilt against her and the once vibrant hair was damp and plastered against the girl's forehead.

Kagome pulled her bag from off her shoulder and somehow managed to pull out a water bottle. She took the lid off and handed it to Rin who gratefully accepted it. There was only a small bit left, and when Rin handed it back, Kagome kicked the horse closer to Inuyasha.

Kagome held the water out to him and he glanced at her curiously. His hair was also damp and sticking to his forehead. "Here. There's not much left, but it will help cool you down."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You drink first. I'll be fine. If there is any left after, then I'll have some."

Kagome rolled her eyes but complied. She took a few small sips, but it didn't really quench her throat as much as she had hoped. The water was no longer cool, or tasty, but it was very warm and seemed thick. With a sigh, she handed it to Inuyasha and he glanced at her curiously as though making sure she had had enough.

The elves didn't seem to notice the discomfort the humans were feeling, but Sesshoumaru did. The youkai moved forward and watched as Inuyasha drank the rest of the water and took the bottle from his brother's grasp before Kagome could take it.

Kagome and Inuyasha both glanced at the youkai as he lifted his face to the sky and sniffed quickly. "I will return." He stated simply and his body morphed into a ball of light and sped off to the right.

The elves noticed this and they reined in their horses and glanced back. "Where is he off to?"

Kagome swallowed the thick feeling in her throat, but before she could answer, Inuyasha snapped. "To get us some water."

The twins blinked and shook their heads, as Legolas nonchalantly moved his horse once again towards their destination. Elladan smiled apologetically.

"Please forgive us, lady Kagome, Inuyasha. We tend to forget about the intense weather conditions. Elves don't feel the climate."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and cast a glare in Kagome's direction. "Nor do hanyou or youkai. But humans feel it well enough."

Kagome groaned but bit her tongue from any comment. She was not about to get into an argument with him again. Everything had gone smoothly so far. Sesshoumaru returned as quickly as he had left and he handed Kagome her bottle, which was filled to the brim with cool crystal clear water. Eagerly, she thanked him and gave Rin the first drink, before she handed the bottle off to Inuyasha who drank back as much as he could without draining it. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he passed the water to Kagome who finally drank it back with a relieved sigh as it quenched her parched throat.

"Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome nodded to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and inclined his head slightly before once again falling into step behind them as they moved towards their destination. The night finally came upon them and Kagome sighed in relief as the air cooled considerably, easing her and Rin over heated bodies. The elves in front finally reined in their horses and got down, motioning that they were stopping for the night.

Only Legolas seemed against them stopping. "I don't see why we must stop. At this rate it will take us over a week to get to Mirkwood."

Elladan rolled his eyes as Elrohir glared at the prince. "You seem to forget we have mortals in our company. They cannot handle the stress of constant riding. They need to rest."

Inuyasha grit his teeth as the conversation was spoken pointedly just so they would hear it.

"Mortals are weak." Legolas grumbled and moved off into the shadows.

Kagome glanced to Sesshoumaru who was normally the one to vocalize such a thing and the youkai narrowed his eyes at the elf that moved into the darkness, with a smirk on his lips.

Inuyasha moaned pathetically. "My skin is cooked." He growled.

Kagome turned her attention to him and gasped at the redness of his skin that had been exposed to the sun. "You have a sun burn."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's what I said, my skin is cooked. It hurts."

Kagome helped Rin down and looked over her to make sure she was fine and didn't notice any redness on her. Finally she looked over her legs and was surprised to find them slightly tanned but not red. She had hiked up the red hakamas to ward off some of the heat earlier in the day, and had rolled up her sleeves holding them in place with the black string that had been tied around her chest. Just as Inuyasha had done with his earlier as well. Now she released the string and allowed the hakama to fall back around her ankles.

"It is due to your body not being accustomed to exposure to the sun." Sesshoumaru supplied.

"What are you talking about? I'm out in the sun all the time, baka." Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sighed. "You are not human when it's sunny out, Inuyasha. You're normally in hanyou form."

Inuyasha stared at her and finally slumped. "This sucks." He grumbled. "Stupid human bodies." Without another word, Inuyasha plopped to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, and stuck his nose in the air.

Kagome knelt beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I might have some more of that burn cream. Want me to look for it?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and basically ignored her question with an undignified humph.

She sighed, also knowing that move too well. It was his basic approval and she tugged the bag around to pull out the first aid kit her mother had so willingly supplied for her and as always, her mom had restocked it, more than likely while she had been sleeping.

She felt saddened at the thought of her mother. Kagome missed her so much and as she searched through the first aid kit, she felt tears fill her eyes.

Inuyasha seemed to sense her sadness and he cracked open his eyes to glance at her. "Oie, what you crying for?" He whispered.

"I miss mama." Kagome whispered and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, before returning to her search. "We had been gone so long and she was probably worried about me not returning home, and then this happened. She must be going out of her mind with worry."

Inuyasha swallowed. He always hated it when she cried; it always left him feeling incapable and useless. This time however, it was not he who caused her tears and for that he was silently grateful. Nervously, he inched closer to her and touched his shoulder to hers, being careful not to draw attention to her while she sniffled softly. "Hey, it'll be okay. Once we get back, we will tell your hahaue what happened. She is very understanding."

Kagome nodded and smiled through her tears. "I know, and she trusts you to keep me safe."

Inuyasha twitched and sniffed. "Of course she does. She is probably thinking that we were just too involved with our search."

Kagome nodded and fingered the thin tin of cream before pulling it out of the first aid kit. "I miss talking with her." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded. He knew that whenever Kagome went home she and her mother would sit for hours on end talking and discussing everything that had happened, and anything Kagome might have missed while in his era. The other thing, if Kagome returned out of anger due to one of their arguments, her mother always seemed to know about it.

Inuyasha sighed and gently nudged her shoulder with his own. "Oie, no more tears. We will get home, and I'll take you back to your mom."

Kagome nodded gratefully and finally held up the tin of burn cream. "Arigato, Inuyasha. Here, let me see your arms."

He grunted and lifted one arm and then the other watching as she applied the thin cream to his skin. Inuyasha glanced around with a frown as a strong scent of water reached his nose and he furrowed his brows confused. "Hey, I can smell water."

Kagome smiled and glanced around. "Really? Maybe you're returning to normal."

Inuyasha lifted his nose to the air and breathed deeply. "I'd take anything right now. Even being hanyou, just so I can have my senses back."

Kagome gripped his arm and eagerly nodded. "I would love to see your ears again."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What is it with you and my ears? They ain't anything special you know."

Kagome giggled and he smiled in relief now that her sadness was gone. "I know, but I still like them." She got to her feet, dusted off her pants and looked around. "You know, maybe a bath will help improve my mood. I wish Sango was here."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You're not wandering around by yourself at night. This is a strange place Kagome, we don't know what dangers are out there."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I know, but I feel so dirty. I'm covered in sweat and dust."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Do you have that suit thing you always use in my era?"

Kagome pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I don't know. Maybe." She fell to her knees once again and rummaged through her bag quickly, trying to locate her swimsuit. If she had it with her, then there would be no stopping her having a bath. Someone could go with her to make sure nothing snuck up on her. She automatically knew that Inuyasha would insist on going, even though he was in human form, and secretly she didn't mind. They rarely had any alone time together, so perhaps this was a good thing.

Ever since Sango and Miroku had joined their group, Inuyasha and her had hardly gotten any time alone together to just talk about things. She secretly prayed that she had been thoughtful enough to actually bring it with her. Otherwise she would be staying right where she was. Inuyasha would refuse to allow her to go into the darkness by herself. There were only two options open to her. She could go take a bath in her suit if she brought it with her, or she would have to be naked while she bathed.

Kagome blushed despite herself with the mere thought of bathing naked while Inuyasha was in the general vicinity. It would prove to be interesting, she knew that much. He had seen her naked a few times and both times they had freaked out mostly embarrassment. She had even seen him naked once but that had not been pleasurable for her mostly because she had also seen Miroku and that image had all but left her feeling slightly ill.

Inuyasha had barged into her bedroom naked after Souta had dragged him off, and it had taken her completely by surprise she had done the only thing that had come to mind and that had been to toss her trash can at him. It had knocked him back and out of the room and had left her completely stunned.

Her fingers touched the familiar material of her bathing suit and she grinned happily as she pulled it out. "Kyaa, I do have it." She declared excitedly.

The sudden out burst of emotion caused the twins and the prince of Mirkwood whirling around quickly to see what the commotion was all about. Kagome clutched her suit to her chest and twirled around. "I get to have a bath." Finally over her initial excitement, she dug through her bag for her shampoo and conditioner bottles and a bar of springtime fresh soap, and nudged Inuyasha with her toe. "Are you going to come, or shall I ask one of the others?"

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and scowled. "No way in hell is anyone else going to keep watch. I told you I would protect you, didn't I?"

Kagome nodded and grinned. "You are in human form. Won't you be vulnerable?" She stated mostly to egg him on. She really wanted to spend a bit of alone time with Inuyasha and this was the perfect opportunity for that.

Inuyasha glared at her. "And whose fault is it that I am stuck like this? I am hardly worthless when it comes to having to fight while I am human. Besides, my senses are coming back, so I'm not completely useless."

Kagome twisted around on her heel and began walking away from the camp but stopped when she didn't sense anyone following her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha grinned wider. "Just where do you think you're going?"

Kagome flushed. "Right, you lead the way to the water."

Inuyasha snorted and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought, baka."

Kagome frowned but remained silent as she turned around and made her way to where Inuyasha was. He turned around and lead the way through the trees and a vary audible disapproval from one of the elves reached their ears before they were out of earshot.

"What foolishness. They won't even know if evil is approaching them without the proper guard on post."

"Leave them alone." Another voice said.

"At least send one of the guards with them, so that we don't have a mess to clean up later."

"Do not presume to think that my brother is useless while in human form." Came the recognizable baritone of Sesshoumaru. "He did win against you in a sparring match, did he not?"

"I went easy on him, that is all that was."

Kagome rolled her eyes when the voices finally fell to nothing more then whispers and silently she was grateful. Finally there was silence as Inuyasha lead the way through the woods and after awhile she could hear the rumbling of a waterfall nearby and she grew excited. Biting her lip playfully, she darted past Inuyasha and tapped his shoulder.

Inuyasha jumped, looked at his shoulder and then after the girl who ran away from him. Snorting, he broke into a run after her, once her giggles reached his now improving hearing, and growled after her. "Oie, you think you're gonna get away with that, Kagome? I run faster than you."

"Prove it." Kagome laughed merrily as she glanced over her shoulder. She squeaked once she realized that Inuyasha was as close as he was, and she snapped her head back around and tried to run even faster.

She glanced behind her again to see how much closer he was only to find that he was no longer there. Kagome skidded to a halt and spun around. "Inuyasha?" All that met her ears was silence, and she turned around in a complete circle. "Inuyasha?" She called again softly this time, nervously. Gulping nervously, she turned around again and yelped loudly as she was caught in a strong set of arms and lifted off her feet.

Inuyasha chuckled and tossed her over his shoulder. "Should have kept running."

"You scared me half to death." Kagome scolded him and beat his back, which was all she could reach in the position he held her in.

Inuyasha chuckled again. "Now that I have caught you, what shall I do with you?" He asked playfully. They rounded a set of large trees and Kagome tried to lift herself to see where they were going. Her eyes met the most beautiful waterfall and pool she had ever seen.

"Wow." She whispered in awe.

Inuyasha nodded and placed her on her feet, staring at the glistening pool. "Not bad." He muttered. "Go change and I'll keep watch over here."

Kagome smirked and quickly ran into the bushes to change out of her priestess attire and into her swimsuit. When she was done she walked out and glanced around for Inuyasha but didn't see him anywhere. "Inuyasha? Now where'd you go?"

"I'm here." His voice floated down from somewhere in the trees and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm decent you know, you don't have to stay in the trees."

"Feh, I know that. Just go bath."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and followed the sound of his voice and found his foot sticking out from a branch above her. She tugged at it and heard a disgruntled sound of annoyance. "Come down from there."

"What for? To watch you bathe?" He jumped out of the tree and she smiled happily.

"Well what if something is in the water and it swallows me up?" Kagome asked and tossed her hair over her shoulder, while turning around and heading to the water. She was about to comment when she was hefted into the air and over his shoulder again.

Inuyasha snorted and walked closer to the water. "What you waiting for? Get in already."

Kagome squealed and grabbed onto his kosode tightly in her fists. "Don't you dare."

"You going to try to stop me?" He smirked and stepped into the water.

"Inuyasha…" She warned.

"What? You going to sit me? I might drown you know, and I'll be taking you with me." He chuckled. "You'd still get wet, but wouldn't you feel horrible if I drown?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Is the water cold?" She asked nervously, noticing he was still walking into the water, fully clothed.

"Want to find out?" He growled and glanced at her.

Kagome gasped as she caught the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She couldn't remember the last time he was in such a playful mood and she wondered if it was due to his human blood that now coursed through his veins so strongly.

Inuyasha grinned widely and flipped her off his shoulder and into his arms. Slowly, he lowered her into the water and she gasped as the cool water touched her skin. It wasn't too bad, and she placed her feet on the ground.

"I really thought you would drop me." She whispered and looked at him.

"Have I ever dropped you?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to go back to the shore.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. Her hands scooped up a bit of water and she tossed it in his direction, successfully sprinkling him with it. "No, you haven't."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and raised a single brow at her as the water fell onto his arms. "Oh so you want to play that game, do you?" He snarled and lowered both his hands into the water.

Kagome squealed and tried to dart away as a wave of water flew at her. In retaliation, she spun around and swung a wide arc of water at him and doused his face.

He sputtered and grinned pushing more water at her, and the fight began. Kagome laughed merrily and finally held up her hands protesting more. "Okay, you win." She giggled.

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly and nodded dusting his hands off. "Of course." He snorted.

"Why don't you get out of those wet clothes and I'll wash your hair." Kagome suggested and moved to where she had put her shampoo and conditioner.

"Small problem there Kagome." Inuyasha said as he wrung out his kosode.

"Oh?" She asked glancing over her shoulder.

"I don't have nothing else to wear, stupid." He snorted.

Kagome blushed and gasped. Of course Inuyasha didn't have a suit, how could she have forgotten such a thing. She turned away from him and back to her shampoo bottle.

"Stay turned around." He commanded softly.

Kagome nodded and held the bottle tightly in her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing." He snorted as though that were obvious.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up even more and she gasped. "Uh-ndress-ing?" She stuttered.

"Feh, I'll keep my fundoshi on, but I'm not passing up having a real bath."

Kagome swallowed nervously and kept her bath turned. There was a loud splash behind her and she remained frozen in place, trying to keep the image of Inuyasha in a fundoshi and only a fundoshi out of her head. Another splash sounded closer and his voice filled the silence of the night.

"You can turn around now. The night conceals anything. I thought you had all those pools in your time where men and women swim together all the time." He muttered.

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha swimming lazily away from her; the only thing exposed from the water was his face. She swallowed again and nodded. "Yeah but everyone has swimsuits." She tried really hard to keep her voice even.

Inuyasha nodded and ducked under the water, before rising up a little bit further away. "So is the offer still open to have my hair washed? Or do I have to do it myself?" He glanced at her from over his shoulder curiously.

Kagome glanced at the bottle in her hand, still in a death hold and she nodded. "Yeah, come here." She whispered.

Inuyasha grinned and slowly swam towards her, keeping fully covered by the sparkling water. She was up to her waist so when he stood up she caught sight of a bit of white, before her eyes locked onto the hard muscled chest. Kagome blushed furiously and lifted her gaze even more so her eyes met his.

Inuyasha smirked and turned around, lowering himself into the water once again. Kagome lifted the bottle and flipped open the lid to pour some of the thick liquid inside into her palm. She placed the bottle onto the rock and lathered it into his thick mane of black hair and breathed softly when he sighed in pleasure.

"It's been awhile since you've washed my hair." He muttered softly

Kagome swallowed. "Yeah." She was not sure what else to say. The last time had been while he had been a hanyou, and there was absolutely no difference in the texture of hair. Even though it was black as night, his hair was still soft and silky, like cashmere. It had been only a week after they had met.

She ran her fingernails over his scalp and massaged the shampoo through as best as she could, before she tapped his shoulder, signaling he could rinse. Inuyasha ducked under the water, and all she could see was a surge of white soap float to the surface. Blushing once again, she wondered if he could see her from under the water and she gulped.

Inuyasha surfaced and turned to face her. "You done?" He whispered.

Kagome felt her throat lock and she tried to find her voice but her mouth hung open uselessly at how close he was. She could feel the heat rise off him in waves and she breathed a shuttering nervous breath.

He moved closer and hovered over her and tilted his head. His eyes lowered to her lips and saw her bite her lower one. His improving senses picked up on her nervousness and he lowered himself into the water some and moved away slightly. "You going to use that conditioner stuff?" He whispered and almost chuckled as she nodded quickly.

Inuyasha smiled to himself and turned around. It had been far too long since they had had any time to be alone. Since they had first met one another, their time alone was now practically non-existent. He still watched her while she slept, but he could no longer approach her, due to the annoying runt Shippo always being around and cuddled up with her. They had then been accompanied by Miroku and Sango, so that now left them no time to be together alone for any reason.

He sighed as he felt her fingers work through his long hair, with the cream stuff and he closed his eyes. Inuyasha knew in her time they had a bit more alone time then in his era, but her mother was always around, not to mention her friends who always came to visit, like they had some automatic sense that she was back home.

Inuyasha felt her fingers slow and finally stop working through the conditioner and he glanced over his shoulder to see if she was finished. At her nod, he ducked again under the water and used his own hands to rid his hair of the stuff, before he turned around and gripped one of her legs.

Her leg twitched and he lifted himself up out of the water and came face to face with hers. Kagome's eyes were wide and almost held a startled look of a doe caught in sight by a predator.

He smiled slowly and lowered his mouth to her ear. "What are you so nervous about?" Inuyasha asked and pulled away slightly, before he caught her lips with his own in a fiery kiss.

Kagome gasped against his lips and placed her hands on his chest as though to hold herself up.

Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer against him. The feeling was electrifying and he moaned softly as her skin came into contact with his.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Detours and Jewel Shards**

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and frowned as the prince of Mirkwood continued on about the dangers in the woods around them. No matter what anybody said, the prince seemed to ignore it and raged on, pacing back and forth restlessly. Legolas glanced back in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha had gone, and then he would scowl and persist muttering under his breath about more danger.

Sesshoumaru drew his brows together in annoyance. Even Rin seemed to be getting to her limits, and his eyes snapped open when the little girl growled.

"Inuyasha sama and Kagome sama are together. They are fine." Rin placed her little hands on her hips. "I think you're worried about them."

Legolas stopped his pacing and shot the small girl a dirty look. "I'm worried about the unwanted attention they will attract with their recklessness."

Rin pursed her lips in thought trying to figure out the word.

The twins rolled their eyes and continued tossing stones into a pile two feet in front of them. "Give it a rest, Legolas. Your pacing is getting on every ones nerves." Elladan sighed.

Legolas opened his mouth to protest but cried out as a rock flew out of nowhere and cracked against his forehead sharply. His hand flew up to his head and he clenched his eyes shut tightly.

"Cease your ridiculous display." Sesshoumaru growled.

Legolas glared at the youkai and curled his lips angrily. "The stupidity of those two could get us all killed."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head slightly and narrowed his golden eyes dangerously.

Rin blinked and glanced at her lord and then to the prince. "You must remind Sesshoumaru sama of Jaken sama. He only ever throws rocks at him."

Legolas ignored the girl and was about to retort when a crack from the woods behind him made him spin around and pull his weapon out in attack preparation. He yelped when his throat was caught in a tight grip and he was slammed against a tree forcefully.

Legolas widened his eyes at the white haired being holding him. His blue eyes trailed upward to the hairline where a pair of white ears twitched and then he glanced down into the golden eyes. "Wha…?" He choked out around the tight grip.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were worried about my well being, Mirkwood Prince." Inuyasha sneered.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other, and then at the youkai surprised. Kagome waved at them from behind Inuyasha and shrugged her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru sniffed. "I see you are once again rendered in that pathetic form of hanyou, Inuyasha." He stated coolly, molding his face into his usual emotionless mask of indifference.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Keh. It seems I am regaining my youki. When Rin gets irritated, that can only mean that you were still going on about Kagome and myself going off for a little alone time. Now if you don't mind, go some place else and keep watch for the night. We could all do with some peace and quiet." With that, Inuyasha released Legolas who dropped to the ground and glared at the hanyou.

The prince shot to his feet and pointed a finger at the hanyou. "Your stupidity of going off alone could get us all killed, you fool." Legolas snapped.

Inuyasha snapped at the finger in his face and smirked when Legolas drew his hand back quickly. "If anyone is going to get us killed, it's you. You're the one making all the stupid racket. Why don't you just shut the hell up and go somewhere else to rant."

Legolas glared at the hanyou and about faced, leaving every one staring after him.

The twins shook their heads and then once again began tossing pebbles into some kind of game. Elrohir glanced over at Inuyasha curiously. "So what happened to you?"

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, what happened to me?"

Elladan chuckled. "The ears?"

Inuyasha's eyes traveled upwards and he snorted. "Nothing. This is how I always look, well except on…" He trailed off and crossed his arms, scoffing. "Feh, whatever."

Kagome shook her head and giggled.

Inuyasha glanced over at her and narrowed his eyes briefly before changing his mind on any form of comment. Instead he turned his head away and glanced off in the direction Legolas had gone in and sighed. "I don't understand what his problem is." He stated.

"I think he is just feeling threatened." Kagome supplied, settling herself beside the fire comfortably.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Unlikely. He is unaccustomed to difference. He has no trust for other species."

Elladan smirked. "That sounds more like him. I have seen him around humans and dwarves and it's not a pretty sight."

Elrohir nodded. "He isn't always so touchy around new people, in fact he found you interesting at first, before he found out about you being demons. You have to keep in mind; the demons here are pure evil. There is no distinction between good, and evil, love or hate, white, black, light, or dark. They are simply evil."

Sesshoumaru smirked at that and glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Youkai, or demons as you refer to them, are one and the same. However, I think the difference between us is we are aware of our actions, and can either control our rage, or unleash it to the fullest extent of our capabilities. Where we are from, humans and youkai share one thing in common; and that is protecting our pack. Whether we are as consistent companions, or just temporarily as such, we protect those within our company. Your demons, as you say seem to have no such distinction, and are consumed by their hatred and rage and thus do not know anything besides death and destruction."

Inuyasha blinked at his brother and snorted. "Trust me, there are youkai in our world who are like that. Some who could care less. Others who go about their lives seeking nothing but solitude, and others who seek power." At that, Inuyasha glanced at his brother. "Not that we are good or evil, but we have a conscience. We know the difference between right and wrong, and it's up to us as to how we perceive it and how we proceed with our actions." He paused for a moment and furrowed his brows in thought. "Others may not agree with those actions or decisions however. Like father. Was he wrong to save my mother and me from that fire? Some say he was a hero, some say he was a fool to go to his death against such a weak foe. Was he wrong to protect us against Takemaru? Was he wrong in loving a human, or loving in the first place? Was he wrong in protecting those he cared about? Some say he was."

Sesshoumaru frowned as he listened to his brother speak about their father. It was a touchy subject with him and his facial expressions signaled that. "I say father was a fool to go to his death, when he could have sent someone else in his stead. Was father wrong in his love? Perhaps not, however in his current condition of weakness, I think he was a fool. However, he was devoted to those he cared for, and he had made the decision to perish if they came to harm. Much like you, Inuyasha. You protect Kagome, even to the ridiculous point of dying for her, if the situation arose. Much like me with my protection over Rin. Are we wrong? Perhaps; does it make us evil? I don't think so. The word demon seems to be spoken rather loosely in this world, but where we are from, youkai are more complex, dedicated and honorable."

Kagome nodded. "Japanese are very honorable and traditional. We don't take things simply, or easily as most. Work and honor are engrained in us from the day we are born. Our culture revolves around respect, courtesy, and honor. Although for some people it is more difficult." She glanced at Inuyasha before looking away as he turned to glance at her when she paused. "The other distinction is that youkai choose not to love, or understand the complexities of it. Hatred is more easily understood within their kind, so they choose to follow that path rather than learn to love or understand that love and where it comes from. In humans, it's easy. We may not understand what it is exactly, but we learn to trust our hearts and follow it. Not only that, but there has been so much betrayal within the youkai race that they don't know anything of love."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows and shook his head. "It is not that we do not know of love, we keep everything locked away for our own protection, our own survival. In all youkai, emotions are a weakness, a burden that distracts us from either battle or our goal of more power. As is hatred, this is also a weakness. However, the issue here is not whether we are weak or strong, but our desires. This is what causes youkai the ultimate downfall. Just like father."

Inuyasha grunted. "Desire?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You have the desire to protect Kagome, just as father had the desire to protect you and your mother from Takemaru."

Inuyasha smirked. "Let me guess, your desire was more power?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "At first, yes. Now we have our ultimate goal of killing Naraku. This is also a desire. We both desire his demise."

Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads. "Very complex. But this all does make sense. I do see a distinction, but I don't think Legolas does. He sees two demons and he fears what you are capable of, not just because you are demons, but what he has come to know about the demons of this world. Glorfindel was the biggest surprise to me."

Elrohir snorted and nodded. "Indeed. He faced a demon years ago, and perished in that battle."

Kagome frowned. "How is it he is alive then? If he died?"

Elrohir smiled. "There is some speculation, Glorfindel of old or the Glorfindel of new. The balrog slayer he is called. The Valar gave him life once again, but there is speculation on if he is the same spirit that defeated the balrog, or if he just possesses those memories."

"Reincarnated then?" Kagome blinked.

Elladan nodded. "Some say he is, others say he is one and the same. No one knows for certain."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome for a long moment and closed his eyes. "Kagome is reincarnated from Kikyou."

Kagome swallowed and nodded.

The twins frowned and glanced at one another. "Who is Kikyou?"

Kagome cleared her throat and glanced at her feet. "A powerful priestess who fell in love with Inuyasha, but they were tricked and she bound him to Goshinboku. She passed away shortly after."

Elrohir glanced at Kagome and gave her a small understanding smile. "This touches you deeply. Do you have her memories?"

Kagome shook her head, and Inuyasha sighed. "This is why I desire Naraku's death. He was the bastard who tricked Kikyou and me into believing we betrayed one another."

Elladan frowned. "You were in love with her?"

Inuyasha stared at the elf and barred his teeth.

Elrohir shook his head. "Love is something stronger than any emotion. If it were meant to be none of that would have happened. Perhaps this is a test of your Gods to grow."

"Test?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome blinked her eyes rapidly and took a long deep breath.

"A test for what purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome released a shaky breath and cleared her throat. "Maybe a test for strength?"

Elrohir nodded. "Perhaps. Or something more, you have been given a second chance, Lady Kagome, maybe to set things right?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "This is too much thinking for me. All I want to do is find that jewel shard and find Naraku. His stench covers this entire area, but it's not recent."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his nose twitching, sifting through the scents. "Definitely. Why do you continue to seek the jewel, otouto?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and scoffed. "So that bastard Naraku doesn't get his hands on anymore. We have to complete the jewel."

Kagome nodded. "Just one shard in the hands of the wrong person heightens their power tenfold. Besides, it is my fault that it was shattered in the first place."

Sesshoumaru frowned; he had not heard that side of the story before. "Oh? How was it your fault miko?"

Kagome glanced at him surprised. "I was the one who shattered it. My arrow took down the youkai who had taken it."

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "We should think about getting some rest. Tomorrow, we will find that shard and then find Naraku."

"We also have to find a way home, Inuyasha." Kagome reminded him.

He nodded in response and turned around, staring out into the dark forest in silence. "We will, don't worry, Kagome."

Kagome gave his back a smile before she got to her feet and brushed off her knees. "Well I guess I should take out my sleeping bag, and get some sleep. Some people don't need it. But I know I do."

Elladan nodded and turned his head up towards the stars now glimmering brightly. "It is a wonderful night for sleep. I believe I will take some rest myself."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "I'll take first watch. I'm sure Legolas is keeping watch as well."

Inuyasha snorted but didn't turn back to them. He sprang up into the branches of a tree and vanished from sight.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You behave more like a neko than an inu, otouto." He mumbled softly.

A loud, 'Feh!' drifted out of the tree and Kagome grinned knowingly, as she shook out her sleeping bag. "Well good night everyone, see you in the morning."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, and the elder twin rested his head on his arms that were crossed in front of him, after he had lain down on his stomach. "Wake me at mid night, Ro." He mumbled softly.

Elrohir nodded and stood stretching his arms above his head. "Aye."

Sesshoumaru glanced over in the direction Rin was currently picking flowers and he tilted his head at the soft tune she was humming to herself. His eyes softened briefly and he finally called her over. "Rin."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Immediately the little girl raced over and held up her display of flowers for his approval and Sesshoumaru nodded. Slowly, Sesshoumaru untwined his fur and held it out for her.

Rin's eyes widened and immediately she grinned widely. "Ah, arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He inclined his head once and watched as Rin rearranged the fur into the form of a bed and crawled into the deep depths of it and vanished. Only a small tuft of her hair stuck out from the side and Sesshoumaru smirked and shook his head.

A chuckle from the tree stole his attention and Sesshoumaru glanced over at it. "Find something amusing, Inuyasha?"

"Not a thing." Came the reply. A short snort followed, and finally a long sigh. "I can't believe this shit."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow. "Very civilized."

Another snort and a low growl. "Yeah, yeah. Too bad for me that I wasn't raised in a civilized house huh?"

Sesshoumaru frowned and almost rolled his eyes. Inuyasha's statement was in fact true to its word. Although at times, Inuyasha held the ability to show immeasurable intelligence and strength. However, most times his little brother allowed his youth to overpower that wisdom for the all-famous immaturity to shine through. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru turned away from the tree and stared out over the land around him.

A slight movement to his left stole his attention and he glanced over slowly, almost as though he were really not interested in who it was. Elrohir glanced over at him and inclined his head, in a fashion that would signal royal upbringing in a Japanese noble house and he almost smirked at that. Even though they appeared youthful, the twins held an intelligence that almost rivaled his own.

They were jovial and enjoyed life, that much was clear, however when tested, they became what many humans strove for in the feudal era. It was easily noted that they were raised as lords and behaved as such when the situation rose, taking command if needed. Elrohir glanced over once again and frowned curiously as Sesshoumaru continued his silent appraisal of him.

Soon curiosity got the better of the elf and Elrohir wandered over casually. "I either have something on my face, or you are pondering something deeper within me." The elf spoke softly, barely above a whisper. The youthfulness was gone from the elf's voice, and held a seriousness about it.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, and turned his attention back to the dark forest that was thicker in this direction. "I do much thinking, and little talking."

Elrohir nodded and stretched lazily. "Elladan is like that. Quiet, and trying to solve some problem in his head." The younger twin tapped his forehead. "Sometimes it makes my head ache when he does all that thinking."

Sesshoumaru sniffed and turned his head slightly. "Much like when you were injured and he shared the pain?"

Elrohir nodded. "Aye. We share a powerful bond and a great deal more than that."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see. Do you hear his thoughts?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No, only that he is thinking too hard. I suppose it is the same when I read. I've seen him rubbing his eyes and glaring at me accusingly."

Sesshoumaru snorted this time. "Interesting. You portray yourselves as much younger than your years suggest."

Elrohir raised a brow. "I find it throws others off. Gives us a bit of an advantage. Dan and I are still young among the elves, even though we are over a thousand years old."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Two thousand, if I am not mistaken."

Elrohir chuckled softly. "Aye, something like that. When you live as long as the elves do, you tend to forget the years. I know the season we were born, and the day. But ask us our age, and I really couldn't tell you exactly."

"You mentioned you had a sister."

Elrohir nodded. "Arwen."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do you have any other siblings?"

Elrohir shook his head. "No, Dan and Arwen are it. Is Inuyasha your only brother?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Elrohir and Sesshoumaru stood silently for several minutes before the younger twin spoke. "What is your real question?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the elf questioningly. "Question? What makes you think I have another motive?"

Elrohir shook his head. "Think of it as elf intuition."

Sesshoumaru fell silent and pondered the elf's words. He really had had no intention of getting into a conversation with the twin, due to the young elf having to keep watch, however it did pass the time and Sesshoumaru wondered if he would ever get a chance to talk to one of the twins alone again. "Tell me, what is it about Elladan that makes you feel obligated to stay around?"

Elrohir frowned at the question and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't say obligated is the right word for it. Without Elladan I am half of one. How can I explain this?" He fell silent and furrowed his brows. "To put it simply, we are twins. We are too closely linked to be apart for long periods of time. If Elladan were to fall in battle, I would follow in his steps not long after. It is more than blood ties, or mentality. He and I are connected through something stronger, something more profound. It is complicated and no one, including Dan or myself have been able to figure it out completely. All I can say is; it is because we are twins, identical twins. We share a life force, a heartbeat, and breath. With him by my side we are one, a complete person. Apart we are half of that person, and thus weaker."

Sesshoumaru listened intently.

"If you listen to our hearts, they beat as one, we breathe as one, and yet if he is far away on some errand, I can feel him as though he were next to me. If he is injured, I know it instantly." Elrohir smiled and sighed.

"I see."

"I suppose that is why Dan and I find it hard to believe that you and Inuyasha are not close." Elrohir shrugged.

"Inuyasha's and my relationship is complicated. I do admit to not having a fondness for my brother. However, there is a long history behind that." Sesshoumaru glanced up at the sky.

Elrohir nodded. "I figured as much. Why do you hate your brother so?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his head to glance at the elf. "Hate? Perhaps at one time it was hatred."

Elrohir nodded. "So perhaps not hatred as much as annoyance? However, from what I can perceive, it's more humiliation now. From everything I have seen and heard, I see two brothers fighting for acceptance. Not physically, but emotionally. I know you stated that demons from your time have no need for emotions, but I see it. You were humiliated that your younger, half brother, who is not full demon, cut off your arm. He was humiliated because you refused to accept him for who he was."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Ridiculous."

Elrohir smiled slyly. "Really? How do you see Elladan and myself? Are we elves? Are we humans? Hanyoo? We are what we are, half elven. Does this lessen us anymore than another elf, or human?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the elf sharply. "Half elven?"

Elrohir nodded. "Does it really matter from what race we were bred from? Does it matter that Inuyasha is bred from a human and demon? Is it his fault that he is who he is? Did he have a choice to be born, or to live?"

"He is a disgrace to my fathers lineage."

"Is he? Perhaps in your views, but perhaps your father planned something more that neither of you have even realized yet." Elrohir stated.

"Oh?"

"Perhaps your father was trying to send out a message that everyone is equal no matter what race they are born into. I have seen you defend your brother, almost as though you are testing him for something greater, something more than either of you realize yet. To me, I see you training him, preparing him for something big. I see humiliation in you both, yet an affection that is buried deep within you." Elrohir tried to explain. "I also see that hatred, however it is not nearly what you both portray. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault that your father fell in love with a human, nor was it my fault that I have human blood flowing through my veins. Did Inuyasha have a choice to be born? No, just as I had no choice to be born the younger of twins. Your constant reminder of this hatred belittles his character, emotionally and physically. When you call him hanyou, it hurts him deeply, like a knife being shoved through his chest with each word you say to belittle him. Inuyasha shows it with anger, rather than display that pain, but next time look into his eyes."

"Inuyasha shows his emotions as clearly as a trickling stream. His pain and fears are evident in his eyes, his betrayals and love. Unlike you, he did not receive the training to mask those emotions, and unless he is taught to do that, I fear it will be his downfall. There is jealousy and distrust between you both."

"Jealousy? Of what?" Sesshoumaru ground out carefully. This elf saw far too much for his peace of mind.

"Perhaps, Inuyasha is jealous because you were trained and raised by your father and he was left alone. Perhaps you are jealous because Inuyasha is able to clearly show his emotions when he wants to, without feeling the fear of being vulnerable. He already has that in his life so he possibly thinks that it can't get any worse for him." Elrohir explained. "I could be wrong on my analysis, but this is what I see."

Sesshoumaru remained silent and glanced at the elf curiously.

"To live a life that is filled with betrayal and taunting, it leaves nothing left to protect. It becomes a part of that person, ingrained into them. Inuyasha is angry and afraid. I see his constant attempts to gain your approval and yet you shun him like he is nothing more than a bug under your boot. You look at Inuyasha as though he was something more, as though you wish something more from him, and yet you refrain from aiding him in anything." Elrohir shrugged and grinned. "I'll just stop talking now."

"This world has changed certain things." Sesshoumaru mumbled softly, feeling rather susceptible at the moment at being so easily read by a stranger.

Elrohir nodded. "I have seen the changes, rather subtle, but they are there. Come, let's go over there away from camp so we don't wake those who require sleep."

Sesshoumaru followed the elf to the farther end of the camp and seated himself down against a tree. His eyes landed on several pebbles he had seen the twins tossing earlier.

Elrohir gathered them into his hands and sat across from Sesshoumaru. He divided half of them and placed them in front of the youkai's feet, before settling himself comfortably. "Dan and I do this when we go out on our own. It is a game of sorts, and yet something deeper. Will you have a game?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the pebbles and frowned. "Game?"

"I think that is the best description of it. More mentality and stamina, I think. You toss a stone if you wish something answered. Something you are curious about and would like answered. That person can answer truthfully or not, the other has to figure out if it is true or false. One stone means you have guessed the answer to be truthful, tossing two stones means you believe it is false. If no stones are tossed the answer was guessed correctly, however if a stone is tossed into the pile it means you have lost that round and it is the others turn."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow and muttered. "Interesting. So who decides who starts?"

Elrohir smirked and drew out a red and black colored set of stones. "These are the deciding stones. Red and black, if red is face up the roller passes the first round to his opponent. If black is face up, the opponent chooses who starts."

Sesshoumaru nodded and smirked. "Alright, so how many rounds for the winner?"

"This isn't about winning or loosing. It is how well you read the other, and how well you think you know that person. Believe me, this game is difficult with Dan and myself, because we do know pretty much everything there is to know, but there are times where we get stumped. It is to know the person more, and learn their secrets, fears and desires. You learn a lot about a person this way."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in understanding and was given the black and red covered stones. He glanced at them for a moment before lifting his gaze to the elf who sat patiently waiting. The youkai noticed how the elf's attention was on him and yet on the surrounding forest area in a perfect balance. Wrinkling his nose, he tossed the stones onto the ground and watched as the colors rolled and fell to the ground black up.

Elrohir nodded. "I'll go first. This way you question and learn something about me."

Sesshoumaru nodded and thought on a question. He tossed a pebble into the center and Elrohir nodded. "The sword in your father's hall, he called it Narsil, how long has this blade been there?"

Elrohir smirked. "You mean the sword you and Inuyasha had called Sou' unaga?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Sou' unga, and yes."

"Since the first age, perhaps even longer than that. It was an elven sword crafted for the King of Gondor, and it broke in the last alliance."

Sesshoumaru watched Elrohir's eyes and sat thinking for several minutes before he tossed one stone into the pile. Elrohir sat there, grinned, and nodded. "You ask again."

"So the answer was correct?" Sesshoumaru asked when he noticed no stone tossed.

Elrohir nodded.

"You keep mentioning evil that is arising once again. What is this evil?"

Elrohir stared at Sesshoumaru for a minute before answering. "That is a complicated question and is not easily answered. But here goes. In the first alliance there was a ring worn by Sauron, the one ring they called it. Rumors state that this ring has once again surfaced, however they have not been answered fully. This evil is the rebirth of Sauron."

Sesshoumaru nodded and tossed a stone into the pile and watched as Elrohir smirked and nodded.

"Next question?"

"How dangerous is this evil?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It destroyed many in the last alliance and was not defeated." Elrohir put simply.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Oh?" He pondered the last question he had asked, and the elf had said rebirth of this evil, so that would mean it had to have been defeated. He picked up two stones and tossed them into the pile and Elrohir chuckled.

"My turn." He grinned.

"Did you not say that Sauron was seeking rebirth? If that is the case he would have to have been defeated." Sesshoumaru inquired.

Elrohir smiled. "Sauron was defeated in a certain level, however he was not the only evil I mentioned. The ring of power still exists. It was not cast into the fire from which it was made and thus the evil was not defeated. Sauron's soul to put it rather loosely is bound in that ring."

Sesshoumaru nodded and smirked. The elf was not only crafty with his answers but cocky as well. "So be it, ask your question."

Elrohir grinned. "What is your favorite meal?"

Sesshoumaru almost swallowed his tongue. Why the hell would the elf be interested in his diet? "Raw meat."

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Come now, I already knew that; favorite meal. What would you have above all else?"

"Above all else?" Sesshoumaru sat there and pondered his answer carefully. Finally he blinked once and spoke. "Bear."

Elrohir snorted and tossed one stone into the pile, and Sesshoumaru remained motionless. "Such simple answers you are giving me, with no details. Next question." The elf grinned. "Have you ever fallen in love?"

Sesshoumaru barred his fangs at the elf. "No."

Elrohir narrowed his eyes at the youkai. "Not even once?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and shook his head. "My path to conquest does not include love."

Elrohir grit his teeth together. "So you hold no love for anyone?"

"No."

Elrohir tossed two stones into the pile and held up his hand before Sesshoumaru could grin with triumph. "Let me explain why I answered this to be false. That girl Rin who travels with you has a deep connection to you. You protect her, you care for her, and you tend to her needs as a father would to his daughter. Now whether you wish to acknowledge that as love, as simple as it would be, that is up to you. However your actions clearly state that you love that little girl as a father would his daughter. Do not deny it, it is clearly shown in your eyes. You just have not admitted that to yourself yet, but it is there."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the elf. The elf was right in all his answers, so he remained motionless. "Very well. Ask again." He ground out between clenched teeth.

Elrohir nodded and prepared himself for his next question. "Just what is that fur you always wear?"

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes. The elf was asking ridiculous questions. "My father gave it to me, on my coming of age day. All in my family are granted such a gift when they reach the peek of their maturity."

Elrohir nodded and tossed a stone into the pile, and watched Sesshoumaru continue to sit there. "During your search for power, have you ever come close to death?"

Sesshoumaru was taken a back by the sudden change in questions and he almost snarled in annoyance. "Hai. Once, against the Tessaiga and Inuyasha. It was the day my brother discovered the Wind scar."

Elrohir nodded and tossed another stone into the pile and he knew that Sesshoumaru would not move. He had wrapped the youkai up in a shell of security and trust that even the demon lord was not aware he was in and so Elrohir prepared his next question. "When was the last time you cried?'

This time Sesshoumaru visibly flinched, and Elrohir remained quiet while the youkai thought his answer through. "When my father died." He whispered. The youkai narrowed his eyes at the elf and wondered just exactly how intelligent Elrohir was. Even though the elf was several years his senior, he had taken for granted just how the twins youthful appearance had made them seem much like Inuyasha.

Elrohir nodded seriously and blinked once. "How did you meet Rin?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "She found me, injured and near death. This was after Inuyasha almost succeeded in taking my life. Rin died shortly after and I revived her with my Tenseiga."

Elrohir frowned and stared at the youkai for several minutes before he picked up two stones and tossed them into the pile.

Sesshoumaru grinned, his fangs flashing in the dim moonlight. "I answered you truthfully, Elrohir."

Elrohir blinked and gaped. "How is that possible?" He questioned.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I believe it is now my turn for questions. You will have to wait."

Elrohir snickered and shook his head. "Alright, ask away."

"What is it about these orc's that causes you and Elladan such anger?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

Elrohir's face immediately darkened as Sesshoumaru had predicted. "They took my mother and defiled her." He ground out.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, knowing immediately that it was a touchy subject for the younger twin. Rather than press the matter, Sesshoumaru tossed a stone into the pile, waited while Elrohir regained his control over his anger, and sat there breathing patiently. "What is your weapon of choice?"

Elrohir closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. "Sword. My perfection of it is random at best. My weapon of skill is the bow and arrow."

Sesshoumaru nodded and tossed another stone into the pile. He had rattled the elf enough to give away certain signs to whether he was telling the truth or not, so Sesshoumaru took advantage of it. "The elves love to sing, do you? That night at the feast you played the pipes but yet you did not sing, why is that?"

Elrohir smiled and shook his head. "I sing, when I feel inspired to. I tend to find that my skill with instruments over power my vocal skills, so I try to keep to myself when I decide to sing."

-----------------------------------

It was sometime later when Elrohir frowned and paused in his answer and was not at all surprised when Sesshoumaru got to his feet calmly, as though this was an everyday occurrence. Only a few seconds passed when Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha was out of the tree landing at her feet.

"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome kicked out of her sleeping bag and stood up beside Inuyasha. He glanced at her curiously, wondering how she had managed to put on her fluffy pajamas without him noticing. Inuyasha had always liked her in that particular pair, not only because it had small puppy faces all over it, but because it hugged her frame nicely and accentuated her figure beautifully.

"Uhh…yeah." Inuyasha flushed and looked away.

Elladan glanced over at them and shook his head. "What is this jewel shard?"

Inuyasha frowned and growled low in his throat as the faint sounds of running feet filtered through the thick forest to his ears. "It's that way." He shouted and grabbed Kagome before she could protest. She squeaked and gripped his shoulders tightly and quickly made herself comfortable and almost blushed when she felt his arms wrap around holding her weight onto his back firmly.

Her mind immediately went back to the small lake they had been in and she buried her face into his long mane of hair, trying to hide her rising blush. Those hands of his had touched other places and the memory made her shift on his back again.

"Oie, stop moving." Inuyasha growled softly, and bit back his other comment as her scent flooded his nose and he grit his teeth together quickly. Now was not the time to be thinking about Kagome and their growing relationship. He darted through the trees, sniffing frantically with his nose for any strange scents, and finally detected a new one, albeit a strange one, but it was filled with panic. Changing his course abruptly, Inuyasha bent his knees, sprang into the air, and searched with his eyes for movement.

Below him, Elladan and Elrohir raced through the trees, with expert practiced ease, barely traceable by sound, and his brother was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha frowned, there was one missing, and that was Legolas, however he wasn't interested in the prince at the moment.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the frantic running, only feet in front of him and he quickly regained his momentum by vaulting off a tree branch, and rocketing into the air. Kagome gripped his shoulders tighter and buried her nose into his silver hair, shivering only slightly at the intensely high speed and sudden rise in climate. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha descended back into the forest and landed forcefully onto the dirt path, in front of the frantically running…_child_?

Stupefied, Inuyasha blinked at the small being for several moments until the child realized that someone was in front of him. The small miniature person skidded to a halt and stared at the hanyou much the same way he was staring at the child. Except it wasn't a child. Inuyasha didn't know of any child having a beard like a mortal did, and he was completely dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Inuyasha grunted, tilting his head to the side. "What the hell?"

Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back and also stared in surprise. "Oh gosh, it's a dwarf. Oh kawaii!"

The small being spun around suddenly and was about to run in the other direction when he was halted by the twins who stopped only feet in front of the dwarf, as Kagome had called it. As quickly as the small being could muster with his smaller frame, he some how managed to pull out an incredibly large two headed axe and aimed it at the twins. Inuyasha grunted, and walked forward snatching the axe out of the dwarf's hands with a growl of warning.

"Ain't you a bit tiny to be carrying around something this big?" Inuyasha snorted amusedly, hefting the rather heavy axe over his shoulder.

Indignantly, the dwarf whirled around and glared daggers at the hanyou. "Give that back…" He trailed off, unsure of what Inuyasha was exactly. The threat hung in the air aimlessly and dropped to the ground with an inaudible thud.

Inuyasha knelt down to the dwarfs level and held out his hand. "I don't want to hurt you, but that jewel shard you have, hand it over."

The dwarf looked totally confused and he placed his hands on his hips and took on an indignant stance. "Shard? What in all of Arda are you babbling about, dog boy?"

Inuyasha blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you calling dog boy, shrimp?" He snarled and flexed his claws. "All I want is the shard you have, so hand it over, or I'll take it forcefully."

The dwarf snorted, and turned around to stare at the twins. "What are elves doing traveling with a human and a strange dog eared boy for?"

Elladan stared down at the dwarf emotionlessly. While Elrohir shook his head. "Does it really matter to you?"

Kagome just sighed heavily and stomped her foot. "Men! You all are a bunch of nincompoops you know that? Look, did you happen across a small pink looking shard? I can sense it on you, and we need them…uhh so we can get home."

The dwarf glanced at the human girl for a moment before he dug into his tunic. He pulled out a small glittering fragment and held it out to her. "You mean this thing? I did find it, and I was taking it back to the caves to examine it further." It lay in the dwarf's hand uselessly.

Kagome smiled kindly and knelt down to the dwarf's level. She held out her hand and was somewhat surprised that he dumped it into her waiting palm. "Thank you."

The dwarf shrugged. "Aye, but what do I get in return?" He winked staring at her suggestively.

Kagome blinked for a minute before it registered. "What?"

Inuyasha jumped in front of the dwarf snarling, blocking Kagome from view.

The dwarf held up his hands laughing raucously. "Give it back then. I don't give something without receiving something in return. If you want that jewel, I want the girl."

Inuyasha growled and crouched ready to pounce on the small person.

Kagome stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "I am not some prize to be tossed around. What is it with everyone trying to possess me?" She cried out indignantly.

The dwarf glanced at her quickly and wondered just who this girl was. No woman would ever spout out anger with so much freedom, except a dwarf female. "I like your spirit, girl. I think you will make a great trophy. Come now, we haven't all day." He said so firmly that it left no room for argument. The dwarf reached out to grab her wrist but Inuyasha knocked his arm aside and pushed the man back.

The dwarf tumbled backwards, head over heels into the dirt. He got up and dusted off his clothes as though nothing happened, ignoring the ferociously snarling Inuyasha. "Come on girl, I haven't all day."

Kagome's face took on a slightly pink flush of anger. "How dare you. I am not like that!" Her face lifted to the sky and she shouted. "I'm just supposed to be a normal teenage girl!" She narrowed her eyes at the dwarf angrily and the aura whirling around her got Inuyasha's attention immediately. He whimpered and took a wary step back.

"First Kouga! Then Hojo, so many others to count, and now a dwarf?" Kagome cried out. "I am not some tramp you can possess!"

Inuyasha blinked and stared at the raging female almost fearfully. What in the world had happened to his calm and collected Kagome? "Uhh, Kagome?"

"And you!" Her attention drifted right over to him and Inuyasha gulped audibly as her finger found the invisible trail to his nose. "You jealous little baka! I don't belong to anyone, but myself!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air furiously trying to pin point any evil aura around Kagome but found none. However he did catch a scent that had not been there before. His mouth dropped open quickly and his eyes widened to saucers. Kagome was at the prime of her heat. His ears flattened to his skull.

Kagome screamed into the sky and glared at all the males present. "I should have a rosary for all of you. Inuyasha, sit boy!"

"**_Bwaah!_**" The axe went flying into the air, and Elladan and Elrohir ducked as the weapon whizzed over their heads. It stuck a tree with a resounding thump and silence entered the immediate area for only a second, before Kagome growled and spun around.

Kagome stormed off stiffly ignoring the eyes that followed her progress through the forest. It was several minutes later when Inuyasha jumped to his feet and glowered. "Sure just stand there. No problem, just allow Kagome to wander into some strange woods alone with no one to protect her."

Without another word, Inuyasha leapt into the branches after the enraged miko.

Legolas broke through the woods shortly after and just caught a flash of red as Inuyasha vanished into the trees. Then his eyes fell onto the dwarf who stood there looking at the three remaining companions warily. A dwarf and three elves. The dwarf pursed his lips and quickly made a break for the woods, hoping to outrun the elves.

Elladan stopped Legolas before he could break into a run after the dwarf, and he shook his head. "Just leave it alone. We need to regroup and head out. We still have a long way until we reach Mirkwood."

Legolas stiffly nodded. "My father will want to be informed of dwarves roaming free once again in his lands."

Elrohir lifted a brow. "His lands? Surely you jest."

Legolas shrugged and walked away, heading towards camp casually. While the twins stared out into the dark woods silently, wondering just what was going on. Normally the dwarves kept to their own kind, however they had seen more and more of them of late, not to mention the wild and evil that seemed to be spreading through all the lands like a wild fire.


End file.
